Bees and Birds
by atheandra
Summary: The story of how Bellamy ended up at the maternity ward hovering over his son, his niece and his godson. Bellarke - Linctavia - Ravick - Masper - Minty (because...) and a lot of Sweet nice fun Murphy apparently Disclaimers: I own nothing that belongs to someone else... Mistakes and plot are all mine though
1. Nightmare

**So this story has been in my head for a while and last night it simply wouldn't let me sleep so I wrote this chapter from my phone (Thanks to Windows application for Word lol)**

 **It's from a 'Puppet Master' point of view that will be put in -** ** _Italic_** **-**

 **So I hope you'll enjoy it - Please review**

Chapter 1 

Bellamy was standing in the maternity ward looking at the babies behind the window separating the corridor from the nursery, a man he never saw before came to stand next to him.

"This one is mine. She is so beautiful." the man states but Bellamy doesn't even look at the baby his eyes are already focused elsewhere.

"Which one is yours?" that got him out of his transe.

"Those three" he simply answers pointing out the three cribs on the far left.

"Triplets?" the man asks looking scared to death as he was fearing having to take care of triplets himself.

"No" Bellamy answers playfully finally paying attention to the person next to him. " It's my son, my niece, and my godson" the man standing next to him look even more confused.

"Yeah, it's a really long story." he adds with a big smile.

 _The story isn't actually that long. Well maybe it is but it all started with a simple solution to a simple problem. Not really a problem but more of an inconvenience for his groupe of friends._

"They need to get laid" points out Raven. "Seriously that would be the end of all our problems"

"I don't think more one night stand are going to change anything" Miller tries to interject.

Raven nods vehemently "No! I mean with each other. They need to get together have sex and free us from that nightmare they've been draging us all in for years now."

Murphy puffs a little but stays quiet. Monty and Jasper are already tossing out ideas about finding a nutural ground to lock them out in because there is no way they are locking them in one of the rooms the insurance is not going to cover that kind of damage again.

"I know what we have to do! And I know how to do it!" Octavia says slamming her hand on the table to get everybody's attention while she lays out her plan.

2 days later

For Octavia's birthday, Lincoln is inviting everybody to that little restaurant O and him discovered the week before on their anniversary.

It's called 'Bees and Birds' it's a nice little restaurant on the border of the town, it's only a 12 seats restaurants so tonight they have it all to them-selves and it's better that way for them. 'Bees and Bords' pull off a sweet vintage early 20th century look, with a big metal clock on the farest wall that is not working, all the tables are in wood painted in light white, the chairs are greyish with powder colored cushions there are paintings of pastel flowers covering the walls and candles everywhere lighting the room just enough to see each other.

"That's perfect" Raven whispers to Octavia.

"Oh if only you knew, that's not the best part" O adds gesturing to the ambiance surroubing them.

Raven was about to ask to know more but Wick caught up to them putting his arms around her from behind and holding her tightly kissing her neck like he had missed her to much in the 10min they got separated between the house and here since she was caught up in her talk with O while they were walking here.

Suddenly Lincoln was holding the same position behind O and Raven realized that something was really wrong. Lincoln never shows that kind of display of affection in public -well they are not 'public' but it is a public place after all- O was smiling widely apparently very proud of herself.

"It's the candles! Evrything in here is meant to be aphrodisiac" O laughs at herself whispering to Lincoln to behave himself since Bellamy was here.

"That's a very good plan O but what about us?" asks Wick.

"Keep in your pants Kyle" says Raven pushing his hands away from her as she was already flushing deep red.

O had arranged everything from ordering the menu in advance for everyone to the placing on the joined tables. It went: O - Wick - Jasper - Miller - Harper - Murphy - Monty - Maya - Monroe - Lincoln - Raven - Clarke - Bellamy. Keeping all couples appart to make sure no one gets any other ideas than sticking to the plan while making sure single people wouldn't feel left out and of course keeping Clarke and Bellamy between Raven and herself to keep an eye on them.

 _If only she knew ..._

 _Be patient and you will know too_

Bellamy and Clarke had know each other for 5 years now. 5 years of indescribable nightmare for their friends. All they do is argue not fight just argue really loudly as if being louder than the other one was going to make them win somehow.

They first met at the hospital after a work related accident O's boyfriend Atom was severly burned and he wasn't going to pass the night according to the doctor, who was infortunatly Abby Griffin. Clarke arrived 10 min after her mom had left covered in leaking paint leaving a trail to follow behind her. O rushed to get in her roomates arms in need of a hug. Then turned back to her brother holding Clarke's hand.

"Clarke this is my brother Bellamy"

- _so okay what if they are in the middle of the emergency waiting room and all she could thing about his how she wants to see if she can count the freeckles on his face - just to make sure she has it right when she will sketch him back home, she tells herself- because she is so going to sketch him_.-

"Bellamy this is Clarke Griffin my roommate at the dorm and my new best Friend."

- _Yep although Bellamy's eyes had not stop looking at the little blond in dirty clothes since she entered the room he was not feeling happy right now he knew that O had a new best friend but he was still hurt that it wasn't him anymore and there was that other thing that he couldn't really put his finger on but it just infuriated him... - So that's when Abby decided to come back with updates_ -

"He is in an isolation chamber now. You can't get near him but you can see him through the door if you want."

"Mom?!" Clarke pushes herself from her place between the Blakes and pull a few steps back. O notices it takes Clarke's hand in hers to steady her and keep her from fleeing the room.

Abby doesn't even acknowledge her though keeping all her focus on Octavia.

"He is heavily sedated so he is asleep it's better for him that way. Do you want to see him now? I can bring you to his room." once O is certain that Abby doesn't have anything Atom related to had she waits a little longer before nodding just enough to see if Abby is going to at least say hello to her daughter but she is already starting to walked back to the doors. O looked at Clarke briefly and says 'sorry' before following Abby.

"Well that went well, so princess your mom has like zero bedside manners she has been awfull all night" Bellamy says to Clarke trying to make conversation.

"It's okay we really don't have to talk, I came for O, as I am sure you did but I am really not in the mood to small talk someone I barely know and who can't even remember my name after only 5 min" with that Clarke sat back on her sit getting a sketch book and pencil out of her bag and not in the mood to draw freckles anymore she just started drowing flowers instead.

Bellamy look at her for what seemed like hours. How could she be so calm waiting for O in this place? how did she not break down after what he just witnessed? How coule she put him back in his place without even a flinch? Girls don't do that. They never say no to a small talk with him. It never happened before. Was she immune to him or something? He didn't know what was wrong but he was going to make sure that he finds out.

1 year later

Bellamy learned a lot about Clarke.

First of all when she is not in an hospital she can be very loud voicing her opinions

Second her opinions rarely match his so they always ended up in heated 'arguments'

Third she was really good with people, as long as it wasn't him

Forth she was really good at drawing him. But he was not supposed to know that since he found out while snooping around in the girls dormroom to try to figure out if O had a new boyfriend.

"Get out of here." Clarke hissed when she caught Bellamy in her dorm for the 5th time in a month.

"I am waiting for O she told me to be here she should be there any minute"

"Cut the crap Blake! O is two states over on a field trip with the history class you forces her to take they are staying the night there so they can assist on a native American ritual and you know it. I know that you know I was there when she told you last night"

Bellamy mubble something before taking off to the door.

"Oh and Officer Blake, breaking and entering is a crime next time I'll report you."

"Of course the princess woud do that. I am even impress you didn't do it already"

- _Okay so Clarke meant it as a joke but she is not going to let an intruder talk to her like that in her own 'home'_ -

"Oh. But you're not out yet so that could be arrange " she says pulling her phone out of her bag.

"What the hell is wrong with you Clarke! I am just looking out for O as you should do too after what happened to her last year she doesn't need a men in her life she needs friends." he starts yelling

"Yeah exactly friends not prison guard. She is a big girl a grown ass woman and she doesn't take any décision lightly. So get out of my room" she yells right back.

This goes on until campus security came to the door to check out to see if everything is okay. And that's how they met Monroe.

The 3rd time Monroe had to come to the room for them she asked Bellamy to leave and never come back because if they got a other complain about the girls Clarke and O would be expelled from campus housing.


	2. Old House

**So this his the longest chapter I ever wrote and it's sad but fluffy and it need to be done.**

 **The story is about how Bellamy ended up surrounded by babies and it will really start after O's birthday but it needed roots and I was really inspired so this chapter is the down side of their story the next will be (maybe as long) the up side since stuff are only going to get better especially for Bellarke.**

 **With chapter 4 we will go back to the restaurant and the party ;)**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review...**

 **All mistakes are mine but the 100 and all the characters are not**

Chapter 2: The House

6 months later

Bellamy is still not allowed near the dorm but they all get together at least once a week they go hiking, swimming, they do picnics in the park and for the summer they rented out an old farm house just outside of town.

Rented out is a big world the house is the propriety of Monty's grand- father and since he didn't want them to pay he at least agreed that they would spend the summer working on the house.

- _Yeah that goes exactly as you can imagine-_

The first day is just fine, although the house is old and hadn't been lived in in a while it's still a charming home. It's a 2 floor house, with a balcony that goes all around the house. It has 4 rooms but they brought air mattress and tent and the weather is supposed to be amazing so they plan on mostly sleeping under the stars. They start dividing the work as soon as they arrived.

"First thing first we need to clean at least the room we are not going to sleep in all that dirt." Stated Clarke.

And that's how the first fight of the summer occurred. Bellamy stating that it wasn't much dirtier inside than outside and since they were planning the sleep outside anyway he didn't see why they need to clean up so badly if it was just so they would dirtied it up again the next day.

- _He had the same arguments when she asked him why he wouldn't make his bed when she spend a week at their house after Atom's death_ -

It ended with who ever wanted to sleep inside cleaning up and the other going to the groceries shop, because that's apparently the only thing they could all agree on.

Later that night while they were having diner around a new build bonfire they decided what everybody should be doing for the house. Jasper and Monty, Octavia's high school friends were not allowed near any fragile objects and Monty was raised by professional gardeners, they will take care of the garden. Maya and Clarke wanted to clean everything before anyone would work inside for safety reasons. Maya sensing another 'argument' coming stated that she was a nurse so she knew better and it would be easier if anyone get hurt to not get it infected if everything was clean. Octavia agreed to help for a few hours but only if she didn't have to spend the all-day inside. They all knew she didn't like to stay inside so Bellamy decided that she could be the liaison between every one that way she could be outside as much as she wanted. Miller, Bellamy and Murphy – _who Clarke had just met and didn't made the best impression on him_ \- were going to keep themselves busy by fixing the fence.

It all went well for a couple of days, sure Mom and Dad, has they decided to nicknamed them because they were both always hovering and giving safety advice to everyone, got into a lot of 'arguments' in less than a week but the farm had so much space the others just made themselves scares every time it happened.

Things got better after the first big incident.

Jasper got hurt.

They were tossing a ball around while waiting for 'mom & dad' to quiet down when Jasper stumble upon a log and fall backward on a rack laying on the grass it was digging deep in is back side and Octavia started screaming. In only a matter of second Bellamy and Clarke were both by their side.

"What the hell happened?" Bellamy asked in a very deep voice while hugging O tightly.

"We were just playing!" Miller shouted pulling both of his hands behind his head clearly panicked. "He fall on the rack!"

"It's okay Jasper can you tell me how much it hurts on a scale of 1 to 10?" Clarke asked with a really soothing voice almost a whisper.

"I don't know like 5 it was at 100 when I fall but now it only hurts when I move." Somehow Jasper was not panicked anymore.

"Miller are you okay?" She turned to him and he nodded to her.

"Murphy and Miller I want you to go inside the girls and I found a found a picnic table earlier and cleaned it up." They were starting to go toward the house but she stopped them. "Take the top of the table out and bring it back here." She was still very calm.

After a few minutes the boys came back and Jasper hissed while he managed to pull himself on the table. "Now everybody helps! Slowly we are going to take Jasper to Bellamy's back truck and you'll drive him to the hospital." Bellamy was about to question that last sentence but Octavia silenced him.

Clarke came to talk to Bellamy once he was inside the car ready to go.

"I'll call them as soon as you leave so my mom should probably be waiting for you there. Don't hurry and don't take Georgetown street too much bumps in the road it's going to hurt him."

Octavia wanted to stay and when Clarke saw her starting to unclimbed from the truck Clarke got closer to Bellamy so he would be the only one seeing her watery eyes.

"Please take her with you." He nodded simply thinking that she would explain later they didn't have time right now. "O I need you to tell me what road I can take you need to stay with me."

O looked at Clarke with a pleading look but Bellamy drove away.

When they came back from the hospital with a lightly sedated Jasper, Clarke had cleaned up an entire room for him putting on fresh sheets cleaning or arranging the windows putting fresh water and a glass on the nightstand and two of their blanket to be sure he wouldn't get sick. The diner was ready, the fire too. She was going over the list of things they needed to do around the house. Octavia rushed to her side and hugged her whispering to her ear.

"She took great care of Jasper." She could feel her friend stiffen in her arms but she only tighten her grip on her. When she finally loosen up her grip she saw that Clarke was looking at Bellamy who was helping the other put Jasper to bed. "He asked but I told him it was you story to tell."

"Thank you O." Clarke said going back to the kitchen to check on some imaginary thing she had to do here.

The summer after that went as if nothing happened. Jasper felt better and a week later he resumed his work around the house Maya always at his side. The boys kept working outside getting splinter or simple cuts from time to time that Clarke and Maya could clean, stitched, and bandaged herselves. Clarke and O kept working inside Clarke painting the all house with beautiful drawings and at least once a day the kids made themselves disappear because Mom and Dad were having a fight. Clarke never explained what happened and Bellamy never asked.

- _not that he didn't want to it was all he could think about each time he was looking at her and she had a sad look in her eyes, even when she was laughing with Monty over his discovery of a moonshine equipment on the barn she always looked sad but he felt like he was the only one to see it since no one else seemed concerned_ -

The summer ended with the house far from done but Monty told them that they just have to come back on their spare day to finish it.

And that's what they all did.

When Christmas came around the next year, they decided to spend it all together in the old house, Miller would join them on Christmas evening because he wanted to spend Christmas Eve with his dad, Monty and Jasper promised their parents to eat with them but to leave as soon as the dinner was over. The other were all orphans – _or at least lived like they were-_ . By this time, Monroe was a definite add to their group and so was Raven who met Clarke under cheating-dumbass-boyfriend circumstance as they liked to say, O had met a new man called Lincoln who was the perfect opposite to whatever boyfriend she had before him but Bellamy still was not okay with it.

- _Let's face it he will never be okay with anyone dating his sister_ -

Christmas Eve was calm Bellamy and Murphy cooked pretending they had hunted the turkey themselves. Bellamy and Clarke didn't go into any fight that day. Not that they were still having many arguments since the summer but sometime they just couldn't help it they found the other so infuriating.

They manage to come back home 2 days before New Year's Eve before they got in to their biggest fight ever.

They were sitting on the porch on the back of Bellamy and Miller's house, Clarke silently drinking the hot cocoa that Bellamy just gave her shivering from the cold but Bellamy was only seeing her sad eyes wondering in the nothingness around them. He's been wondering why she was so sad for a year and a half now and to be honest he couldn't wait any longer he started to really appreciate _–like really really maybe even a little too much according to his best friend-_ the Princess' company and it was hurting him to see that even though she was having so true moments of happiness some time and the sound of her laugh when it was true was like music to his ears, she was still shutting out from time to time looking sadder than he could have ever possibly thing someone can be.

"Princess! Can I ask you something personal?" He demanded while sitting down next to her.

She looked at him putting on one of her fake smile that he hated to much tilting her head slightly. "Shoot away!"

"Will you?...I don't know… I mean…" He hesitated a little nervous that he wanted to ask her a personal question even though she never really confined in him.

"Come on Blake you're making me nervous you're not going to ask me out are you? It isn't worth the risk trust me " and without waiting for his answer she started laughing one of those really laugh she only barely let out this days, before adding. "Sorry it was too tempting, I know you're not going to ask me out don't worry that would be ridiculous but you should see your face."

Bellamy totally forgot about his question and about her laugh at that moment. "What do you mean 'it would be ridiculous'? Am I not good enough for the little princess?" He started storming without even looking at her he didn't know why but her words hurt him deeply. "Of course not I am nothing but a simple knight, leaving in a shitty neighborhood. Why would the Princess even think about going out with me? I don't have any money, I don't have any future I have nothing to offer to her." He was interrupted by the sound of her mug crushing on the floor but he didn't look at her didn't want to see her pity him.

"3 years that's how long we've known each other 3 years and you still see me like that over privileged little princess" She was yelling, feeling all the anger she had toward him over this past 3 years rushing right back into her. "3 fucking years and you still don't get it."

"Get what princess?" he was hissing her nickname on purpose "Get that you want to be treated differently? That you want to be in charge of everything? That you think you're better than us? Than me? Oh I get that Clarke I think everybody gets that. Think that I came here trying to figure out why you're always so sad. How stupid of me?"

"I bear it so they don't have to." She murmured. Which got Bellamy even angrier. "Speak up princess, it's not like you're not a usual pain in my ass so you might as well not stop now!"

"I bare it so they don't have to" she said gesturing to the inside of the house. "I keep all my shit to myself and take responsibility over them so they can be happy and live like young adults and not get buried under whatever crap they would have to go through without us. But you're right maybe you would all be better off without me." She stopped for a second sigh and took a step toward Bellamy. "Take care of them for me." And she kissed him on the cheek before going to her car and leaving the place. Bellamy stood there frozen not totally aware of what just happened. As soon as Clarke's car was heard by the others they were out on the porch asking him question he didn't have the answers to.

None of them saw Clarke for the next 6 months except for O who was still leaving with her but Clarke always found a way to spend more time outside the dorm to escape her.

She was getting pretty good at pretending that she had a lot of work to do before graduation or at least she thought so but Octavia wasn't buying it and the other either but they let her live however she wanted to. Miller had official joined the force alongside with Murphy and Bellamy and every time one of them was patrolling the campus they would stop in front of Clarke's dorm just to see her walk by. Raven had started dating her engineering class TA and was texting almost daily to Clarke to keep her inform but never got any answer. Jasper and Monty both made several other visit to Abby who never asked her anything about her daughter. They didn't go to the old house, even when spring came with insanely hot temperature. Octavia wasn't really speaking to Bellamy anymore, she knew that it was not his fault so she was making an effort to call him every other day and come to their house at least once a week to check on him but it was all she agreed to do with him.

When graduation week came around Raven and Octavia spotted Clarke on the far back at their ceremonies and knew that at some point she would come back to them that she still loved them.

Monty and Jasper were not allowed to theirs after the prank they put on the week before on Maya's graduation from nursing school.

The last one to graduate was Clarke and she didn't want to attend. She had a new place to visit if she wanted to move out of O and she flat, and anyhow no one would come to see her walk to the stage in a cap and gown so it was really a waste of time for her, but Lincoln and Octavia told her that they will come that they really wanted to see her there – _keeping for them the part where they didn't want her to move out anyway_ \- She let O drag her to the mall to by a new dress to wear underneath the gown "You never know what could happen out there" was the go to sentence.

By her graduation morning Clarke was a little exited happy that the couple forced her to do it but not ready to admit it to them. She joined her classmate later that day with no idea of where Octavia and Lincoln had disappeared too this morning and a little nervous that they would stood her up.

"Alana Garland" two more person and it would be her turn. She was watching Alana's family cheering for her as she took her diploma jealousy and sadness taking over her.

"Clarke Griffin" she really didn't want to go but the person behind her was pushing her to go. She walked to the head master of the art department who was handing her diploma to her, when she heard cheers coming from behind her. She turned around and started feeling tears rolling down her cheeks. They were all here. She disappeared for 6 month avoiding them and yet they all came to cheer for her on her big day. She smiled wildly and run toward them.

Jasper and Monty were the first one to engulf her into a hug quickly followed by Raven who wanted to introduced Wick to her, she saw Bellamy eyes and the tears that were rolling against his cheeks but more people wanted to hug her before she could get to him, Murphy and then Maya, Miller, Monroe, Harper, who she didn't know but let her hug her anyway and when she finally made her way to Lincoln and Octavia thanking them Bellamy had left. And her smile disappeared with him.

"Where did Bellamy go?" She asked.

Octavia looked around looking for her brother in the crowd.

"I don't know." She finally admitted.

Sadness overcome Clarke again and it was worse than before.

Raven took her into her arms again "Please come home with us! We're going to the farmhouse to celebrate" Clarke only nodded she was tired of being alone, tired of shielding them out of her life, she missed them so much.

"Great your stuff are already in the car" shouted Octavia.

Somehow even after 6 months it wasn't even surprising for Clarke.

An hour later they were in the old house and she was feeling like she could breathe again after a long time without oxygen. It was nice to be there.

"It's our first time here too this year, it didn't feel right without you." Maya told her.

"Sorry" was the first word Clarke said since asking for Bellamy back at the ceremony.

The only answer she got was Jasper yelling "Group hug" and everybody ended up on top of her on the couch.

She knew he was here she could feel it. He wasn't part of the hug and when everybody was out of her he was gone. Raven spend a lot of time introducing Wick and Clarke found out that they were always happily fighting about everything and nothing teasing each other. It was really nice to see her happy. Looking around herself she can see that everybody seemed happy. Octavia sat down next to her on the couch quickly join by Lincoln and everybody else disappeared.

"That's a great magic trick!" Clarke said feeling a little self-conscious even if it was not the first time she was left alone with the two of them. She even grew a lot closer to Lincoln still not opening to anyone but trusting him and calling him when she needed someone to pick her up late at night or anything really. But somehow this seemed different.

"Clarke, if you want to stay you're going to have to talk to him." Clarke felt herself sobbing again. "You have to we know it was none of your fault but you two need to make up we wouldn't be able to go through that again."

Lincoln put Clarke's head on his shoulder while Octavia was talking so Clarke could cry.

"I am so sorry. I thought it would be better that way for all of you." Clarke tried to say.

Octavia started nodding. "Not to me I know all that I have been living with you for years. Go upstairs and talk to him. Please" She was making her famous puppy eyes at her.

Clarke got up swiped her tears and went to the stairs where of course everybody was sitting listening to them. She sighed and made her way between her friends to get to Bellamy's room. She stopped pondering her choice. She could go back downstairs call for a cab and go away again that would be so much easier than what was about to happen.

She took a deep breath and knocked.

"Go away!" Bellamy grumbled through the door.

"Bellamy it's Clarke! Can we talk?" he was at the door before she could finish her sentence.

Bellamy opened the door his eyes was red from obvious crying and he had deep bag under his eyes from lack of sleep but he managed to smile at her when he let her enter the room locking it behind them.

"You know that they are all outside the door right? They are not going to burst in by accident." Clarke stated.

"It's not to keep them out it's to keep you in" he said putting the key in his back pocket. "I am not letting you walk out on me again."

She could say something, she know she should do say something, but sorry doesn't seem to cover it and right now she feels like she doesn't have a brain anymore, all she want to do is burry herself under the cover to hide like when she was little and the thunder was keeping her awake at night. But she knows she is a grown up now she has to face the consequences of her actions, so she sat down on his bed – _unmade bed some things never change-_

"Thank you!" she whispers.

"For what?" he asks sitting down next to her.

"You took care of them, they all seem pretty happy. They didn't need me."

"I did what I could but they are only happy because you are here" he answers with a sad low voice.

"Sorry." She says absentmindedly playing with the hem of her dress. Before standing up suddenly looking right at him. "I am so sorry. I missed them so much." She starts crying and against all instinct he just tugged her into him to hug her so she could cry freely.

"They missed you too." "Yeah we missed you a lot." They hear a college of voices.

"Get lost!" Bellamy yells at them.

They here footsteps on the stairs and Clarke starts to giggle in his arms.

"Hey come here. This is not over and now that we are alone I want to talk." He sat back on the bed and drive her to the bed next to him. She let herself down on it her back lying on the bed her stare focus on the fan above their head.

"I missed you." She says as a whisper. But before he could say anything she turn to watch him and put a finger on his mouth so he would know to let her finish. "You're an ass half the time but I need you in my life I need them all of you. You challenge me, you never look at me like a demoiselle in distress and you seem to be the only one who knows when I am sad. I trust you I really do. I just…" She stops take a deep breath and turn back to fan watching. "I got hurt too much by the people I trusted I didn't want you to hurt me too and I spend so much time keeping them all out of my sadness I didn't see why I should drag you into it."

She stopped for a while it seems like hours to her but it was really only a few minutes before he finally started talking.

"Together!" he said simply turning her back to look at him.

"We share all of their life together taking care of them together protecting them together why should the both of us shoulder our own burden alone?" He asks.

She starts crying again. 6 months she spend bottling everything inside not yelling at anyone, missing all of them, not crying because after all it was her own decision. He scoots closer to her and hug her tightly.

"Shh! I would offer you to share my story first but you know O so I guess you already know about my dead mother our absentee father my constant need to work so she could have everything she wants and I know for sure you already know about my overprotective tendencies. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color?" she answer with a playful voice.

He laugh at that and gesture her to get on the bed so they can be more comfortable. He sat his head on the head board is legs laying on the bed while she was sitting beside him face him her legs crossed.

"What do you want to know first?" she asks.

"How about your mom?" he answers not really sure if it is the best move to start with that. She stares at her feet for a while before looking at him again.

"Okay but…" she crawl herself into his side putting his arm around her. "I am probably going to cry again." He sighs and hug her tighter letting his hand slide along her back.

"My father died the summer before I started college, so 2 months before I met Octavia. I thought it was my best friend fault, they were in a car coming back from engagement party for one of their common friends Marcus Kane and Wells was driving because both my parents had been drinking and soon we figured out that the driver was drunk when the accident happened I spend all summer hating Wells because for me he killed my father but my first month in college I was working at the hospital with my mother since I was a pre-med back then and I was task with filling the new students files and I saw Wells' with the big red note saying that he was Diabetic. I didn't know that back then so I read the file and he was diagnostic 8 months before so he couldn't have been drunk it would have kill him. I cornered him asking what really happened and that's when he told me that in fact my mom was driving he trying to prevent it but she was telling him that she knew what she was doing she was a doctor she knew that she was capable to drive. He just didn't want me to hate my mom like I hated him. Soon I realized that my mom was drinking more and more for a long time now and one time a couple of months before we met I told her supervisor that I was worried about her because he was a family friend and I knew he would help her. He did he gave her 2 months of paid leave and made sure she checked in on a really nice program she is clean now but she won't forgive me just like I can't really forgive her. I did it because I love her but she still killed my dad."

By the end of her story Bellamy's shirt was wet from tears but he didn't really care. He took it all in understanding that little blond in his arms for the first time soothing her. He knew that she wasn't waiting for an answer she just wanted to tell me everything.

"Do you want to keep going?" she nodded 'no'. "That's okay I am not going anywhere."

As if she needed to make sure of that she clenched her fist on his shirt getting closer to him still sobbing. No one came to disturb them even when the room became darker as the sun disappeared. They spend hours in the room, tugged into each other talking about little thing and about everything she missed out on when she took her 'time off' as Bellamy decided to call it. Finally they fall asleep and were only waken up by Octavia knocking on the door.

"Guys, are you still alive?"

"Yeah O we are still alive" Bellamy called out yawning but still keeping the little blond in his arms.

"Clarke?" they both started laughing. "What I just wanted to check. I am not sure you would say she dead if you actually killed her in there."

"I am fine O. I'll be there in 10'" She looked at Bellamy's smile dropping get herself closer to him and called out to Octavia again. "Let's make it 15'". Octavia returned downstairs giggling.

"Hi!" she smiled at Bellamy.

"Hi!" he smiled right back.

"Want to go downstairs?" She asks "Not really! They made breakfast all alone I am sure it's a mess down there." She start giggling and he decide that he want to see her happy more often.


	3. Murphy's Traumatic Experiences - part 1

Chapter 3: Murphy's traumatic experiences

 **Okay so if I did my job correctly we are a little over a year before O's birthday at 'Bees and Birds' I hope that year gets to be as long as the 4 years before all in one but know that it's going to be a full of fluffy cuteness long coming Bellarke.**

"I am fine O. I'll be there in 10'" She looked at Bellamy's smile dropping get herself closer to him and called out to Octavia again. "Let's make it 15'". Octavia returned downstairs giggling.

"Hi!" she smiled at Bellamy.

"Hi!" he smiled right back.

"Want to go downstairs?" She asks "Not really! They made breakfast all alone I am sure it's a mess down there." She start giggling and he decide that he wants to see her happy more often.

They stay in bed lost in each other and in all the revelation they had about each other the previous night. Bellamy lets his hand rub her back slowly and she revel in the feeling. But before they could slip into a blissful sleep again someone is knocking on the door again.

"It's Maya, I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to come down so I brought your breakfast upstairs." On cue Clarke's stomach makes itself known. "You're really sweet Maya but we are coming down I want to see the damages." Clarke answers.

Maya is really the sweetest of them all. She is always caring, discrete, flushing when one of them start swearing. Clarke met her in pre-med and although none of them continue that path they staid friends ever since not that O gave her any choice any way making puppy eyes every time Maya was saying that she didn't want to go out. And once she had been introduced to Jasper she was a goner she moved in with Jasper and Monty 5 months after she met them in her own room of course even if sometimes she wakes up in Jasper's bed we all know that it's really innocent.

Clarke tears herself out of Bellamy's arm shivering when she feels the cold of the room brushing her body. They both moan once she gets totally of him. It was really nice to cuddle instead of fighting for once and they don't really want to get out of here.

-BANG-

"Okay we really have to go!" Clarke starts walking to the door before looking back at him. "Key please!" he joins her brushing his arm against her as he unlick the door "I need to change my shirt" she looks at him and see that at least half of her make up ended up on his shirt during the night. "Oh my…! I need to wash off wait for me before you get down?" He nodded as she was getting out.

They met in front of his door both still feeling the need to touch each other without really wanting to ask themselves why.

"Ready?" She took a deep breath and started going down the stairs Bellamy following closely his hand on her lower back. He took it off before they got in the part of the stairs visible from the living room.

"Sleeping beauty! Prince Charming!" Raven laughed at herself but Clarke and Bellamy were looking at her not really understanding. "It's almost 11 guys, we haven't seen any of you since 3pm yesterday." Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other not really caring about that but Clarke's stomach was clearly not on the same page as it made noises again.

"What happened earlier? We heard a Bang." Bellamy asked to the group of people in front of them.

"We might have broken the oven trying to make cookies." Clarke rolled her eyes. "So how much did you miss us mom?" asked Jasper with a bright smile.

"Let's assess the damages first I'll answer that after." Clarke made her way to the kitchen leaving Bellamy with the others.

"So, did you sleep well last night?" Miller asked getting everyone's attention to Bellamy.

"We talked a lot didn't sleep that much" "And?" this time it was Murphy questioning him. "And nothing, everything is fine she is not going to go away I think so it's all good."

Money was exchanged between them with Bellamy nodding at them trying to repress a laugh.

"Wait!" O said "What about this morning? Why did you need 15min? And how did they become more like an hour and a half?" Bellamy looked shocked. An hour and a half? Really? It felt like 5 min. He took a look at Clarke who was standing by the kitchen door listening to them and wearing the same incredulity look as him. "We were being lazy. As I said we didn't sleep much last night talked a lot." Clarke smiled at him.

"Dad I need to show you the damages so we can talk about their punishment." She says half serious half giggling so he joined her in the kitchen.

The kitchen or what was left of it. "I would suggest that they put way to much baking powder in their cookies they exploded in the oven breaking said oven and well redecorate the kitchen." As she finished her explanation cookie dough got down from the selling in her hair. She rolled her eyes again. "So Officer Blake what do you think?"

"Well it's detective now!" Clarke jump in his arms. "Bellamy that's so great why didn't you tell me?" she was cheering and Bellamy had to lean to be able to whisper in her ear "They don't know it yet. Miller is the only one to know and it's just because he was the one to open the results for me."

She nods not asking why or when he is going to tell them. "So detective! How about you help me find a great sentence for them!"

The other heard Clarke giggling and laughing and cheering and they are really happy about it with a new bet going on… How many time before their first 'welcome back' fight?

"Everybody in the kitchen right now!" Bellamy yells at them. They look at each other and laugh but nobody really wants to go there and suddenly they start wondering if maybe if they stop yelling at each other they are going to start yelling at them instead. "Do I need to repeat myself?" Bellamy's voice is even louder. "Oh I get the Dad joke now." Jokes Wick. "Shh Kyle! I don't want to be grounded" Raven puts her hand on his mouth to shut him up.

They all trail down to the kitchen.

"Care to explain yourself?" asked Clarke.

Wick tried to make a joke but Raven gave him a death glare.

"We are so sorry! We didn't want to wake you up and we don't really know how to cook." Monty pleaded.

"You don't know how to cook but you know how to clean, don't you?" Clarke continued. They all nodded and started to get out of the kitchen to the broom closet to get what they needed to clean up. "Ouch! Clarke is really good mom" Wick try to whisper but it goes out a little louder than he expected. "Wick I don't know you yet so don't make me come to you." Clarke respond.

Everybody laugh and the day went on as if nothing had ever happened. Clarke went in town to buy groceries with Monty – _he really missed her the most-_ while Bellamy and Miller started to mow the lawn one in the back one in the front. Maya and Octavia went to the garden. Jasper and Wick tried to repair the oven with Raven sassy comment as sole help.

"I really missed you Clarke" Monty said after 10 min of a silent drive.

"I am really sorry Monty I missed you so much." She looked at him and he was smiling, not because she was sorry or because she missed him, he was grinning like a 5 years old with a secret.

"Spill it Monty we won't be alone all day." She smiled gently at him.

"I met someone." Monty stopped when he saw Clarke looking around them he was a little panicked. Clarke parked the car in the first spot she found wanting to only focus on Monty not on the road.

"Clarke what are you doing?" "This is important I want to know everything and I want to focus only on you. Take your time! The others can wait!" She smiled at him taking is hand stroking her thumb on the back of his hand gently.

"I don't even know if he likes me like that." Clarke wasn't surprised she had known Monty's liking of the male population for a while know. She suddenly looked concern remembering that she was in truth the only one to know.

"Monty did you tell anyone else?" Monty nodded 'no'. His smile fading a little.

"It's okay I just wanted to know. So are you going to tell me more?"

His smile was right back on. "Of course I have been wanting to tell you everything for months now. Plus I need your help finding out if I have a chance."

Clarke looked around them before asking him. "Milk shake?" Monty looked a little panicked but answer anyway. "To go yes!" Clarke laughed "Of course to go I am just hungry I didn't get to taste the cookies this morning"

They got out of the car into the Diner near them and got two cherry milkshake to go and up right back in the car. "I can't believe Bellamy lend you his truck!" He said. "Well you guys brought me here last night so I didn't have mine and we need food. " "What happened last night?" Monty asked. "Monty! We were talking about you quit stalling."

"Yeah okay! So it's about Miller" Clarke almost spilled out her milkshake. She sure missed a lot of thing this past 6 month.

They kept talking about Monty new found interested in their old friend. And from time to time he would try to get her to talk to him about the previous night. After almost an hour both of their phone start buzzing.

 _Monty's phone :_

 **J: Did she took off again and left you at the grocery store? I have a bet going on for that.**

Monty laughed, but decided not to answer.

 _Clarke's phone:_

 **R: Mom! I am hungry when are you coming back home? Dad is starting to look nervous.**

 **C: Sorry Raven we got carried away on our catching up we'll be back in an hour with barbecue food can you make sure no one burns the house while you light up the fire please!**

She put her phone back into her purse.

"We better get going before they come tracking us down" Monty said pointing out the road.

They spend the all weekend in the old house before coming back in town. Clarke decided that she still wanted to move out so Lincoln could move in with O and everybody except for Bellamy was okay with that especially when she told them that she found a loft downtown with enough space for her to not have to rent an extra place to plaint in and it was 10min out from everybody's places.

Wick soon moved in with Bellamy and Miller not wanting to live on Campus anymore since his girl wasn't living there anymore. Raven wasn't ready to move in with her after only 4 months and she really liked the place she got with Murphy and Harper plus the boys liked that the girls were not leaving on their own. That left Clarke living alone but after that many time without having all of them around she appreciated the peace and quiet she could find sometime.

The peace and quiet didn't stand for long. After a month Clarke and Bellamy started arguing again _–Which got Murphy and Miller $100 each-_ Clarke had found a job in a gallery downtown and Bellamy wanted her to stop walking back home at night. He didn't know that she was calling Lincoln when she thought it was really too late to walk home safely just like she did at school and she didn't want him to know she would rather fight with him than give him a new reason to pick at his sister's boyfriend. – _And she was starting to really appreciate the overprotectiveness of Bellamy-_

It was on movie night so everybody was at her place since it was the biggest. When she moved in they all bought a overhead projector for movie night because in the back of Clarke loft there was a big white wall it was perfect.

They managed to move all the furniture around so people could either be seated on one of the couches or on the bed, she also had a mountain of pillow on display, loves seat to very comfortable beach chairs and blankets and air mattress for who ever wanted one. They were well prepared as this was a twice a week event. Raven and Wick took one of the air mattress and put it in front of the bed, Lincoln who was still trying to get Clarke out of her fight with Bellamy had a place beside Octavia on one of the couch while Maya and Jasper were cuddling on the other one. Monroe and Harper were talking with Murphy on the back about whether or not they should move the beach chair closer to the other Miller and Monty had made a 'fort like' with the mountain of pillows so they can seat between the two couches. Leaving only the bed for Clarke and Bellamy to seat on when they came back from the kitchen after their argument with popcorn for everyone. They both sat on one end of the bed not even looking at each other when Clarke saw Monty pleading eyes.

"Drinks!" she yelled scaring half of her friends. "Bellamy, care to help me?" she look at him with a 'it's important with have to talk' look so he followed her mumbling something along the way of "you're not the boss of me".

"What?" he asked not pleased to be back in the kitchen.

"First stop worrying when it gets too late Lincoln comes and get me back home safely"

"That man always finds a way to get on my good side" he smiled at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Second. Do you know if Miller is seeing anybody?" she asked shyly.

"Sorry to disappoint you princess but I would be more his type than you." He said suddenly realizing that it was not supposed to be public knowledge. "Shit! Clarke you can't tell anyone he is going to kill me!"

"Oh I don't think so." She said giggling.

"You know something I don't" he smirked.

"Oh Bellamy the sum of everything I know and you don't could kill you. But I was allowed to speak to you about it so…" "Quit stalling princess!"

"Do you think Miller would be into Monty?" Clarke asked not really knowing why she was the one blushing about that.

"We don't really do girly talk but I don't think he chose this place to watch the movies every weeks by mistakes. Can we go back now? We're missing the show." He laughs a little.

"I am sure your sister and Raven could find a movie to watch without us." Bellamy is about to leave when Clarke grabs his forearm "The drinks!" they pick out sodas and smoothies from the fridge and get them to the others. Clarke sat back on the bed getting thumbs up at Monty who smiled.

When Bellamy gets back on the bed he gets closer to her this time, his arms brushing against hers. They are doing this more often since Clarke came back they fight a little than talk gently on important subject and end up being affectionate with each other before the end of the night but they never talk about that a little because of the fear the share that it might end in an fight and a lot because they just don't want it to end.

Raven and Octavia finally choose a movie. Need for Speed, nice slow love story and car racing perfect for everybody. Before the movie even begins Bellamy slide his hand on Clarke's back and when Miller gets up to shut the light off Clarke let herself fall on his shoulder. That's how they have spent the last 2 movie nights Bellamy gently caressing Clarke's back while Clarke gets her head in his neck pit. She wants to be closer tonight she missed his contact since last time so she put her legs on top of his and he grins putting his hand on her knees to hug her tighter get her closer. She moans as he puts a light on the top of her head.

The noise attracted Murphy's eyes and that's the first time he gets to witness them together but Bellamy glares at him so he shut up and Bellamy and Clarke move a little to their left so there are in the blind spot the only place in the bed that's totally without light. They stay like that for all the movie Bellamy with one hand on Clarke's back the other hugging her tightly while she is cuddle up against him as closer as she could.

"The movie is almost over Princess!" he whispers in her hair. But Clarke is almost asleep and she really doesn't care she just want to stay like that. "Come on Clarke! I don't want you to go either but I don't want to answer their questions even more." That gets her attention and with a little moans she gets herself of him, he puts a last kiss on her head before getting back to his previous place on the bed. Clarke falls asleep before the movie ends and when she wakes up later that night everybody is gone but her phone is lighting up.

 **JM: After Bellamy threaten me I agreed to keep your little cuddling to myself because I know you both need some love but if you get together I want the scoop I have a bet on you two.**

 **B: Needs to do more movie nights! Sleep well!**

 **O: You need to stop falling asleep after 1 movie we had more stuff to watch last night.**

Clarke decide to only answer to O putting Bellamy on copy.

 **C: O, you could have stayed and watch more movies if you wanted. I miss having you around.**

She smiled to herself and got right back to sleep hugging the pillow Bellamy had to his back earlier it's still smell like him.

 **A/N : So this chapter is going to take more space than I thought because there are still like 10 months to go on I am going to try to keep it short though because I swear the story is not supposed to be 'how they fell in love'**


	4. Murphy's Traumatic Experiences - part 2

**So it's going to take longer than I thought but I decided that instead of adding super long chapters I would try to put smaller one as long as I find a good time to end them.**

 **So there you get a new part of Murphy's trauma.**

Chapter 4: Murphy's Traumatic Experiences part 2

The morning after Clarke is awake by Monty knocking at her door.

"Clarke!" He is yelling.

"For god sake Monty I need some coffee first." She opened the door to Monty with two 'to go cup' from her favorite coffee place. She smiles at him taking the coffee he offers her.

"What do you want from me at…" She stops there looking at her father watch on her wrist it's almost 10 am. It's been happening more often she is sleeping better when she falls asleep in Bellamy's arms. But she is also waking up missing him not being there when she opens her eyes in the morning.

"I want to talk about last night." Once again she chokes on her beverage. Her mind is going around last night event she knows Murphy saw them but did Monty saw them too?

"You know about Miller!" Monty says seeing her lack of interest in the conversation he is trying to have. Clarke sigh and smiles at him. "Yeah Miller sorry sleepy brain. Needs coffee. So what happened? I kind of spaced out in the middle of the movie."

"Nothing! Nothing happened how am I supposed to do that?" 'You're asking me? Is that a joke?' she thinks to herself.

"First thing first. What is the problem here?" 'Other than you being so jumpy' she left out that last part.

"What if he doesn't like me that would be weird for all of us? Plus you and Bellamy seemed to be the only one to know about us."

"Yeah I was meaning to ask. What's up with that? I don't know Miller that well and even though he is always with us he usually keeps to himself or only interact with Bellamy and Murphy he isn't even fully close of Wick yet; but you're not like that and you've been best friend with Jasper and O for a decade now so how come they don't know?"

"Promise you won't laugh?" he asks pleading.

"Monty!" She knows she used her Mommy voice but she really need to know.

"I didn't want them to try to set me up with their friends like they always do with you or like they did with Raven before she met Wick." He explains.

"That sounds like a very valid reason" she tells him seriously remembering briefly the catastrophic blind dates her friends send her on.

"So what do I do know?" Monty asks again still jumpy.

"I have to think about it but it's all going to be fine trust me." She will not repeat Bellamy's pillow theory without proof so she leaves it to that for now.

About a month later – movie night...

Bellamy and Clarke still haven't talk but it's getting harder for the both of them to keep their hands to themselves. Like last week when they went bowling and Clarke's bowl kept ending on the gutter, Bellamy went to show her how to position herself to send the bowl but having him so close to her only made Clarke want to lean against his body her head tilt a little on the back so she could just smell him. Murphy was nice enough to fake chock on his fries so they would just stop. Or the week before that when they were baking a birthday cake for Raven and ended up having an argument about the icing that turned into a food and tinkling fight and with Bellamy thumb on Clarke's cheek trying to get some red icing of her face. And once again Murphy was the one to walk on them.

Murphy didn't mind really, he was not the one to judge and if they actually ended up together he was fine with it and if they didn't it was okay by him too really, not that he didn't care he loved them both but he just wanted to stop walking on them really really wanted to stop doing that.

It's a routine by now everyone found their place in Clarke's loft for movie night and Clarke and Bellamy found a way to always end up curl up against each other on the dark corner of her bed. She falls asleep in his arms and when she wakes up everybody is gone and it's just getting frustrating for her. It's not even only Bellamy that she is missing in the morning it's all of them she miss getting to wake up to Raven's laughter, Lincoln's pancake, Monty's jumpiness and she would really like to actually wake up in Bellamy's arms not just fall asleep on him. Over the past month with the help of Murphy they were able to be more affectionate with each other in public without their friends questioning them because they were still fighting a lot and it was just becoming part of their new routine since Clarke came back and each time one of their hands was lingering a little too long or they were looking at each other not like they were going to kill each other Murphy found a way to get the attention on him.

They both knew they really needed to talk but they just wanted to enjoy the moment longer.

 **C: To all: Sleepover movies? Miss waking up with you guys.**

She got a bunch of "hell yes". But later that day she also got a text she was waiting for.

 **B: Miss waking up with you too.**

Somehow after Murphy caught them the first time they got pretty good at sending text to all with subtext for each other but they still have to get better at it on live.

 **B: We need to help Miller and Monty before I kill one of them.**

 **C: Thought you didn't do girly talk?**

 **B: Depends on the girl talking.**

She knew she was blushing but since she was alone in the loft she didn't really care.

 **C: I have a plan for tonight just go along with it.**

 **B: I don't take orders from you Princess.**

 **C: yeah we'll see about that…**

Later that night once everybody was there and pizzas had been ordered Raven and O started their little show. It was very entertaining like the cartoons on theater they would each bring movies that no one wanted to watch and try to convince them along with each other but end up picking a movie in Clarke's collection. Though tonight Clarke had plans of her own.

"Can I choose the first movie for once?" she asked stopping them.

"Depends what's the choice here." Raven and O asked in the same time.

"The Mist. It's a Stephen King so it's perfect for the nerds. It's a horror movie so that should go well with the back of the class", she pointed to Murphy, Harper and Monroe who were already cheering. "It's really sad which would give you two a good reason to cuddle with those too", she add pointing out Wick and Lincoln, keeping to herself the 'or anyone else who wants to cuddle' she really wanted to had looking at Bellamy, and Monty and Miller. "So who's up for it?"

Everybody's hand were up.

"You two can fight over the next one we are here for the night." She said really proud of herself.

The pizzas came up and after they settle down with their plates Raven hit the play button. Bellamy and Clarke all but inhale their pizzas so they can get rid of their plates and then resume to find their little stop on her bed watching the movie. The only sounds coming out were some 'oh', 'yeah', 'what the', Clarke was giggling she saw the movie 10 times already but still some of the scenes made her want to actually hide behind Bellamy instead of in his arms, even Bellamy was not that proud of himself. But when he asked Clarke why she pick out this movie "it's awful Princess why would you traumatize them?" she only nodded toward Miller and Monty where a terrified Monty was gripping Miller's hand like his life depended on it. "You're a genius" he smiled."Shh! the movie is almost over!" she whispered and he was about to get away from her when she added "It was not just for them trust me" and just took him right back to holding her.

5 minutes later while the credits were rolling everybody was either crying or sobbing except for Clarke and Bellamy who could stay in each other arms even when the light were turned on. Clarke just pretended to keep crying. "Genius" he murmured to her.

The next movie was chosen pretty easily everybody voting for something light and funny so Disney movies it was. To make sure Raven would not object they chose her favorite 'Wreck it Ralph' and after some popcorn was made the light were turn off again Clarke crawled right back into Bellamy's arms after tearing herself painfully out of them to make sure the popcorn machine was used properly.

After several other movies everybody felt asleep. Bellamy and Clarke were tangled into each other on her bed her head was on his shoulder, her legs encircling one of his, he had his arms hugging her tightly against him.

Bellamy woke up with the first light of day coming through the large windows. He was smiling happy to be able to wake up with his little blond princess in his arms. He rolled so he can face her and pushed her closer to him putting little kisses on her forehead.

"Bellamy! It's way too early!" she growled. "Once they wake up I won't be able to do that!" he said as if it was obvious.

She smiled at him, putting her arm out of his restrain so she could put it around his neck and play with his curl while he was slowly brushing her back with his fingers.

"Hi!" she said locking eyes with him. Seeing something in those beautiful brown eyes she'd never seen before. She didn't know what it was but she just wanted to get lost in the warm feeling it was giving her.

He hold her even tighter so there was not even space for air between them.

"Hi!" he said back putting a light kiss on the tip of her nose.

That was it Clarke couldn't take it anymore she needed to just kiss him already but before she could do it his lips was on hers light and tender and sweet, shivers were running all over her body mirroring the goose bumps appearing on Bellamy's arms. She was about to deepen the kiss when they heard noises behind them.

"Seriously you two find a room already! Preferably one without all your friends in it!"

They didn't even move before answering "Sorry Murphy!" They already knew they didn't need to add anything he promised to keep her secret what ever happened until they were ready to decide what they wanted anyway.

He coughed and they thought it was because they haven't move yet but he added.

"Do I have to keep this secret too?" Bellamy and Clarke looked where he was standing hovering over Miller and Monty who were almost in the same position he just caught Bellamy and Clarke in a few seconds before.

"Yes!" Whispered Clarke while Bellamy was rolling his eyes. "Go back to bed we'll take care of those two!"

Bellamy took one of the pillow next to Clarke and send it gently toward Miller's feet just enough to wake him. "Man! You need to move if you don't want everybody to see you!"

Monty and Miller looked at each other smiled and said "Don't care" falling right back to sleep still cuddle into one another. Before Clarke and Bellamy could talk or resume their kissing activities they started hearing more noises coming from the room people were waking up they looked at each other and decided to simply get up before anyone was really awake


	5. Murphy's Traumatic Experiences - part 3

Chapter 5: Murphy's Traumatic Experiences part 3

It's been 10 days, 10 very long days between Bellamy last street shifts and Clarke's new artist's show at the gallery they didn't have any time to talk now that they really wanted to they only got near each other when everybody was already there. Somehow it got them even more frustrated which only ended up in more arguments about little things. By the end of September they decided to go to the Farmhouse for a last 'summer fun' but the group had another plan in mind as soon as they arrived at the house they found a way to get Bellamy and Clarke alone in Clarke's room and lock them in.

"Either kill each other or don't ever talk to each other anymore we don't care but you need to stop fighting about stupid stuff." Maya yelled at them. Maya never yelled so they knew they had to be really awful this past days but at least they were finally alone.

"Okay we'll talk it out but live us alone." Clarke answered.

After a few minutes they saw everyone starting the camp fire in the garden.

"So are we going to kill each other?" Bellamy asked smiling.

"I missed you!" was the only thing she had the time to say before Bellamy's lips ended up on hers again. This time it was more passionate more demanding, needier. His hands were on her waist pulling her against him. "Wild guess here! You missed me too" she said when they parted for air. His only answer was a long moan.

He was about to resume kissing her when Clarke stopped him. "We should talk" she said guiding him to her bed. He lost his smile on the way to the bed fearing that she would tell him she wanted whatever was happening between them to just stop there.

"Hey! Bell look at me!" she said his heart skipped a bit when she used his nickname for the very first time. "I just want to know what's going on with us!"

Bellamy looked at her with this little something in his eyes again, sure they were both sad and happy but there was something else something that spoke to a part of her deep in her heart and just made her want to kiss him again.

"I just…" he couldn't find his words and it was just scaring him a little more.

"How about I start?" She asked and he nodded. "I really like what's been going on between us I don't want it to end. Bell I missed you so much over the 6 months I spend away from all of you. O wouldn't even say your name around our flat and it was killing me. You have no idea how many times I thought about calling you when I was feeling lonely or when it was late at night and I would have preferred to have a bodyguard to walk me home just in case you know to be safer not because I needed it" She giggled a little. "I ended up calling Lincoln instead and we got pretty close but it was not the same… And since I came back I just can't get your smile when we walk up together out of my mine, it's like my all body is missing your touch even if you're just sitting next to me not touching me. I love falling to sleep in your arms." She started blushing because she knows what she want to say next. "You need to keep kissing me. I never felt more alive than when you're kissing me."

Bellamy was happy to oblige leaning into her to kiss her once again. He was gentle trying to tell her everything he wanted her to know with a simple kiss. "Bell!" said as he was trailing kissing from her mouth to her neck. "I didn't mean right now! Please speak to me!"

He growled "don't want to" nipping her earlobe between his lips. But it only got her to yell at him "Bellamy Blake stop that!" which she was more than certain everybody heard. She didn't really want him to stop but she wanted him to talk to her more.

"I missed you too you know. And I am not only speaking about this last 10 days. Taking care of them without you it was hard and tiring. They always needed something and they were blaming me because you went away after one of our fight they were blaming me for driving you away and if you think it hurts never hearing my name you should try walking on them every day talking about you." It was her turn to kiss him she just couldn't bear all the suffering she brought to him. "No kissing remember?" he said with a grin bringing himself out of her grip. "They were looking at me for answer I didn't have and I couldn't call you to ask for advice. Somehow I manage to not kill them all before you came back put it was hard. And I missed you so much. And that day when you came back running toward us in your gown you were so beautiful I felt even guiltier for what I said to you before you left so I came here instead of talking to you because I still wanted to be near you even if you hated me. That first night with you in my arms it was actually the first time in 6 months I actually slept for more than a couple of hours I needed it I needed you I need you. You're my light in the darkest days. Getting to hold you to past few months, touch you was amazing and made me really happy I even like our little argument you're smoking hot when you yell at me" She rolled her eyes. "Being able to kiss you is like the best thing ever so can I just go back to doing that?"

She nodded and he just went right back to her as she was laying on the bed. Putting little light kisses on every millimeter of her face. She was giggling and laughing. "That's the best sound ever." He told her.

She took herself away from him standing up on the bed she started to laugh again jumping up and down on the bed. "Princess what are you doing?" "Whatever the hell I want!" She whispered to him "I am happy Bell come jump on the bed with me I never did that before it's very fun" "The other are going to hear you if you don't stop laughing soon." He said while standing up, more to know if they were going to go public than to shut her up. She seemed to read my mind as she stopped for a minute. "I don't want to share you with them they already get everything else from us." "Murphy is going to kill us" he said taking her in his arms to pull her up so her feet were up in the air and he kissed her with passion again.

Apparently all their little activities were too much for that old house as the floor of the bedroom crumble under the bed and they soon ended up in the middle of the dining room.

Everybody was around them in the matter of second. "We were joking about killing each other." Said Raven helping Clarke to get up. "You destroyed the house." Monty and jasper shouted. While O and Lincoln were helping Bellamy get out of the mess. Hopefully they were both only a little harmed with cuts and bruises nothing serious since they were on the bed when it happened.

It's been 7 months of blissful happiness for them and traumatic nightmare for Murphy. Somehow they were able to keep their relationship from everyone else but Murphy kept helping them which was okay with him as long as they were happy but he also kept walking on them.

Bellamy and Clarke kissing in the kitchen on movie night. Bellamy and Clarke in an intense session of making out in the back seat of his patrol car. Bellamy and Clarke sharing a romantic diner two towns over, Bellamy and Clarke hand in hand at the groceries store. He was starting to wonder how the other were still not aware of what was happening between those two. He had seen them both naked more than he would ever admit and although he was pleased to see Clarke without clothes at first it was really become weird for him and the vision of a naked Bellamy on Clarke's bathroom floor was really not something he would ever forget. They were not even careful after a while making out on movie night when everybody was around them. Bellamy finding an apparent new passion for dishes since he was always pretending to stay at Clarke's to help her with the dishes when everyone was leaving.

Bellamy didn't give any explanation to Miller and Wick for the countless nights he was spending out of his bed and they just figure out he was back to his old one night stand routine. One day Maya found a bottle of Bellamy's soap on Clarke's shower and she made up a story about a neighbor needing to use her shower because he was having work done in his. And she had to add 'much older and unattractive neighbor' when O started to ask her if she was tempted sometime to join him in the shower – _which she was and she had but O really didn't need to know that_ -.

Soon enough Octavia's birthday was coming and they were starting to talk about going public as her gift from them thinking that she'll be very pleased about the news. They planned to tell her after dinner once everyone was back at the old Farm for the after party. They just needed to figure out how they would come up with it.

 **A/N: and so do I...**

 **Denise thanks for the idea I will think about it I don't know how to do it yet so I will consider it ;)**


	6. Attic and Santa Claus

**So I decided that the dinner party was going to be dealt with on flashbacks over time!**

 **So we are on the next morning on O actual birthday.**

Chapter 6: Attic and Santa Claus

Yesterday dinner had been hard on everyone. Heavy drinking was involved for some of them, growing frustration for others, anger and defeat for the last part as Octavia's plan didn't seem to have worked. For all she knew Clarke and Bellamy didn't even acknowledge the sexual tension surrounding them at the table. Raven was furious to have wasted a perfectly good evening of flirting with Wick them too. Monty and Miller were the only one who didn't seem to care that much about any plans the girls might have. Harper and Monroe had ended up sleeping in the barn with no idea of how they got there in the first place. Murphy had left a note saying that he was gone buying coffee for everyone and Bellamy and Clarke were just no were to be found.

And that was for a good reason, contrary to the popular believe going on downstairs they were not dead somewhere after finally killing each other but rather hold up on the new master bedroom they finished furnishing the day before in the Attic. It was supposed to be meant as a present for Octavia and Lincoln on her birthday. An acceptance of their involvement form Bellamy but the sound proofing that they put up there had to be tasted seemed like a very good argument when Bellamy told her that they could just enjoyed their work a little last night. Not that it took some real convincing for Clarke to follow him anyway.

Clarke woke up at the sound of the front door closing and she took it as her personal mission to not move from that bed for the day. Bellamy was way to warm and comfortable for her to want to ever get up again. So she grounded herself on his side dipping her head all the way to his neck both of her legs entwined with his and just to make her point clear she took the head he had on her hips and rolled it over so his hand was trapped between her body and his. Bellamy sigh when she woke him up with that last move.

"Princess, we have to move. We didn't tell them yet and I don't want my sister to find us out this way."

"Don't care not moving" was her only answer.

He growled restraining a laugh at the way she was acting. He grow accustomed to their little wake up ritual by now each time they were going to the farm house or when she was falling asleep in his arms at movie night it was getting harder and harder for them to let go and he was blessing those morning when he knew he could stay late at Clarke's because none of his roommates would be home waiting for him to share their breakfast.

"We promised Murphy, Clarke. We owe him at least that." He said pleading for her to let go of him since he knew he was not going to be able to do it himself.

With that she was out of his arms took her phone on the nightstand and took a firm walk toward the door. Bellamy definitely surprised by what happened next she took the key on the dresser table locked the door put the key back on the table and texted something on her way back to the bed finding the same place on Bellamy's side she just left she just added:

"Done! I texted him that we were up here and that he could tell them! Now back to cuddling please!"

Bellamy was awed both by the fact that she could actually do that just to stay longer in his arms and by the fact that she really didn't seem to care anymore when he was pretty sure she was the one pushing for them to stay private. She was feeling his glare on her.

"Don't look at me like that I still don't want to share but I don't want to leave even more. Cuddling! Now!" Happy to obliged Bellamy hugged her tighter against his body.

Murphy was just coming back from his drive to the coffee shop, thinking that everybody would be awake by the time he make it back and a little surprise to find the kitchen still empty from the usual circus that was going on in there in the morning.

He knew that Bellamy and Clarke were still upstairs because he went to Bellamy's room earlier to convince him to come running with him only to find his bed still made and empty, and they couldn't get out of the room they were probably hiding in unless they were sure to not get caught.

His phone started busing.

 **C: I am not leaving this room! Tell them! Thank you!**

The 'thank you' was what got him to laugh so hard he wake up the people currently sleeping on the couch. Raven and Wick. Who, then screamed at him to "shut it" which basically wake everybody else in the house.

"Behave people I have coffee from everyone who is nice."

"You're like Santa but for hangover people!" Raven cheered.

"And I have more gift for you today!" he added with a large grin once Octavia and Lincoln had joined the Coffee Happy people.

"Did someone saw Bell and Clarke we tried to wake them up but they were not in their rooms." O asked sitting on a bar stool from the kitchen.

"Funny you should mention them I was about to share something with the group." Murphy's smile was only growing wilder he was definitely enjoying this.

"They are currently occupied. And they have been occupied for a while now." He told them cryptically.

"What are you talking about John?" Lincoln was the only one to call him that he had a thing for first names coming from the fact that everyone was calling Octavia 'Blake' when they first started dating and he thought that it was confusing when they were around Bellamy.

"Well O and Raven had a good plan last night, it was just coming too late." Everybody looked at him like he was not even speaking English anymore.

"Okay let's try the Band-Aid thing sleepy people are not fun." He said to himself.

"They have been dating for a little over 7 months now and they are currently hiding/ certainly being naughty in the attic." He said in a quick sentence waiting for everybody to react.

For a few seconds that looked like minutes to Murphy everyone was looking at him with blank faces, no one talk letting the news sink in.

"As I said, Sleepy people are no fun." He repeated taking them out their trance.

"They what?" Octavia all but screamed at him as if it was his fault or he killed them or something. Quite frankly she scared him a little which ended up in him dropping his coffee on the floor.

"Not my fault I am just the messenger and the unwilling witness." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Where are they?" It was Raven's turn to be mad at him apparently.

"The Attic! I said that already! I am still speaking English?" but he never got an answer has everybody was walking toward the stairs to the attic.

 **JM: Word is out! The Lions are on their way to eat you alive good luck!**

Bellamy put his phone back on the night stand and whispered.

"3…2…1" and on cue somebody tried to open the door without even knocking.

"Clarke, Bell will you please open the door." Octavia said with a soothing voice but it was not enough to hide her impatience.

Clarke put her head on Bellamy's neck facing the pillow wanting to hide her furious blush. Bellamy laughed a little "It was your idea Clarke."

"Yeah well at least locking the door was a good one." She told him.

He couldn't deny that. His sister knew what they were doing up here and she still tried to barge in without knocking and he was fully intending on making her wait outside just for that.

"O, were busy come back later. Thank you" he said toward the door. Clarke kicked his leg. "That was not necessary" she told him. But it was only making him laugh harder.

"So Murphy was telling the truth?" Raven asked with a little voice.

"Great we have a full audience" Clarke joked only getting herself redder, before answering Raven. "Yes he was right."

"7 months, 7 freaking months!" Monty was yelling behind the door.

"I guess Murphy told you everything then." She said a little overwhelmed she didn't think about the fact that their friends would be mad at them for hiding them for so long. "We should get clothed she said to Bellamy before stepping out of his arms."

But Bellamy took her wrist and pull her back to him. "Wait what's wrong?" She looked at him and smiled, he could really read her like a book.

"They are so mad at us. I didn't even thought about that." She said trying not to cry.

"Guys are you mad?" He yelled to the crowed outside their room hugging her tight against him.

"Mad? Mad?" Octavia yelled sounding effectively pretty mad which only increased Clarke sob. 'We are never getting out of this room' Bellamy whispered in her ear making her smile against his bare chest.

"Why would we be mad? I am…" Octavia took a long pause coughed "so happy you guys have no idea." And this time her voice matched her happiness and they could hear cheers beside the doors.  
Bellamy and Clarke both sighed putting on their clothes before Bellamy took the key on the table and turn to her.

"Ready!" She nodded and as he was about to unlock the door she took his hand. "Together!" They opened the door and were engulfed into a group hug that made everyone fall on the floor.

The morning went one with everyone at the living room table listening to how, why, where, when with Murphy correcting them from time to time because some of their most memorable moments were engraved in his mind forever.

Then later that day the group divided on two groups gender related for the first time ever since they've known each other. Boys would talk Bellamy's ears out of everything they wanted to know while the girls where questioning Clarke for details romantic or otherwise.


	7. Bedside Manners

**So this one his shorter but it's only because I was feeling like being a bad girl and end it on a cliffhanger ^^**

Chapter 7: Bedside manners.

"Bell!" Octavia sounded a little overwhelmed.

"O! I am working can I call you back?"

"Raven was hurt by a car we are at the hospital" Bellamy cut off his meeting at the precinct to talk to Octavia.

"What do you mean she was hurt? How is she?" Overprotective Bellamy had extended over all his 'little delinquents' over the years and Raven was no exception.

"She is fine Dr Griffin is with her. I can't join Wick though can you…" She didn't have the time to finish her sentence.

"Be there in 10'" Bellamy hung up.

On the way to his car he got a hold of Wick and explained to him what happened telling him to sit tight he was sending a patrol car to get him. And head off to the hospital. Once he was inside it wasn't that hard to find Octavia she was yelling at Abby.

"What do you mean she is gone? What did you do to her?" Bellamy's heart skipped a few beats and he ran to his sister's side putting his hand on her shoulder to turn her into his arms waving to Abby to go as he hugged Octavia.

"What happened you told me she was fine?" he had a little panic in his voice so Octavia look at him concerned.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"She is gone? What happened?" He was about to cry but tried to keep it together for his sister's sake.

"Oh Bell! I am sorry I didn't mean…" She said hugging him tight. "Raven's fine I swear just a broken leg."

Bellamy took a deep breath and relax immediately. Holding his sister in front of him.

"If Raven's fine what were you yelling about?"

"Clarke! She was fine she was with Raven and Dr Griffin in the exam room but as soon as Maya was able to sneak in there she took off and I can't find her anywhere." Anger was filling Octavia's voice with a low growl.

Bellamy was angry too, but mostly concern off course Clarke took off, a car accident involving one of her best friend and she had to run into her mom. She must have been devastated.

"I'll find her" he told Octavia.

"Wait what about Wick?" she asked concerned.

"He was at the Farm House. Murphy and Miller took their patrol car to get him they should be here in 10 maybe 15 min." He put a light kiss on his sister's forehead and took off running into Lincoln as he did. He was glad that his sister wouldn't be waiting alone at least.

* * *

"Raven please stop moving, I told you. You need to stay seated." Clarke told her friend trying to calm her down.

"What's taking them so long? Even I can tell my leg's broken and I am not an MD. I am sure Maya could fix me up or something." Raven really didn't like hospital and she really didn't like not being able to pace while she was waiting.

Abby, or doctor Griffin as Clarke had been calling her since they got here, finally came back to the room.

"Okay Miss Reyes. You have a broken leg." Abby said.

"No kidding." Raven growled rolling her eyes. But she calm down when she saw Clarke pleading eyes asking her to behave.

Abby caught and went back to her explanation. "A nurse will be there shortly but unfortunately due to your pregnancy I won't be able to give you any pain medication so you're going to be in pain for the next few days." When Abby finally turn around to look at the girls they were both looking shocked, mouth open and eyes almost out of their orbit.

"I am what?" Raven asked after shaking her head a few times.

"Oh I am sorry you didn't know? You're about 6 weeks of amenorrhea, so you still have choice if you don't want to go through with it…" Abby was not over her explanation when Raven started to cry.

"Mom, get out." Clarke told her quickly but with a calm voice and Abby took off. Clarke took Raven in her arms and started sliding her hand back and down her back talking to her with the most soothing voice she could master at this moment.

"Raven, it's okay" She repeated again and again until the girl stopped crying.

"Your mom has like zero bedside manners." Raven told her and Clarke laughed. "Not the first time I heard that one. You and Bellamy are so alike." She took a seat in front of her friend leaving her hand on her knee. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I didn't understand what your mom was talking about." Raven admitted.

"It only means that it was about 6 weeks since your last period and that you should be about 4 weeks pregnant." Clarke explained her.

"Oh!" Raven started to move her finger thinking. "I am going to kill O"

Clarke took a step back almost falling from her stool.

"What do you mean?"

"4 weeks ago? Really you don't remember?" Clarke nodded 'no' to Raven.

"It was O's birthday and she took us to that 'special' restaurant of hers." Clarke was starting to understand what she was talking about but did not interrupt her.

"Well! All those aphrodisiac stuff she put us through in order to get Bellamy and you together were driving me crazy and as the dinner was really good I kept drinking a lot of champagne I think at some point I even flirted with Lincoln. I never saw him flushed like that before. But O seemed to think it was really fun and Kyle had no reaction what so ever. But later that night when we got to the Farm house I learned that Kyle was not as cool as I thought he was at the restaurant. He told me he was basically spacing out from imagining me on a lot of fantasy and thing got a little heated." Clarke really didn't want to hear more of the story.

"I am going to be an awful mother I am just like mine, getting pregnant because I got horny on my boyfriend in the back of his car." And Raven started crying again.

"You are not like you mother Raven. You know Wick you love him you've been dating him for almost a year now. And there is nothing wrong with car sex." Clarke was trying the best she can to reassure her without insulting her mom. Sure Raven was conceived in the back seat of a car but her mother didn't even know who her father was, she was only 20 at the time and she just wanted to have fun which could be okay. The problem was more the fact that she didn't stop wanting to have fun once Raven was there.

About 5 min after Raven finally calm down again. Maya came in with everything she needed to make a cast on Raven's leg. And Clarke decided that it was safe for her to leave Raven with Maya. 'Better than my mom' she told to herself. Before she closed down the door she look at Raven and smiled.

"No pain killer?" Raven nodded 'yes' repeating "No pain killers!" And Clarke took off. She grew up at the hospital she knew how to get away without running into O and she so needed to get away.

* * *

 **O: Did you find Clarke?**

He's been looking for her for 2 hours now and he was really hoping O was texting to tell him that she got back to the hospital. He checked her place first but she wasn't there so he went to check on everybody else's place just in case but still no sign of her. He was about to take off and go to the Farm House before he remembered that Clarke's car was at her place when he went there so he decided to go back and wait for her there. 'She has to come back at some point' he told himself.

He took the keys she gave him and opened the door.

 **B: Found her.**

His phone immediately bused back but he didn't look at it closing the door behind him. He couldn't really see Clarke the twilight light was giving a nice red glow into her hair and it was the only part of her he could see above the couch. Her back was to him and she was staring right in front of her at something on the coffee table.

"Princess are you okay?" he said in a soothing voice approaching her. With no answer he put his hand in her shoulder to tell her that he was here and he was about to talk again when his voice got stuck in his throat looking at the coffee table. Clarke was staring at 8 pregnancy tests and now so was he.


	8. Math Problem

**I promise the next one will be all Bellarke and their reaction to the news ;) But first things first...**

Chapter 8: Math problem

Murphy, Miller and Wick only took 15 minutes to get to the hospital but it was enough to get Wick in a full panic mood by the time they got there. His phone had died while he was working on the electricity on the barn. But in the middle of the afternoon he heard the land phone inside ringing. He didn't move though since none of them used that line to call. But when it kept ringing and ringing again he decided to get it anyway. He was not sure he understood everything about what Bellamy told him and it was not much since Bellamy barely had any info but he got that a patrol car was on his way to get him so he didn't move, scared to death that he might lose Raven.

Once they were at the hospital, O quickly informed him that Raven only had a broken leg and that she was with Maya. She didn't say anything about Clarke not wanting for anyone else to worry about her 'Bellamy is going to find her' she was thinking.

Wick was pacing in the waiting room, until Maya came to get him. She didn't had any more information telling them that Raven hadn't talk since Clarke left. Everybody looked at Octavia with a questioning look.

"Where is Clarke?" Murphy asked her. And he got mad when O told him they should focus on Raven right now. "O, we've been here for an hour now where is Clarke?" Octavia gesture to Wick to follow Maya to Raven while she stood up to face Murphy.

"I don't know she just took off. But Wick and Raven don't need to know that now so calm down." Octavia told him placing a hand on his arm.

"The hell I am calming down we'll find her." He said pointing out Miller.

"Bellamy is already looking for her so just seat down John." Lincoln was trying to get him to calm down. Over the months of protecting Bellamy and Clarke's relationship Murphy got really attached to the two of them and he got closer to them too that's how he learned about Clarke and her mom, but since Bellamy was already looking for her he agreed to calm down and wait.

Not even 30 minutes later, O got Bellamy's text telling her that he found Clarke.

Maya was showing Wick to Raven's room telling him that she was really in pain but didn't want to take any pain medication and that he should try to convince her that it would be better for her.

"Like anyone would convince Raven of doing anything." He said to her with an eye roll before entering the room.

Maya was definitely right though Raven look in a lot of pain and she was crying. It was the first time Wick was seeing her cry and it was physically hurting him to see her like that.

"So Maya's been telling me that you're being stubborn? If you don't want the meds you can at least share them with the group." He said in a playful tone trying to make her smile.

It was working Raven smiled but it didn't stay for long.

"Okay let's try Murphy's method. Just reap it off like a Band-Aid" Raven murmured.

Wick looked at her concerned.

"Something's wrong I thought it was just your leg?" He didn't feel like joking anymore.

"I am pregnant." She managed to say before crying again.

Wick stood up from the stool he was seated on and hug her.

"That's such a good news Rae, you'll be a great mom." He said obviously very happy with the news looking at her with the brightest smile he had.

"Kyle! You're suffocating me." Raven managed to say trying to loosen up Wick's grip on her.

Once he calm down a little he took a look at her and started to panic a little.

"You don't look happy! Why don't you look happy? Don't you want to have a baby? Is it me? You don't want to be stuck with me?" He was going to have a panic attack but she stopped him.

"No Goof! it's not that. Clarke calm me down already. But I was scared you wouldn't take… Well I was not expecting that kind of reaction quite honestly." She said trying to calm him down with a smirk taking his hand in hers.

"God are you crazy? I love babies. Plus that kid is going to be sassy and smart as hell with both of our genes and if it's lucking it gets all my charms and good looks." Wick add.

Raven was laughing so hard she almost fell off the exam table. Wick kept her on it but he touched her leg by doing so and she winced.

"So about those pain killers?" Wick asked concerned about her pain.

"Both Griffins said I can't take any." He was about to seat back on the stool when Raven spoke again.

"Kyle I really need to get out of here can you find Maya please?" She needed a minute alone to process things and he knew it so he kissed her smiling at her and telling her that he was really happy that everything was going to be fine. Before he opened the door Raven talked not really to him but what she did hurt him not because it was against him but because he knew he wouldn't be able to give her what she wanted.

He went back to the waiting room asked Maya to do what she needed so they could bring Raven back home and sat on the floor his back on the wall.

"Wick is she okay?" O asked concerned.

"Yeah pregnant but okay really everything is great." He said with not an inch of happiness in his voice O sat beside him.

"Isn't she happy about it? Aren't you?" She asked.

"Oh! No sorry," he said sounding happier "that news is really great and all we are super happy but…" he stopped and got all sad again "she asked me to get Clarke."

* * *

"I am sorry I know you've been calling me but I just really needed to pee." Clarke told him when she felt his hand on her shoulder. Then she just couldn't stop talking, panic taking over her body. She couldn't face him so she didn't move just kept talking.

"I am pretty sure I could have just ask Jackson to do a blood test while I was at the hospital but I didn't want my mom to find out. I did everything I could for Raven but when my mom told her she was pregnant my mind did what all women minds over the world ever do when they learn one of their friends or family is pregnant I did math, asking myself when was the last time I got my period and doing math until I could get the number right but it was not working so I really had to go and I didn't want to run into O." She stopped and started crying. "Oh my god O! She must have been so scared when I didn't came back to be with her."

Bellamy was still fixing the table not really listening to Clarke all he could see was the smiley faces, the little +, and the pregnant written in all letters in case he didn't understand the meaning of the other tests. But he could still hear Clarke crying vaguely understood that she was talking about O so he squeezed her shoulder gently calming her down a little.

"I had to go to the drug store and when I was there I panicked and bought every test brand they had. And a giant bottle of Ice tea. I really really needed to pee. I wanted to call you but those just took forever to give me an answer and you were working and I kept thinking that I should go back to the Hospital you know to be there for Raven because my mom really is a good doctor but she is bad with people. And oh my god! What if I turn out to be just like her?"

Clarke was crying again but this time Bellamy was actually paying attention and got out of his trance to look at her he walk to the other side of the couch and was about to seat down on the coffee table to face him when Clarke screamed.

"Don't touch them!" He looked back at the table and saw that he was about to seat on some of the tests. She was hardly breathy between the crying and the screaming and he tried to talk her down. His voice was the lowest he ever heard.

"Clarke calm down please." But she didn't seem to hear him. "Princess please stop you need to breathe please just breathe." He took a seat beside Clarke on the couch and pulled her in a tight hug not sure he could trust his voice or what he could say to make her feel better. Clarke finally calm down a little and took a few deep breaths "Raven's right. I am going to kill O!" Bellamy didn't say anything just hugged her tighter putting light kisses on her forehead to try to calm her down even though his heart was pounding so quickly in his chest he was pretty sure he was having a heart attack.

He kept his eyes on the test until he heard Clarke's breathing even out he took her in his arms to bring her to her bed and put her under the cover so she could sleep it out.

He didn't know what to do with all the information she just gave him but he knew he couldn't keep staring at the teasing tests so he put them away in the nightstand drawer before lying down next to Clarke looking at her sleeping was calming him down and soon he felt asleep too.


	9. Baby Blake - part 1

Chapter 9: Baby Blake. Part 1

Bellamy's phone kept busing behind him but he wouldn't move. He just didn't want to wake Clarke up. It's been hours now and he knows what he wants to tell her he knows what he wants hopes that she'll agree but for now he just want her to keep sleeping she had a hard day and she looks so peaceful and calm when she is asleep. She makes those little noises, he knows they are supposed to be considered snoring but it sounds more like a bird whistling. He always loved earing her do those, even when he first met her and he was sleeping on the couch to stay with O after Atom's death. When he was waking up in the middle of the night to check up on O, as he was walking pass Clarke's door he would always stop just to listen to her sleeping.

Clarke's phone was starting to ring very loudly waking her up. Bellamy took the chance to get her phone and answer it.

"O! Can you please wait until morning?" He asked. "Yeah listen! Just get her to the Farm House will be there in the morning I promise." He waited. "Love you too O!"

"Is Raven okay?" Clarke asked with a little voice.

"Yeah she is just…" He didn't finish, his eyes found Clarke's. She was looking at him with so much love it was overwhelming. It make him lost his thought and his breathing. "Clarke!" was all he managed to say before crashing his lips onto hers.

"Are you ready to come back to reality or do you want to deny everything a little longer?" he asked her really seriously. He wanted to talk but he didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready. If earlier was any indication she wasn't really doing well with the news of her pregnancy.

"Reality is great but deny is better can we talk about pancakes?" He was still sleepy and didn't really understood what she was talking about. She put herself closer to him her face brushing against his chest her ear on his heart so she could listen to it.

"Look I love pancakes. I want to have as many pancakes with you as I can." She was still not looking at him but was encouraged by his steady heartbeat. "I just don't know if we are ready to have pancakes yet. I don't even know if you like pancakes."

Bellamy giggled. "Clarke please stop it with the pancakes you're getting me hungry."

"Oh! You're not going to try to eat our pancake are you?" she said with a little smile that made him laugh.

"Princess! I know we never talked about this. But…" He took her chin in his hand to get her to look him in the eyes. "I love you Clarke!" it was the first time he was really telling her that and he felt like a weight had been lifted out of his chest. "I love you, I've been in love with you for so long now. You're infuriating and bossy and you treat me like a child sometimes but that's what I liked the most about you." He was stopped by Clarke lips on his but pulled her away from him. "I want to have… pancakes with you" he decided that she was not ready to deal with it he could keep saying pancakes.

"I want so many pancakes there will be no space left in this bed on Sunday morning." She laughed a true happy laugh. "For the ready part; you do realize that our friends have been calling us Mom and Dad for years, right?" he look seriously waiting for her to acknowledge the fact so she nodded. "They love us so much, but they are stubborn and messy and they blow up everything they touch, they are clumsy and we always have to help them, save them, make their bail, clean up after them, you even grounded Jasper last week because he skipped work without a good reason, we are going to be awesome parents."

She was feeling so much better in his arms listening to him talk about their friends and it was true she did ground Jasper but he deserved it.

"So we are doing this? We're going to have a…" she stopped herself to take a deep breath. But Bellamy tried to finish her sentence. "… Pancake. Seriously I am fine with pancake you don't have to…" she put her hand on his mouth to get him to stop speaking.

"We are going to have a baby. A little Baby Blake." She looked at her flat stomach putting both of their hands on it. Bellamy was so happy he would have jumped on the bed if he wasn't so scared of hurting Clarke in the process so he settle for the biggest smile he could master and started kissing every available part of Clarke's body making her giggle.

"Bell! Stop!" He looked at her quickly and resumed his kissing. "I am serious Bell I want pancake." His eyebrows raised and he looked at her again. "Yeah we already established that." "No smartass, I mean real pancakes. I haven't eat since my lunch with Raven I am hungry."

He put himself out of the bed taking her hands leading her to the kitchen.

"What kind of pancakes do the princess want?" he asked bowing in front of her.

"Well it's almost midnight so chocolate pancakes should be good." Bellamy laughed.

"You and your rules! Seriously you really think 'no chocolate pancakes for breakfast' should apply right now anyway?" he asked while making the batter for her chocolate pancakes.

"Well last time I broke a rule we got pregnant so yeah the breakfast rule seems appropriate." She sat on the counter next to him dipping her fingers in the chocolate and licking them.

"Yeah we should have put condoms in that room anyway I don't want O to get pregnant too."

"Oh my god! Raven! I need to know what happened with Wick." She jumped out of the counter to the phone but Bellamy grabbed her on her way.

"I got O on the phone Raven is great they were all heading to the house I promise will get there once you've eat something if you want. But don't call them, I am pretty sure they have a lot of question about where you disappeared and why. They can wait."

She nodded and sat back on the counter letting her legs kick him gently.

"Aren't you supposed to be freaking out that she is pregnant too and willing to punch Wick? Dad? Where are your super parenting skills now? Hum!" she teased him. But he didn't took the bait.

Oh he had thought about ways to kill Wick for over an hour when he realized that Clarke told him Raven was pregnant but he couldn't really be angry at the man when he was in the same situation. He finished cooking the pancakes and pilled them on two plates taking them to the coffee table so they could eat. Clarke was following him her hand on his lower back.

"Bell?" she said nicely. "Where are the tests?" she just saw that they were not on the table anymore.

"I hide them." He answered before sitting taking his fork but Clarke wasn't about to give up that easily.

"You hide them?" she asked a little concerned.

"They were nagging me. And all those smiley were staring at me so I hide them to be able to think." She really wanted to laugh so she bite the inside of her cheek.

"Bell? Why didn't you just put them in the garbage?" She was really serious and this time it was him that was about to laugh.

"You told me to not touch them I didn't know what else to do with them I didn't want you to yell at me some more." She wasn't laughing anymore. All the afternoon was a big blur for her from the moment her mom started talking about pregnancy to the moment she fall asleep in Bellamy's arms feeling safe she only remember drinking a lot of Ice Tea, the test and Bellamy coming home.

"I am so sorry if I freaked you out I was… It was not really me I felt like I wasn't really there until you took me in your arms." She mumbled.

"It's okay I get it after an hour staring at them I was ready to wake you up too trust me I get it." She found her way to his side and snuggled against him. "Eat your pancakes princess." He told her kissing the top of her head.

She ate a few pancakes and snuggled more closely to him. "So we should go to the house and tell them, you think? We did promise to not have any more secret."

"I think we should find out what they know about Raven and Wick first. And I think my sister should be the first to know this time. If you don't mind." She nodded 'no' her hair tickling his arm.

They took off soon after to join everybody else. On the way there Clarke asked him to stop the car.

"I forgot something." She said getting closer to him. "I love you too." He pulled her into a kiss. He had forgotten that she didn't actually said it back the minute she said she wanted to have his baby but it felt so good to hear it.


	10. Baby Blake - part 2

**So It's tha last part of the girls finding out about their pregnancy.**

 **To people who ask if the story was going to go on I have to say HELL YES the story was written so I can have fun with the girls' pregnancies so even if there are already 10 Chapters it's just the beginning you'll get to see crazy homonals, cravings at 2 am, and everything that could be cute and fluffy for the all group. Because it makes me happy to write it.**

 **Thanks to everyone who is Reviewing**

 **Izzie 14: I edited my lines that FF made diseapear when I was posting my chapter thank you for telling me**

Chapter 10: Baby Blake, Part 2

By the time they got to the house, it was almost 3am and Clarke had fall asleep in the car. Bellamy needed her to keep sleeping, he didn't really want her to answer any question the people in the house would want to ask her, not tonight. He opened the door slowly, without making any noises, he took of her seat belt, put one arm under her knees the other on her back and took her out of the car slowly.

"Bell!" she moaned before tugging herself closer to him.

"Shh! Princess keep sleeping it's okay." He rubbed his thumb on her back while opening the front door.

"Okay." She said and went back to sleep.

Murphy and Lincoln were in the living room looking at him as he came inside the house they looked at him asking if Clarke was okay.

"Yeah!" he murmured "she's just sleeping! I am going to get her to our bed and I get right back." He was getting to the stairs but Murphy bit him to it climbing the stairs and opening the door to their room so Bellamy wouldn't have to do it.

"Thanks man!" he said putting Clarke on the bed taking the extra covers under the bed and putting them on Clarke to keep her warm. He kissed Clarke and went out of the room taking Murphy with him.

"Is she okay? I mean you said she is okay but you know her mom and the hospital and Raven and everything." Murphy was mumbling worrying about Clarke's welfare.

Bellamy got him to get back downstairs as he was sure Lincoln was just as worried. Once they got back into the living room Wick had joined Lincoln on the couch.

"Where are the others?" Bellamy asked.

"They helped me put Raven to bed but it was late they went to their rooms." Wick answered before Murphy add. "Monroe and Harper couldn't make it tonight." And Lincoln told them about O, "Your sister is in our room, she is trying to find something for Raven's pain on the internet."

"Raven's in pain?" was the only answer Bellamy could give them.

"Yeah I thought maybe Clarke told you." Wick said a little anxious. "Raven's pregnant so she can't take any pain med's and her leg hurts." Wick spoke while walking backward away from Bellamy, but it was not necessary for multiple reasons, Clarke appeared at the end of the stairs.

"I want to see her." She said.

"Princess, what are you doing up." Bellamy asked while joining her taking her in his arms.

"I am fine" she whispered to him. "I want to see Raven, I left her there, it was… I just want to see her." She just said aloud so everyone could hear her.

"It's okay she is still awake and she's been asking for you anyway." He said pointing out toward the only room on the base floor. It was usually Jasper and Monty's but they gave it up easily knowing that it would be easier for Raven.

Clarke was feeling guilty for leaving Raven at the hospital, she knew that the girl was not alone in there but still. Bellamy put a light kiss on the top of her hair.

"Go see her, I'll talk to O." she looked at him thankful for his kindness and follow Wick to Raven.

Wick opened the door but Clarke staid outside looking at Raven who was trying to get out of the bed.

"Eh! Where do you think you're going?" Wick yelled at her.

Raven blushed and look at Clarke.

"Clarke!" She said before trying to get out of bed again only stopped by Wick hands on her shoulders. "Kyle listen I know I am not supposed to get out of this bed but I don't think you want me to pee on it, do you?"

She was really serious but Clarke laughter interrupted the staring match the both of them were about to have.

"Wick I take care of it. Why don't you go fix us something to eat?" she said to him before turning back to Raven. "Something with peanut butter." She add as Raven light up at the mention of peanut butter. "But it's 3am" he said protesting, looking at Clarke. "Who cares?" she told them both. And Wick left them alone. After helping Raven to the bathroom they both lay down on the bed laughing.

"I am really sorry I left you there you know." Clarke said regaining her seriousness.

"I know don't worry. Plus Kyle was great. He was so happy about the news he made a ton of jokes" Clarke could tell that Raven had something else to say.

"But you were hurt and you needed me?" She asked.

"It's okay, I am a grown up I know you can't always take care of me." Raven answered a little sad.

"I'll always choose you first. Always." Clarke whispered to Raven and the girls felt lighter already.

Raven was starting to fall asleep in her friend's arms when they heard Octavia scream. Raven was out of Clarke's arms and a little panicked in no time.

"About that. Bellamy might just have told her that I am pregnant too." Clarke said as if she was telling her friend that it was going to rain in the morning. Raven hugged her so tightly that Clarke was starting to be out of breath coughing.

"Sorry! I am so happy for us!" Raven told her

"I am so happy too! I am going to be an aunt." Octavia was standing on the doorframe before Clarke waved at her to join them on the bed. She was soon followed by Bellamy and Wick who was protesting about the amount of people in Raven's room when she needed to sleep but he stop looking at the three happy girls on his bed sending a questioning look toward Bellamy. Bellamy took a look at Clarke and laughed.

"Clarke's pregnant too. That's part of why you are still alive man." Everybody laughed when Wick hugged Bellamy they were congratulating each other.

"I am so sorry about that by the way" O started to say. "I only learned a couple of week ago that the restaurant was not only known to be aphrodisiac but that people were going their because of some gossip saying that a lot of women got pregnant after eating there." O was blushing to the root of her hair. Looking at her best friends with guilt and tears in her eyes.

"Wait, why did you check it out before you knew one of us was pregnant?" Clarke asked taking in account the guilt in her friend's face.

O bit her lower lips but didn't want to answer trying to get herself away from the conversation but Clarke knew her too well. "O?" Clarke insisted but Octavia looked at her with pleading eyes. "Bellamy? Can you go get Lincoln in here please?" she asked him without releasing Octavia from her grip.

A few minutes later Lincoln had join the crowed room much to Wick's dismay.

"Lincoln! Can you tell me why O knows Raven and I got pregnant on her birthday?" Clarke asked him in a calm voice. Lincoln looked confused for a second.

"You're…" he tried to say "Oh shit! I am so sorry!" he was shifting and pacing next to Bellamy.

"It's okay everybody is happy about it." Clarke add reassuring him. "Now answer me. How did she know?" Lincoln was about to answer, Clarke was like a sister to him and he could never lie to her, but O answered before he could.

"It was 3 weeks ago, I was late and I found out I got pregnant the first time we went to eat there." O said really quickly but she was not fast enough to confuse Bellamy who punched Lincoln just once, just to make a point.

O screamed at him but Lincoln took her in his arms before she can punch her bother back.

"It's okay, little warrior I was kind of expecting worse." He said massaging his jaw. "I kind of want to hit him too about Clarke and she is not my blood sister."

Clarke smiled but Raven yawned and she got back to reality. "Okay enough testosterone for tonight. I am sure you three" she point out Bellamy, Lincoln and Wick. "Can find something better to do with yourself then getting all protective on each other about us." They nodded. "Now out of the door. All of you we need to sleep." They all looked at her. "Daddies out, the future moms need a girl sleepover." The man got out of the room but not before Raven reminded Wick of the peanut butter she was still waiting for.

The three girls talked for about an hour before falling asleep all snuggled with Clarke in the middle.


	11. Brotherly Love

Chapter 11: Brotherly love

-Knock, knock, knock-

Clarke was still where Bellamy had left her half an hour before, the bathroom floor was cold and Bellamy had brought her a pillow. He had done so every morning for the past week, she was really enjoying their new living arrangement.

Since they found out about the pregnancies Bellamy had moved in with her, they were already talking about it anyway so it was not like the situation had forced him to do so. Wick was practically living with Raven they didn't made it official and Wick was still spending some nights at Miller's house but Raven had been put on permanent bed rest after ending up in the emergency room a week after her accident because she had felt when she was trying to get out of bed without anybody's help, so he tried to distract her as much as he could. Murphy was spending more night in Bellamy's old room it was closer to the precinct, and he wanted Wick and Raven to have some privacy. Harper had found a new job and was away in training but she would be moving into the farm house for the summer because she was going to work as a counselor for trouble teenage girls in the summer camp that was taking place every year on the other side of the river down the house.

- _knock, knock, knock-_

Clarke really didn't want to move but the person knocking on her door was really persistent.

"Calm down I'm coming." She yelled toward the door not taking the time to put some more clothes on her. It was mid-May and she was feeling like she was burning from the inside out so the only comfortable clothes for her that morning had been a pair of Bellamy's short and her bikini top.

She opened the door to a very disturb Murphy. He had already seen her naked so many times that she didn't even feel like covering up just for him. Even if his eyes had quickly drift off her face.

"Can I help you with something Murphy?" she asked getting his attention back to her face.

"Hum! Yes, sorry! Bellamy called saying that you were out of crackers and ginger ale" He said showing his grocery bags. She led him to the kitchen.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching Raven today?" Clarke knew that Wick at final-terms to watch all day.

"Funny you should ask!" He started to say while stepping away from the fridge looking at the little blond sitting on the counter eating crackers. He felt himself blushing and took one of Bellamy's t-shirt in the clean clothes basket that was sitting on the kitchen table and passed it to Clarke. "Clarke please put on some clothes."

She took the shirt and put it on laughing. "That's nothing you haven't seen before."

"Yeah you I can manage." He said seriously. "Those" he said pointing out her expanding breast. "You three girls are going to be the death of me if you don't stop those from getting bigger." He was talking in a very serious voice so she refrained from laughing at him.

"Trust me they hurt like hell, if you find a way to stop them I am all for it." She added. "So raven?" she asked again.

"I was home when Bellamy called me and Raven overheard so she forced Wick to agree on her joining us here. She's just getting crazy staying in our flat all day. Wick will drop her in at 10." Murphy was really taking his 'prison guard' duty seriously.

"Those that mean I am under watch too?" Clarke asked joking.

"I guess so I am not leaving you two alone in here." He said sitting on the couch.

"Can you manage breakfast, then? I have some cleaning up to do in the bathroom before Raven gets her." Clarke asked and Murphy went back to the fridge.

"Just nothing smelly please!" She yelled from the bathroom.

"What no fish for breakfast? I am shocked!" he yelled back joking, finding what he needed to make pancakes.

Clarke cleaned the place up until Murphy told her breakfast was ready. She ate her pancakes in silence and they sat on the couch Murphy rubbing Clarke's feet, watching the news until Raven got there.

- _knock, knock, knock-_

Murphy went to open the door seeing that Clarke was half asleep on the couch.

"Hey man," he said letting Wick enter with Raven in his arms. "Clarke's on the couch." Wick went to the couch and let Raven down on it.

"Tada!" Raven yelled gesturing to herself as if she just appeared on the couch by magic.

"Raven!" Clarke said jumping into her friends arms.

"Okay" Wick interrupted them. "You two play nice! Don't torture Murphy!" he said very seriously. It was not their fault if the last time Murphy was in charge of the 'pregnancy squad' he ended up having an emotional melt down.

"It's just the two of us today so he should be safe!" Clarke told Wick. "Well until 4 at least" she looked at Murphy, "O is at work for now".

"I'll survive don't worry about me" Murphy said pushing Wick toward the door after he had kissed Raven.

Murphy turned back to watch the giggling girls in front of him. Okay maybe he'll survived if he is lucky.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked coming back to seat between the girls.

"Boobs" they said simultaneously.

"Okay. Can you please turn it down I am making you a favor remember?" he said flushing again.

Once again they spoke in the same time "Sorry!" punctuating their words by kissing his cheeks.

"Yeah! Don't try to bribe me!" he laughed at them. He really liked that the girls were treating him like a brother. He never really had a family, his dad had died when he was still young and he was bouncing back from foster home to foster home until he had met Bellamy senior year of junior high. They were far from friends at the time. Always fighting. Murphy had almost killed Bellamy once when they were fighting near the pool. He had pushed him and Bellamy had hurt his head before falling in the water. But it all ended well. O had needed help with a bully at school while Bellamy was at the hospital and Murphy took care of it, after that they all had become friends he even ended up leaving with them after the Blakes' mother had passed away.

Raven made herself comfortable by laying her legs on Murphy's lap and her head on the couch arm. "So what do you want to do today?"

"I was supposed to work but since you're here I'll take a day off from painting." Clarke told them.

"That doesn't really answer my question though" Raven smirked.

"How about movies? Or board Games? Or video Games?" Murphy suggested.

"There are no video games in here sorry guys." Clarke looked like she was about to cry over it.

"Oh Clarke!" Murphy hugged her. "It's okay princess. Let's choose a movie or a TV show. I even settle for girly stuff if you promise to not cry." He kissed her hair and looked at Raven who was glaring at them with watering eyes. "You too!"

"Oh!" Clarke jumped out of the couch to the DVD shelves. "I bought a new TV show I find it fascinating the characters remind me so much of our friends." She said. "It's called 'The 100'"

Murphy took the DVD case reading the summary on the back. "Okay I am in why don't we settle on your bed it will be better for Raven." Who was nodding yes.

Murphy took her in his arms and held her to the bed. "Girl you're getting heavier." He said while landing her on the bed which get him to be punch by both of the girls. "Ouch"

"I am growing a human being inside me." Raven complained.

They watched several episodes of the show before the girls started complaining about food they were hungry so Murphy made lunch and then he took off for a bit while the girls were taking a nap but when he came back they were still asleep and he was glad about it. He woke them up gently handing them little gifts. "I found something for you."

Clarke and raven got all excited by the gifts.

"What is it?" Raven asked in a high pitch tone.

"Just open them will you?" He said but the girls suddenly went silent, he knew them well enough to know why. "Don't worry I got one for O too, it's not my first rodeo." And just like that the girls were happy again which got him smiling. He really loved them and love to make them happy he was always feeling better after spending some time with those two meanwhile O never really forgave him since high school even though she was try to act with him like the other did.

Raven opened her gift to discover a little mechanic bodysuit. She was jumping in excitement, still grounded on the bed she had been more careful about her health for the past 3 weeks, after a talk alone with Abby.

Clarke opened hers to find a little tiara. And laughed. "I am not even 3 month pregnant what if it's a boy?"

Murphy took the tiara and put it on her head. "I am sure Bellamy would be able to fix that. He'll be happy to try again." He said laughing with her.

They put the TV show up again, eating all sorts of junk food that Murphy had bring to the loft in contraband waiting for O to get there.

"Not that bad of a day" Murphy said snuggled between the girls.


	12. Pregnancy Squad

Chapter 12: Pregnancy Squad

At 4 O'clock sharp Octavia, let herself in the loft, no matter how many times Bellamy told her that the key they gave her was for emergencies, trying to scare her by telling her that she should ask Murphy about what she could stumble upon if she didn't learn to knock, she kept making herself at home using her key to enter the house. She found the girls snuggled on each of Murphy's sides. Disturbing thought at first and something she could never do but she had learned to live with it.

"Hey guys! Want to see something new?" she asked them crawling into bed to Raven's side.

The girls nodded. O was only 10 days ahead of her friends into her pregnancy and she considered it her duty to share everything she was experiencing with the girls. She hadn't seen any of them in a week because Lincoln and her were visiting his family but now that she was back there was no way she wouldn't share her news.

O lift up her shirt just a little showing her tiny baby bump. It might not be much and stranger might not see what it was but Clarke lived with O, saw her in her underwear to many time to erase the vision from her memory and it was customary for all the girls to take sunbath on their afternoons at the Farm House so Murphy and Raven knew exactly what she was showing to them to.

"I finally show!" she said squealing, standing up to take several strange model position to show off her body.

"You know what it means right?" Raven asked more to Clarke than to O even though she was the one to answer.

"Shopping Bitches!" O screamed.

"Raven's not out of her cast until this Friday, we're not doing this without her." Clarke calmed her friend down.

"Sure, this week-end, Farm House to celebrate her freedom, and next week shopping." Just as for parties, O always found good reasons for shopping although the need for pregnancy clothing for the three of them was feeling like the best excuse ever.

"You're okay there?" Clarke asked nudging her elbow onto Murphy's side. He hadn't said a world in the last 5 minutes and his eyes were focused on Octavia's belly.

"That's the cutest thing I ever saw" Murphy answered her without taking his eyes out of the baby bump. Even O found the need to hug him but internally she blamed the hormones for it.

"Don't melt down on us again or the 'dads' are never going to let you alone with us again." Raven joked with him to get him out of his trance.

"I still don't get how you told them that story but you always leave out the part about those…" He added gesturing to the candy wrapper surrounding them on the bed.

"They can never know about those." Clarke hushed him. "Well they can't do anything to us" she said brushing her belly "But you would suffer for it I am sure."

He laughed with them but he knew she was right there is a long list of stuff he can't do with the girls or feed to them. The 'Dads squad' was very clear on those rules. Sometimes he had the clear impression that he was watching over Gremlins instead of grown up pregnant women.

"Murphy has something for you." Raven said pushing him toward her.

Murphy moved out of the bed to take his last bag on the kitchen counter. O was looking at the girls with questioning eyes so Raven showed her the body suit and Clarke showed her the tiara.

"If you don't like it I can change it, I just thought it would suits you and Lincoln." Murphy was nervous.

Octavia smiled at him opening her gift. She started crying before the girls could see what the gift was.

"It's the hormones, it happens all the time I am sorry." She said at Murphy who was looking both terrified by her reaction and touched that he made her cry about doing something nice for once even if it was artificial.

"Come on what is it?" Raven asked taping one finger on her friend shoulder.

O showed them a little plush sword. To everybody else it could have been a strange gift for an unborn child but O and Lincoln had met on an "Alternative Earth project" internship. Left alone in the middle of the forest with a sword, a knife and a basic survival kit they had 1 week to get back to civilization. According to Octavia it was her best date ever and since then she's been taking sword classes with him.

They all talked about their day until it was time to cook diner. No one had asked and no one had texted but somehow as their work days ended all the members of their little family had joined them at the Loft. Miller first, since Murphy was on his day off he had to spend all day with a rookie and he was tired of it, he would have never guessed there were so many gossips at the precinct. Maya followed with good news Jackson was able to book the 3 girls as his last appointment for the next Wednesday, they would have their first official sonogram and Abby being on her day off that day Clarke wouldn't have to see her if she didn't want to. Bellamy came with Monty and Jasper, he had just picked them up from the ER and Monty had a new cast on his wrist.

"Don't ask. Abby took care of him." He said to the assembly. Miller looked at his boyfriend with angry eyes. He was only supposed to visit a new lab at Mont Weather nothing dangerous how did he end up with a broken wrist? Bellamy came over to Clarke kissing her and playing with the tiara still on her hair, raising an eyebrow.

"Ask Murphy you're going to love his theory." She said giggling.

Bellamy kissed her cheek before going to the bathroom to change from his work clothes. By the time he got out Wick had joined the group with a stack of paper to grades that Raven was already sorting through saying that it would be entertaining and she was bored.

"Plus I am smarter than you!" She added pouting at him. He gave her a bigger stack to grade there was no point in trying to get her to back down on a normal day but since her hormones were exacerbate by her bed rest she was getting out of control when he was saying her no.

Monroe and Harper came with pizzas from their favorite place near ArkU. Telling Raven how they heard student talking about this hot TA that made them want to take engineering in the next semester. Raven had never be the jealous type but she really didn't like the way some student were looking at him, especially knowing that it was exactly how she met him.

Lincoln was the last one to come. It was really late and O was starting to fall asleep so after checking out on everyone he took her in his arms and left.

"I want my gift." O whispered but Lincoln didn't understood what she was talking about.

"O you're dreaming." He told her. "No, John gave us gifts it's on the bed." She breathed to him. Clarke was kissing O forehead and heard her. She asked Lincoln to wait and went to the bed returning with the little sword. Lincoln smiled and put it in O's arms looking at her hugging it tightly.

An hour later everybody had left, Raven promised to call Clarke in the morning as Wick and Bellamy were talking about how worried they were about their morning sickness.

Bellamy cleaned up a little before joining Clarke on the couch.

"So how was your day Princess?"

"Better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow." She told him smiling. "I hope the weekend would come sooner I've missed you." She whispered to him snuggling in his arms.


	13. Family Picture

**First of all sorry for last chapter some stuff had to be said but I shouldn't write when I am not an 100% on what I am doing...**

 **This one is still a transition chapter, although I do hope it is better but the next should be all fun and sweet.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

Chapter 13: Family Picture

Jackson was late, which never happened, but Clarke was the last one of his patients for the day and she told him to take his time with Octavia and Raven first, she didn't mind and the 'moms were very excited for their first sonographer. The 'Dads' were right on time, and freaking out a little. Wick asked to read the sonographer instructions. Lincoln wanted to have like a thousand pictures and a DVD to send to his parents. And Bellamy was just sitting silently beside Clarke, he knew that being at the hospital was making her uncomfortable, she was nervous enough to find out if everything was okay she didn't need him to add his nervousness to the mix.

While they were waiting for Jackson in the tiny room someone entered. Abby came in reading Clarke's file not paying attention to the couple. Clarke picked up the first thing she found and did something stupid.

"Princess what are you doing?" Bellamy whispered to her.

"Protecting it from her!" Clarke told him very seriously.

"With a paperclip board?"

"It's not like I had a lot of option here." Clarke was still hiding her blooming belly with the board.

"She is reading your file it's not like she isn't going to find out." Bellamy pointed out.

"I know but I can't help it. Just get her out of here!" Clarke whispered.

Abby cough a little. "You know that I can hear you right?"

Clarke blushed deep red but still didn't look at her mom.

"Dr Griffin, I am …" Bellamy started trying to get the board away from Clarke but he was interrupted by Abby.

"Bellamy Blake, Octavia's brother, I remember. You introduce yourself each time you come to pick up one of your friends." She said a little harshly.

"Hey! You can't talk to him like that." Clarke outburst.

"Sorry Bellamy! How are you two friends from last time?" Abby was making small talks while still reading Clarke's charts.

"Monty is just fine. Is everything okay with the baby?" Bellamy made an attempt to get Abby to talk to Clarke but it was still not working.

"Jackson will be here any minute, but everything seem to be fine." Abby said quickly before heading toward the door.

"What you don't have anything to say about me being pregnant? You do know that, this is your grandchild, don't you?" Clarke stopped her mom who looked at her and at her now unprotected baby bump but still didn't speak to her daughter.

"Clarke calm down." Bellamy put a hand on her arm and stoked it calming her down immediately as she took all her attention toward his deep brown eyes. They stared at each other for a few minutes Abby looking at them with a smile until Clarke suddenly snapped out of it.

"Wait, Jackson told us it was your day off. And any how what are you doing here you're a surgeon not an OBGYN?" Clarke was getting crazy mad again. Why was her mother here, ignoring her on one of her most supposedly happy day? "Why are you always on the ER when one of us gets hurt? I can't remember the last time you were on-call, you're the head surgeon for God sake." Clarke was full on screaming now and Maya peaked at the door to see why. Bellamy glare at Abby and Maya got away as fast as she could.

Abby still didn't say a word. Her hand on the handle ready to leave. Bellamy was trying to calm Clarke down but he actually liked seeing her all fire again it's been a while since she yelled at someone, her hormones usually make her go from upset to sad to cry without never going to the angry part of her that actually made Bellamy fall for his little blond angel in the first place.

"Princess, she is only taking care of you, of us all, it's a nice thing."

"Don't call me 'princess' when she is here" Clarke yelled at Bellamy who took his hand off her and took a step back, hurt in his eyes. But she started feeling tears crept up on her eyes so she turned her anger back to her mom.

"How long are you going to ignore me? I am pregnant soon I will not only be the elephant in the room metaphorically I will look like an elephant too, it will be very hard to ignore me then."

Abby was still at the door, her back against her daughter.

"Clarke, calm down. You don't know all she does for all of us." Bellamy took Clarke's attention back to him, and Abby took the opportunity to leave them alone while Clarke was distracted.

Looking at Bellamy's loving eyes, Clarke calm down a little, and noticed that her mother had left. She started to cry so he hugged her tightly rubbing his calloused hands on her back telling her that everything was going to be okay in a soothing voice. That's how Jackson found them when he entered the room.

"Oh! Sorry! I can come back if I am interrupting." He mumbled.

"No it's okay we were waiting for you." Clarke was calm and not tearing all over again.

"So who wants to see that baby?" Jackson said getting his equipment on.

While he was looking if everything was okay, not really talking to them, Bellamy saw a glimpse of panic in his princess' eyes so he distracted her, the only way he knew.

"Were my sister and Raven okay?" Taking care of the rest of the family put a smile back on Clarke's face.

"Well they are but I won't let Kyle or Lincoln drive back home." Jackson was smiling and Clarke laughed but Bellamy was all confused for a minute. And then he forgot how to breathe when Jackson turned on the volume of his speaker so they could hear the baby's heartbeat.

"Is everything fine?" Clarke asked Jackson ignoring the tears starting to fall from Bellamy's eyes.

"Yes, He or She is fine, healthy, as you can hear the heartbeat is strong. And you know you can come or call if you have any question right?" He said putting a light kiss on Clarke's forehead while Bellamy was still not back with them.

Bellamy had been jealous and didn't want Jackson to take care of Clarke the first when he saw how close they were so Clarke explained to him that she had met Jackson when she was in high school and that he had been her mom's intern since then she had spent more time with him drinking coffee talking about their life or patient than she had with Abby in those years. Plus when her mom went away to fix her drinking problem Jackson had been the one to stay at home with Clarke and help her choose a college and a major. So how could he stayed mad at the man who put Clarke on her path to him?

"Did Harper came with you?" Clarke giggle when she heard him. She had noticed last week when they came to take Raven's cast off that Harper and Jackson had heat it off pretty quickly. It was not the first time they met since Harper was often picking Maya up after work but things were looking pretty good between them.

"I don't know everybody was supposed to meet us back here at 7. So you should check the waiting room downstairs. It's like our basic meeting ground now." Clarke told him and Jackson laughed, it was true those little clumsy people were regulars on the ER board.

Jackson left and Bellamy was still out of it, which was very amusing to Clarke. Sure she was very happy that she had to hear their baby's heartbeat, but for her the constant mood swings and the morning sickness made it pretty real already, something told her that Bellamy had kind of just realized that there was a real human being growing inside of her. She took a look at his blank face got off the exam table put on her clothes before turning toward him.

"Bell! Give me your keys!" She told him while brushing her fingers on his cheek wiping the tears still escaping his eyes. Bellamy took his keys and give them to her still not talking. "Okay big boy! Let's get out of here!" She put his hand into hers and entwined their fingers before pulling him out of his chair. It had almost the merit of getting him to pay attention to her.

"Yeah, what…?" Bellamy looked at her confused. "Where is Jackson?" Clarke laughed at him.

"Come on Bell! I am famished! How about we get everybody home and order pizza?" He looked for his keys in his pocket but she showed them to him in her hands. "Yeah you're not driving either baby daddy." She kissed him to make her point. And he did not protest when she dragged him to meet their friends who were waiting for them in the lobby. He looked at Jackson strangely when he saw him there talking to Harper but Clarke elbowed him gently to get his focus back on the picture his sister was showing him.

"Everything is fine I told you." Octavia told to Lincoln who was not really listening to her, tearing up on Clarke's pictures. Raven had gave hers to Murphy and apparently he wouldn't be able to drive either.

"Raven take his keys please." Clarke told her friend. "Don't need to he came with Miller." Raven assured her showing a bright smiling Miller who was laughing at Bellamy and Wick. "He seems good to drive."

Watching at all her friends laughing, crying out of happiness and love, Clarke had an idea. She took Bellamy apart and asked him if it would be possible.

"I want to go to Home." At first Bellamy did not understand that was the plan after all getting everybody to the loft to eat, but when his eyes met Clarke's loving and yet sad eyes he knew what she meant.

"I want to take a family picture, and I want to do it where it feels like home." There she said it again. The loft had never really been home it was temporary and even though Bellamy had moved in with her she still felt the emptiness of the place when none of their friends were there.

"Listen up people!" Bellamy spoke loudly enough for everybody to stop shattering and listen to him. "Let's go home."

Somehow no one argued and everybody understood taking their cars to go and get the stuff they would need to get to work in the morning and an hour later everybody was at the old Farm House, sitting on the porch holding themselves together the girls with their baby picture over their belly waiting for the flash to go off.


	14. Brothel and Safe Heaven

**Thank you everyone for the reviews the following the favrite it's really nice to feel appreciated**

 **Wright: Sorry I might have put a little too much of my own frustration over my mom in the story Abby is not that bad and everything will be explain later...**

Chapter 14: Brothel and Safe Heaven

Murphy needed to move out. And rather quickly. He was already traumatized by all the stuff he stumble upon when he was the only one to know about Clarke and Bellamy, he would prefer not to ever walk on Raven and Wick naked on their couch ever again.

Two weeks that those two where always going from the door to Raven's room he wasn't even sure they actually spend time doing anything else than have sex. They all knew that it was for the same reason the other 2 pregnant couples in their life had disappeared for the past 2 weeks. The girls hormone were on a 'need sex overdrive' and the men in their life sure didn't complain about it.

After 2 months of morning sickness, watching over his friends has they couldn't even leave their bathroom some days, he was glad to know that they were finally over that phase but he still didn't need to see what his roommate and her boyfriend were doing on his couch at 5 am.

He was just coming home from a long day of work and that was going to keep him awake for a while since every time he would close his eyes he would see Wick naked body. He still couldn't believe he had caught so many of his friends asking himself if he was curse or something like that.

He looked at his phone and saw that it was already 9 am. Miller would still be asleep but he could text him and they would talk about it later.

 **JM: Nate can I move in with you?**

 **NM: Are they that bad?**

Miller was half asleep but Monty always wake him up before going to work for a last hug and kiss, just in case one of them ends up in the hospital before the day ended, which happen often even if it was just for a few stitches.

 **JM: Wick Naked Ass.**

Murphy knew that it was all he needed to say.

 **NM: Call the others you can move in as soon as you're all pack.**

 **JM: Thanks Man!**

Murphy send a text to everybody asking to help him move as they always do.

 **JM: Moving out of the brothel! Who's free today?**

Raven screamed. "I said I was sorry!"

"I know but I think Wick should move in I'll take his room at Miller's"

Raven was at his door as he finished his sentence.

"Don't move out, please! I swear it will never happen again." She was holding some tears up.

"Hey! Come here!" he told her padding the space beside him on the bed. Wick was leaning against the doorframe looking at them.

"You and Wick and future Baby Wick need space. It's okay we all leaved with each other by now. We still talk or see one another every day." He was holding Raven's hands so she wouldn't cry anymore.

She tried to whisper but the next thing that come out of her mouth was louder than intended. "What if he doesn't want to live with me?"

Both Wick and Murphy laughed at her comment. "Kyle!" She looked at him angrily. She didn't like being laughed at by him.

"I am sorry Birdy but you can't be serious!" She looked at him confused when he sat next to her putting his hand on her lower back. "I already live here. I haven't been at Miller's for almost 2 weeks."

Before Raven could answer Murphy added "I second that."

Raven laughed at them. "So you're really moving out?" Murphy nodded and she hugged him. "Good! I'll start packing."

As Raven and Wick left his room, Murphy took a look at his phone everybody had texted him back.

 **C: Bell and I would be there this afternoon.**

 **BB: I have to work so I'll be there LATE in the afternoon.**

 **Harper: I was supposed to see Jackson I'll see if he wants to help. But count me in.**

'Great' Murphy told himself, 'they are everywhere'. He was the last one of his friends not in a relationship know that Harper and Jackson were seeing each other.

 **Maya: Have to work won't make it. Please don't hurt yourselves.**

He was wondering if he she was scared for them or if she just didn't want to see them at the ER on her shift.

 **J: I had to take the day off anyway.**

 **MG: Well you know me, lifting stuff is my sole purpose in life.**

 **O: Linc and I would be there in an hour.**

By the time, he rolled out of bed to change into sweat pants his phone started bipping again.

 **O: Make it 2 hours.**

He sigh not really wanting to get out of his room has he heard Raven giggle in the kitchen.

"Please be clothed!" He said getting in the living room with a hand on his eyes.

"Everybody will be there this afternoon." He told them once he was sure it was safe to look at them. "Please stay clothed until then."

Raven blushed. And started putting kitchen tools in a box.

"You can keep those. I gave Bellamy the same on last Christmas and he left them at Miller's".

They finished packing all his stuff when Octavia and Lincoln walked in the apartment looking guilty. They were supposed to be there an hour ago but they had brought lunch so everybody agreed to not mention it.

After lunch, Clarke came in, she only wanted to lift heavy boxes which Miller and Monty had soon noticed and found a way to distract her by getting themselves injured on purpose. Just a little. A splint here, a box falling on a foot there.

Harper came in late but with a reluctant Jackson to help them. It was only his second time with the all gang outside of the hospital and they were crazy, reckless, and clumsy (which he already knew) but also loving and caring. Jasper, Miller and Monty had threaten to take him on a hike to mount Weather and loose him there if he ever hurt her. He didn't know that the boys would never step back there after last Halloween, when Clarke brilliant mind and, Murphy and Bellamy, twisted sense of humor had led to them being stranded out there for 2 days on a man hunt sure that there was either a wild animal or a crazy psychopath out to kill them.

Soon they were all at Miller's unpacking Murphy's stuffs to pack Wick's in the boxes. As promised Bellamy joined they late and Clarke and he disappeared into thin air for an hour.

"I thought you were here to help." Murphy asked clearly not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Trust me, he helped me!" Clarke answered back with a wild smile.

Murphy turn back to face all of his friend. "Can this be my safe heaven? I need one place I am sure I would not run into any of you having sex." He pleaded with them only to watch Miller and Monty exchange a knowing glance.

"This is your house! But please don't do it in the common room or in my room! We have two bathrooms that should be enough to never walk on anything I don't want to see."

"Agreed!" Miller and Monty said in the same time.

"Great! I haven't slept in a while so thank you everybody but I am out."

The girls being all tired too they decided to move Wick's remaining stuff in the morning. And after one last hug every one parted ways.

"I want to move out." Clarke said as they entered the loft.

Bellamy had been waiting for this for the last 2 weeks. Since she called the farm house 'home' she had been feeling out of place in their loft. Once he walked in on her moving the couch around to find a new place for it because she thought that it was giving her a bad energy in its usual space. Yesterday, she was picking up fabrics to put drapes over the windows because the sun was too bright.

"Yeah I know!" He sighed as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"We'll talk to the others about it next weekend." He told her tugging her into his arms and stoking his hand on her back as he felt her sobbing. "I am sorry!"


	15. Being Together

**Thank you people for the reviews.**

 **I am so thrilled you like this story.**

 **So to answer everybody's question: Yes Murphy will very soon have his happy in love moment too... I already know who and how it's just going to take at least until next chapter to happen maybe more... But I am glad I got you to care about him**

 **The girls will be living in the same place for a while so we get to see how they live their pregnancy differently and more of the daddys and friends reaction to it**

 **This Chapter is mostly dialogue which I don't usually do that much ;)**

Chapter 15: Being together

It's been 3 weeks since he promised Clarke they would talk to the others about moving in the Farm House on a more permanent basis but they had all been so busy with work that they haven't been all in the same place at the same time since the boys exchanged their places. The least he could say was that the situation was just driving Clarke a little bit crazier every day. He had come home to her cooking tonight and kissed her before getting to the living room to find out that she had shifted the entire loft her painting stuff now being in the place where their bed used to be. He was angry at her because even without asking he knew that she had done all of it by herself.

"Clarke!" he said in an angrier voice that he was planning on.

"Yeah I know it's still not good I'll turn it back tomorrow." Clarke yelled from the kitchen. Bellamy joined her there and put both of his hands on her cheeks to make sure she was looking at him and understand each words that came out of his mouth.

"You are not touching any of the furniture again!" her lack of reaction brought him on edge. "Clarke, you're in your second trimester I know you don't like the place but you have to stop moving stuff." When she started crying he pulled her into his arms to hug her.

"But I want to put it all back as it was." She sobbed into his chest.

"I know Princess, I'll get the guys to help." She nodded when she heard his plan.

"Bell?" She said in a small voice. "Yes?" He replied in a whisper. "The chicken is going to burn." They both laughed as he released her from his grip placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Will you two be okay to come to the loft tonight Clarke moved the furniture again?" He asked Miller and Murphy over lunch. No reason to involve the all gang on this, Clarke would be embarrassed.

"Isn't that the 3rd time in a week?" Miller asked incredulous.

"Yeah, Jackson said something about her trying to make the loft as comfy as it could possibly be, something about the need the build a nest to protect the baby." Bellamy told them.

"But she is getting a little out of hand." Murphy let it slip out of his mouth before covering it with his hand.

"What do you mean? It's just furniture, I don't mind." Bellamy said arching his eyebrows. "I would just prefer for her not to do it alone."

"Yeah just furniture…" Murphy said before stopping not wanting to dwell in that conversation anymore. "Nothing else" he added not realizing he was talking out loud.

"Spill it Murphy!" Miller told him in a commanding voice.

"I might or might not have walked in on her trying to bubble wrap every baby unsafe stuff in the loft last week." He said as if it was normal behavior before taking a bite of his burger hoping that no one would ask questions which of course was very unrealistic.

"Why didn't I know about that?" Bellamy asked more concerned than angry.

"Because I convinced her that it was too early to baby proof the loft and that she didn't really need to bubble wrap stuff like spoons even if she was sure that the baby could poke its eyes with it." Murphy told him in a very serious voice. "Plus bubble wrap may be fun but they are a choking hazard."

Bellamy was too shocked to speak but not too shocked to see the look of guilt plastered on Miller's face as Murphy ended his story.

"What did you walk into?" He asked his voice shaking 'how did he not realize what was going on with Clarke?'

"Well, when you guys invited Monty and I for dinner 2 weeks ago I went early to help her cook and I found her in the bathroom." Miller said but Bellamy interrupted him. "She was sick again?" Miller nodded 'no' before continuing his story. "She was painting the place, mumbling something about the bathroom being blue and how she didn't want any gender related stuff it would put pressure on her unborn child."

Bellamy just dropped his head on the table and sigh. "I didn't even saw that."

Miller giggled. "Yeah she forced me to repaint it in blue before you came home so you wouldn't yell at her. Not that I thought you would yell at her, but she was yelling at me so I did it anyway."

"How many?" Bellamy asked pulling his head up to look at his friends in concern. "Maybe one time each, I know Monty had to go there 2 times already." Miller answered him. "But it's okay, we don't mind, Maya said it could be an hormonal thing so it will pass."

"Although I am glad Raven and Octavia don't share that phase with her it would be exhausting." Murphy tried to make it as a joke.

But Bellamy only saw what was obvious. Murphy was right. Sure Octavia had already picked up more than enough stuff to smother her baby under a tone of clothes and toys and he had spent last weekend with Lincoln building the crib, and painting the baby's room and other stuff that were making Octavia really happy, Raven and Wick had decided that they wanted to wait until they knew about the baby's gender to get everything because pregnancy had apparently turned Raven into a girly girl and she wanted to do all the sappy stuff she had always made fun of before. But Clarke wouldn't even set foot in a baby shop or talk about if she wanted to know the gender at the next appointment, she didn't want to talk about anything baby related period, and even though Bellamy knew that she was still happy to be pregnant he didn't know how to make her truly happy again.

Bellamy shook his head dumping it on the table one more time. "It's not the hormones, well not only that, it's the place. She wants to move. So she is blocking anything else trying to make it feel right."

Miller and Murphy looked at him concerned. "Why don't you move then?" they asked in the same time.

"The thing is that she knows where she wants to move and…" Bellamy stopped there looking up at his friends. "She wants a place that feels like home so our baby would never go through what any of us had with our parents, or lack thereof" They both nodded in understanding.

"She wants to move in the Farm House, doesn't she?" Miller asked almost whispering, and Bellamy nodded his answer.

Miller left the booth his phone in hand, he talked to the person o the other end of the phone for a while before coming back and putting the phone on speaker.

"Guys you're on" he said to whoever was on the phone.

"Bell?" Octavia sounded tired but mostly concern. "Yeah I'm here."

"Great because you're a freaking idiot."

"G thanks O! I feel so much better now." Bellamy growled at his sister not even knowing why she was being mean to him.

"I am with O." Monty added "You should have told us sooner."

"How many people are on this conversation?" Bellamy asked Miller. "Everyone but Clarke." He told him.

"Great!" Bellamy let his head fall again. "We knew something was wrong." Wick said before Raven interrupted him. "Yeah you should have talk to us about it. It is easy to fix and I was getting worry for nothing."

A concert of "me too" was heard over the phone before Bellamy could add "Sorry guys, I wanted to wait until we can all be together."

"Well we are all together now dumbass!" O responded before being reprimanded by Lincoln about swearing.

"So you wouldn't mind if we move in to the house on a permanent basis?" Bellamy asked slightly anxious.

"Would we be able to come anytime we want?" Murphy asked.

"Yes same rules as it has always been whether it was in the loft or in the house. The house will still belong to all of us we would just live there."

"Sounds like you thought about it a lot." Lincoln was finally speaking.

"I have been thinking about since she told me she was pregnant." Bellamy confide.

"Just do it already. I miss having company there anyway." Harper said to everyone surprise.

"Thanks everybody." Bellamy said in a much happier voice.

"Bell?" Octavia stopped for a moment whispering something to Lincoln. "Can you keep Clarke occupied and out of the loft all day Monday?"

"I guess, why?" he asked concerned again.

"So we can move all of your stuff and surprise her with it. We are almost all on summer vacation starting this weekend so it will be perfect we can all move there for the next month and you too get to keep living there after that. And Harper gets to not be so far away from all of us."

"I like that idea, and I am sure Clarke is going to be thrilled to have you all with us for an entire month." Bellamy felt much lighter all of the sudden.

After some more thank you and the promise to all be there on Monday, Bellamy just needed for Miller and Murphy to keep Clarke from doing stupid stuff for 4 more days since he was too busy with a new case at work to take some days off before the next week.


	16. A Killing Cry of Laughter

**So that little vacation at the farm house is inspiring me.**

 **I am not going to write each day on a new chapter but it's going to take several chapter to get the end of it lol**

 **Wright: Yeah I would really like to have that too... And Thank you**

 **Guest: They will all have their crazy hormonal moment but I am glad you liked Clarke's**

Chapter 16: A killing cry of laughter.

Maybe 'thrilled' wasn't really the appropriate word to describe Clarke response to them living all together for a month.

 **1** **st** **day**.

Clarke was tired, the only thing she wanted was for Bellamy to stop being so peppy about everything before she'll decide to punch him. Because that's all she really wanted to do to him, or at least it had been for the past 2 hours. She appreciated that he wanted to spend the day with her he even had the entire day plan out. But he planned it out for normal Clarke not for pregnant-tired-crazy-hormonal Clarke. Lunch was good, she was dying for sushi but settle for Italian as soon as the scent of food hit her, they talked about their week since they hardly spent an hour a day together all week, Clarke told Bellamy that Jackson was supposed to come on the next day to check on her painting material to know if anything was dangerous in her condition. And Bellamy was hurt by the fact that she still refused to acknowledge that she was pregnant and it was bothering her. He was hoping she'll be back to happy-future-mom by the end of the day.

Then they headed to the movies. Bellamy had already pick out a movie, choosing a rom-com thinking that Clarke would be happy with that choice and even more if he was, like he sure would be, miserable watching said movie, but she was not having any of that, she agreed to go to the movie but there was no way she was going to seat through 1.5 hours of sappy stuff that would make her cry when she already had to suffer through going to the bathroom at least twice in that time. So they opted for a horror movie and what terrified Bellamy and every other person in the theater was Clarke laughing at each gore scene, the worst it was on screen the louder she laughed.

After that he wanted to go shopping for baby stuff, but they ended up walking up and down Main Street as he never convinced her to get into any of the shops.

Now her feet hurt, she was hungry, she was tired and she was trying really really hard to will herself not to push Bellamy on the street has a truck drove by when he started to tell her that they had one more stop on their list of fun things to do.

"Oh come on Clarke, everybody will be at the Farm house tonight, you don't want to miss our first trip of the summer, do you?" Bellamy even tried to bribe her with ice cream before she agreed.

"Okay but we are spending the night there, and by night I mean, I'll go to sleep as soon as diner is done." She said pouting

"I wouldn't have it any other way" he lied.

When they finally got there Raven and Octavia were waiting for them stretched out on the lawn. Bellamy helped them get up and Octavia whispered "Everything is ready" in his ear.

"Clarke why don't you go head I have some stuff to get in the car." Bellamy tell her as Raven put her arm around Clarke's waist to take her to the house.

"Yeah you should really stay away." Clarke mumble, Raven laughed when she heard her.

"Did she threaten to kill me again?" Bellamy yells at his laughing friend.

"Sorry!" Clarke yelled back.

As she entered the house she stopped, not really knowing what was wrong but something was definitely wrong. The boys were playing poker on the living room table, that was perfectly normal, Lincoln was drawing on his brand new sketch book, normal as well, Maya was in the kitchen pouring drinks still nothing bad here, but when Clarke looked around to find Harper she noticed something wrong.

The painting that hanged on her living room in the loft was now above Harper and Jackson on the wall. She blank out for a second before snapping her head back to Maya who was getting out of the kitchen, her glasses on a tray, her beautiful carefully chosen colored glasses.

"Why are my stuff here?" Raven laughed at Clarke's question.

"Wow you were smarter before you got pregnant Clarke."

"What did you do?" she asked looking all mom-like at Raven who put her hands in the air in surrender.

"hey, we just moved your stuff here we thought that was what you wanted." She said putting her hands on her baby bump. "We wanted to do something nice for you, like you always do for us." She had a sad tone now her eyes full of tears. Which obviously made Clarke cry just as Bellamy and Octavia entered the house. Instinctively Bellamy hugged both girls not paying attention to the fact that his sister was now also crying behind him.

"I need some help here." He shouted to whoever could hear him and everybody joined the group who was still in the lobby.

"Wow what happened here?" Jasper joked and Bellamy shrugged as an answer.

"Okay group hug!" Monty said getting his arm around Octavia and bringing her closer than the other 2 pregnant women before everyone encircled them in a giant hug.

"You guys moved some of our stuff into the house, it's really nice thank you" Clarke told them still sobbing.

"Not some of it, all of it." Miller told her.

"But… Why?" Clarke was little lost, where were they going to live if everything was in there.

"They want us to move in the house Clarke, it's okay, it was their idea." And then she started crying again louder.

"Is she sad? Why is she crying? I thought it was what she wanted." Murphy mumbled pulling his head over everybody else to speak to Bellamy.

"She is happy, it's confusing I admit but Octavia barely only cries when she is happy now." Lincoln answered him.

"That's going to help." Murphy told them as they all started to laugh releasing the girls who were starting to complain about the heat.

That night, Clarke finally felt home and told Bellamy that she wanted him and the guys to build a crib from the wood outside, and that they were going to need to start choosing baby names but that she didn't want to know the baby's gender until the birth, at which Jackson nodded taking notes of their decision.

"Those that mean that you are finally going to come shopping with us?" Octavia squealed.

"We have enough stuff for 10 kids." Lincoln protested, but Octavia shot him a scary look and he told her to do as she pleased. And everybody laughed again.

That first day wasn't that bad, Bellamy thought looking at Clarke on their bed as he massaged her feet to release the tension of standing up almost all day. Clarke didn't want to kill him anymore, she actually dragged him into a pretty intense make out session before the diner was ready, and again as he agreed to build up the crib from wood they would find surrounding their home.

"We are home." Clarke was whispering to her baby bump tracing her fingers on it while they were listening to the laughter coming from the living room where they had left their family playing bored games.


	17. Girl Talk - part 1

**I skipped a few days on purpose I'll get back to them in good time.**

 **That Chapter is going to be a mutliple chapter because the girls have a lot of things to speak about. The men will get theirs later ;)**

 **Bboth gender chapters need to be done to settle things before the births so everything will be even better after lol (Yes I can get them to be happier they deserve it and it's fun to write)**

 **I hope you'll like it**

 **Thank you everyone for the reviews.**

Chapter 17: Girl Talk, Part 1

 **Day 10**

Clarke woke up hungry in Bellamy's arms, her head against his shoulders. She wanted to stay and look at him sleeping for hours, he looked so peaceful with a smile plastered on his face; but Baby Blake was hungry, well she was hungry but she had been eating so much since her morning sickness had ended that she decided that it was the baby who was hungry not her, because obviously there was no reason for her to be hungrier than she usually his.

She untangled herself from his grip and giggled when she heard him growled as she was getting up. They had been sleeping together and waking up together for almost a year now and he always had the same reaction to her body warmth leaving his side.

"Oh fuck" she almost cried out putting her hand to her mouth and getting out of the room as quickly as she could. She heard noises coming from downstairs and decided to go share her panic with people. She ran downstairs toward the kitchen and stopped abruptly when she saw who was in the kitchen. Raven was putting her fingers in a jar of raspberry jelly while Octavia was dipping a pickle in peanut butter. Clarke laughed at the sight.

"What? The babies are hungry!" Raven stated her mouth still full spitting the jelly a little. Clarke past between them and open the fridge but nothing seemed appetizing, she turned around to see if there were any fruits but her eyes caught something that seems way better than fruits right now Chocolate Muffin, she was about to take one when she snapped her head toward Raven, "Are does okay for me to eat?" with her band of little delinquents, better safe than sorry. Raven nodded and gave her a paper towel to go with it. Clarke looked around her muffin in hand and stepped behind Octavia to take something in the spice rack, red pepper, she was just craving spicy food.

"I hope no one walks in, this is really weird." Octavia laughed looking at what the girls were eating. "I'm only eating jelly nothing wrong with it." Raven said offended by Octavia's remark. "Yeah but you are using celery as a spoon." That is when Clarke noticed the green stick in the jelly.

"Girls?" Clarke said interrupting her friend's laughter "I did something bad." Octavia and Raven both looked at her worry in their eyes. Raven gestured for everyone to get seated as soon as she sat Clarke took her head in her hands hiding her face.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Octavia told her trying pray her hand out of her face.

"I forgot about our anniversary." Raven and Octavia both gasped as Clarke continued "It's tomorrow and I haven't planned anything I don't even have a gift for him.

Octavia was confused. "I thought tomorrow was Monty and Miller anniversary" Clarke blushed deep red before answering O "We kind of have 3 anniversaries and one of them is the same as those two."

"When are the other two?" Raven asked curious.

"Last month when we asked you if anybody else would be at the Farm House was the first one" Octavia was thinking and then snap at Clarke. "That was the day you came back!" She practically yelled before remembering that it was the middle of the night.

"None of you ever told us what happened that night." Clarke blushed but had to admit it was true. "Just like you never told me how you met Wick." She shot back at Raven as they both turned to O "Don't look at me like that you were both here when I met Lincoln I have nothing to share." Clarke giggled "How about you tell us about your anniversary diner the one that got you to be eating pickles and peanuts butter?"

"So girl talk?" O asked. "Should we wake up Maya and Harper?"

"Of course, text them to meet us by the pond when they wake up I want to see the sun rise. Clarke said taking the magic pen they got so they could write messages everywhere in the house and erase them with only water. She wrote on the fridge so no one could miss it.

 _Needed a girl talk, no penises allowed near the pond – unless life and death emergency, we took food and water and we'll be back when we are done talking._

Octavia send the texts and help Raven and Clarke pack everything they would need. They were only wearing their men's shirt and some pregnancy sweat pants but who cared, they were not even going to leave the property, they took the swimming bags with their swim suits and towel when they past the old boat house they used to stash their swimming stuff and made their way to the pond.

They sat on the spread towel and Clarke took a deep breath closing her eyes. She loved to go there in the early hours of morning, it always smelled like fresh flowers and wet woods.

"So 3 anniversaries, hum? Can't you guys do anything normal?" Raven teased.

"Well, our first kiss was the same night Monty and Miller got together." Octavia squealed wanting more details. "Patience little Blake." Clarke said rolling her eyes. "But our first anniversary is as O said earlier the night after my graduation ceremony."

"Wait!" Octavia interrupted her "Why is it so important if you only kissed 2 month later?"

"I'll get to that, O" Clarke stated trying to get her friend to calm down while looking at Raven who hadn't say a word in a while, but Raven nodded at her she was simply listening rubbing her hand on her belly.

"The third one was the night we felt of the floor of my room." Once again O interrupted her. "Yerk is that how you destroyed the house?" Octavia faked throwing up but Clarke push her lightly on her shoulder "O, no, we were jumping on the bed."

"That even weirder" Raven finally stated.

"We were happy. We had finally talk and decided to get together. Jumping on the bed seemed like a good way to celebrate." Clarke said a little offended but looking at Raven she saw that her friend was just teasing her, she clearly thought the story was cute. Clarke sighed and laid on her towel her hand over her eye.

"You said you were going to tell us about the night you came back." Octavia was poking her side with her finger.

"And I said we all have stories to share" Clarke laughed. "I'll exchange any story you want to hear for one I want to hear." Raven giggled "Deal", but O wasn't not having any of it "But you have more stuff to share than us" She told Clarke.

"I didn't say I have to hear a story from each of you to speak, I just need one story you two…" They heard footstep coming toward them and Clarke smiled. "You four can choose who tells what."

"Good morning girls." Harper said laying her towel next to Raven's while Maya was spreading hers before Clarke's and O's.

"Maya, Harper, thank you for joining the inquisition" O stated before turning her attention back to Clarke. "So let's get this clear, if we tell you something about one of our relationship, we get to know something about Bell and you that we don't know already?" Clarke nodded 'yes'. And Harper and Maya laughed.

"I am so glad I woke up for this." Harper laughed. "So what was the first story?" Maya asked not knowing if the girls had already started their game.

"Well Bell and Clarke are having a first kiss anniversary tomorrow and we need to brain storm because she forgot about it until now. And they have also an 'I came back' anniversary and a 'we broke the house' anniversary but she won't say how any of those stories occurred" Octavia resumed briefly.

"So it's your turn who wants to share?" Clarke asked sitting back up.

Raven got up and laughed at herself. "Hello, I am Raven, and I am a helpless girly girl when it comes to my baby daddy" Raven sat back while the girls were giggling at her statement. "Hello Raven!" they all shouted.

"So how do you guys met?" Clarke asked.

 _Raven was late for her mechanic class and that stupid engineering TA was taking all his time with talking with some stupid girl after he asked her to stay so they could talk about her latest paper. That girl wasn't even a engineering major she was in one of Clarke's major drawing classes, but as she noticed since the beginning of the year when she was asked to take this class half of this specific time class was full of giggling girls that didn't take notes in class and just spend the hour drooling over the TA, which she clearly didn't get, sure the man was cute, tall, blond, badly shaved, and only wearing worn of t-shirt and Wranglers on a daily basis, but he was annoying as hell always commenting her paper and making mistakes on his mechanic explanations._

 _"_ _Does she have a point here?" Raven interrupted the girl. "Some of us actually have other classes to go to before she drops her panties." The girl was blushing red but the TA was clearly trying to retrain a laugh which Raven actually smiled at, it was not intentional but she was glad she had brought his attention back to her._

 _"_ _Reyes, here is your paper" he said writing something on it before giving it to her. "It was really good, I thought maybe you would consider changing major."_

 _"_ _Nop, I like to take things apart and repair it not create them, but thanks." She said taking off._

 _Once she found a seat on her Mechanics class she took a look at the paper she just got back, the A+ wasn't a surprise but the little note following it was._ 'Diner with me Saturday night?' was written in red and under added with the blue pen she saw him with 5 minutes ago 'I hope you are not as boring as her' _Raven laughed out loud, glad that the class hadn't started yet._

 _She wanted to say no but she wasn't one to back away from a challenge and she needed to prove to him that she was not as boring as those sorority girls who usually talk to him. When her next class came she took her notepad and scribbled something on it and waited for the perfect moment, at some point of the class when he was speaking about the appropriate weight value for something she wasn't really listening to to begin with she put her notepad up so he could read the big Yes she had wrote on it. "Yep definitely not boring" she told herself when she saw a big smile spreading over his face forgetting what he was supposed to be talking about he picked at his note._

"Wick clearly didn't know what he was getting into" Clarke laughed.

"That's so you I can't believe I've never heard that story before" O said almost crying.

"Well we were not that close than, you were living with Clarke and mostly tried to keep your brother from drinking himself to sleep so…" Raven stopped abruptly when she saw Clarke's face.

Clarke didn't speak, she just burst into tears and stood up taking off by herself to get away from the girls.

"A little help there." Octavia said putting her hand toward Maya and Harper so they could help her stand up not that she needed it but her right leg went limb as she was sitting on it listening to Raven's story. "Thanks" she said once she was up "I'll get her back".

Clarke stopped walking her crying making it hard to breath she felt a hand on her back but didn't need to turn around to know who it was, the Blakes had the same kind of warmth coming from them when they were trying to comfort her.

"Clarke, it's okay, it wasn't as bad as Raven make it sounds" Clarke wasn't calming down so Octavia took her in her arms. "Raven met Wick, when Bellamy was in a bad shape but it had nothing to do with you, one of their cop friend had been shot," Clarke gasped for air only feeling worst now that she knew what Bellamy had been through and feeling both guilty that she wasn't there for him and that he had never told her about all of this, but Octavia resumed talking "his friend is okay now but back then he was in a very bad shape but your mom took good care of him and eventually she had a talk with Bell one time he came drunk on the ER with a cut on his hand and he was all better after that. I don't know what she told him, I asked back then but he never answered"

Clarke wasn't feeling better but her tears stopped rolling as confusion took her over. She knew Abby had always take care of their friends in the ER and she was remembering the time were Bellamy told her Abby had helped them more than she knew but she thought it was just a way of calming her down back then.

"I need to know what happened." Clarke said wanting to go back to the house.

"Not now Clarke!" O stopped her "You're sad and crying and he doesn't deserve to feel guilty and I know you you're only going to feel worst if he gets hurt."

"But…" Clarke said before stopping herself, walking toward the girls, O was right, now was not the time and Bellamy was probably still sleeping anyway. She sat back down on her towel wiped out her tears and stopped Raven before she could say she was sorry.

"So I guess it is my turn!" she said smiling again at the good memory she wanted to share with her friends. "What do you want to know?"

"How about the first time you realized you wanted to be with him? And is it the night you came back?"

"No it was not that night" Clarke nodded "but we'll get there I promise you get the full story."


	18. Girl Talk - part 2

Chapter 18: Girl talk – part 2

"So the moment I realized I wanted to be with Bellamy?" Clarke asked as her friends nodded. It was funny to her, this picture of her friend sitting waiting for her story reminded her of Christmas back when her father was still alive, he would seat down with Wells, her and a couple other of her parents friends kids' asking him to read Dickens again.

"Okay! Let's get to it!" Clarke said.

 _It was one of their friends night, they were at Octavia and Lincoln's house, eating Chinese food, discussing everything that had happen in the two days since the last movie night. It was really simple just a normal diner as they had had so many since they all came together and they were having even more of them since Clarke had come back 3 weeks earlier._

 _She had just moved out to the loft and they already had 2 movies night there, the first one had been strange, they all found a place to seat and watch the movie and when she came back from the bathroom there was only one place left for her on her bed next to Bellamy, and the warmth she felt when she was in his arms the morning they walk up at the Farm House was still a vivid memories on her mind she didn't want to take the chance of it not happening again so once she had shot the light off she upped onto her bed took Bellamy's arm and put it on her shoulder scudding herself against him her head leaning on his shoulder, he didn't protest his hand just getting lower on her back as the movie got closer to its end and for each inch he took to her lower back she tried to get even closer to him._

 _The second movie night, they skipped the shoulder part and they spend the entire movie her nuzzling in his neck while he was drawing small circles on her lower back the feeling of his hand on her bare skin making her shiver and calming her to the point where she just fall asleep in his arms._

 _But that night at O's was just torturous, Bellamy was sitting across her on the floor Maya and Wick trying to talk to him about how they ended up taking Jasper to the ER after he found some berries in their hike that morning, but he wasn't listening she could tell because he was smiling at the wrong moment nodding his head when they hadn't ask anything and didn't complain when they said that they wanted to go to Mount Weather again, which usually made him scream because someone always ended up in the ER when they were going to the mountain. But to be honest she knew all that because her eyes had been on him almost all night, trying to find a way to get closer to him without being too obvious after all even though he wasn't listening to their friends he didn't look like he was paying attention to her either. Clarke stood up abruptly, she needed to get away from him, having him so close but not close enough and with everybody around them was just way too hard. She went to the bathroom and closed it seating on the floor. What was wrong with her she had never been so sad not since her dad died. She was supposed to be happy she was among her friends again they were laughing in the other room and all she wanted was to be in Bellamy's arms again, she didn't want to know that Raven got to put her hand into an old car and was ecstatic about it, she didn't want to hear about Monty's meeting she just wanted to go home with Bellamy and cuddle into his arms to fall asleep and wake up with him still keeping her safe._

 _She heard a knock and open the door wiping the tears that had escape her, but she hadn't had time to say anything before Bellamy took her in his arms._

 _"_ _Hey, why are you crying?" he asked her closing the door behind them._

 _She got closer to him, but she wasn't crying anymore, she was smiling but she didn't show him that she kept moving has if she was sobbing just so she could stay in his arm longer at some point she realize that he knew she wasn't crying so they just sat back down on the floor and talked about their 2 days apart without leaving each other arms._

"That's when I realized I wanted to be with him and get to be in his arms all the time because not being in his arms was just awful."

"That's why the both of you disappeared for an hour? We were sure that you were fighting about us wanting to get back to Mount Weather." Maya yelled at her. "We felt so guilty that we haven't been there in a year, just so you wouldn't fight over it anymore."

"Well that's not such a bad thing." Clarke snapped back at Maya.

Octavia and Raven were both crying and Harper was trying to get Raven to stop. "I hate that I love that story so much, you guys should have been together earlier. You are such a cute couple." Harper laughed but took Raven in her arms anyway. "It's okay, Raven, they are together now, look at Clarke, see she is happy, she has a big smile on her face."

Raven sobered up has Clarke took O into her arms to calm her down too. "We should maybe stop telling stories, one of us always ends up crying." Clarke told them brushing O's hair with her hand humming into her ear.

"No, I am fine" O said getting herself away from Clarke with a fake smile wiping her tears. "See all smiling." And Raven mirrored her.

"Okay" Clarke finally sight. "So who's up next?"

Harper put her hand up. "Do any of you want to know something about Jackson and me?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course we do." Clarke said and everybody nodded.

"Well I know all of you think we got together after seeing each other so much at the hospital but it wasn't that at all."

"I don't get it." O said.

"Well first of all, Abby is the best cock-block ever." Harper said laughing "Tell me about it" Clarke laughed with her.

"And second of all, we met at the teen mom conference." Raven gasped.

"That was 6 month ago." Maya shouted. "Why do you people always keep secrets?"

"It was not a secret Clarke knew that something happened just not what it was and we only got together after we dragged him here the night of the family picture."

"But why only Clarke" O said sadly. "Everyone always goes to Clarke."

"Well she is our super mom, and she'd known him for years" O smiled back at Harper. "Yeah that seems fair." Those mood swings were very tiring.

"Keep going on Harper I want to know what happened please." Clarke said putting Octavia's head on her laps so she could keep playing with her hair.

 _Harper knew that this convention was very important for her future job but who would want to be stranded on a big city when you have been living at Ark for years now, she got used to the quiet and the small town people, and she had been here for almost a week she missed her friends Monty had send her picture of Clarke and Bellamy fighting and later of them at their usual booth at the bowling place. She was debating whether or not to ditch the rest of the conference to get back home. There was only one day left after all, only one meeting and then a mixer so she could meet other social worker who she would never meet again in her life, so they won't miss her._

 _As she left to go to the elevator she run into someone._

 _"_ _Sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." She said without even looking at the person she bumped into._

 _"_ _Harper?" The man said as she looked up. "Jackson? What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _Abby send me here, she wanted me to come so I could give a speech at the next summer camp." Harper look at him confused. "You know the one at Ton DC. I think it's called the Drop Ship." Harper smiled._

 _"_ _I'll be working there starting in June." She told him._

 _"_ _I didn't know, you were an MD." He said now being the confused one now._

 _"_ _I am not, I'll get my degree in May, and I'll be a social worker after that. They offered me the job because I spend some summer there when I was a teen." She added not sure of herself only the group knew about her past she had shared it with them just as they had opened up to her and Jackson was not exactly a stranger but he was not a friend either._

 _"_ _You look like you need a drink." He said after what felt like hours of silence. Harper nodded. She doesn't drink but she doesn't mind the company. They walked together in silence toward the bar and sat at a table._

 _"_ _What do you want to drink?" he asked watching a waitress coming to their table. "A soda or…" She thought a little before adding "A virgin Mojito." Jackson smiled and ordered two virgin mojitos for them. "You can drink alcohol if you want I don't mind." Harper told him._

 _"_ _I do" he said "I only drink a glass of champagne at weddings because it's good luck for the newlyweds, and I don't even like it"_

 _"_ _Oh" Harper said nodding a thank you to the waitress as she put the two cocktails on the table._

 _"_ _So How do you like being in Polis?" he asked. "It's awful" she said a little too quick getting Jackson to spill out his drink. "Sorry!" she said giving him her paper towel. "I never knew how to be less direct."_

 _Jackson nodded "No, it's okay and refreshing" he said "and to be honest I hate it too, I don't know why Abby send me here, it's not like they are saying anything I didn't already know, and sometimes she forgets that I am not her student anymore."_

 _"_ _Clarke never talks about her." Harper told him sadly. And Jackson nodded his head yet again "We shouldn't talk about her either then." He took a sip of his drink "So Drop Ship? That's not an easy first job."_

 _"_ _It was my choice, I'll wanted to become a social worker so I could get back there and help other people just like they helped me when I needed it." Harper felt some tears on her cheeks but she brushed them of quickly._

 _"_ _It's okay, I didn't want to pry. We could talk about your friends if you want" he said trying to cheer her up. "How many times do you think they ended up in the ER, this week? I have to admit they really helped me improve my stitching technic"_

 _Harper laughed at his joke and they talked about her friends for a while before she started talking about her again without even realizing it._

 _"_ _My parents never really cared about what I was doing when I was young so I ended up doing dumb stuff thinking that they would finally pay attention to me if cops were the one to bring me home at night and one day I just took off. I walked for several days, it was nice not knowing where I was going but I always tried to sleep near public places and one day Miller's dad took me in the precinct and let me sleep in there and since I didn't want to tell him my name he brought me to the Drop Ship and I stayed there that summer and I went back to my parents but I always ended up right back there somehow spending more and more time with all of them. Until the end of my senior year of High school were they helped me get to ArkU and get my degree and now I am going to help other girls like me."_

"Jackson just listened to me the all-time. Not judging, not asking question either. You know me you know how I am about people. But I don't know I just felt safe with him." Harper sight saying that last part.

And the girls just looked at her.

"I am so proud of you Sweetie" Clarke lunched herself in her arms to hug her. "Is that why you didn't tell us before?" Harper nodded.

"I had only ever felt safe with you all and I didn't know what to do so we took it really slowly, meeting for coffee when I was picking up Maya, he told me how he met you and your mom, and how he chose to become an OBGYN even though Abby was against it, and I told him how I haven't seen my parents since I met you guys because you are more of a family than they ever were."

Clarke wiped some tears from her cheeks. "No more crying we said."

"I believe it's your turn and I want to know about something cute like your first date or something like that." Harper told Clarke. That's when all their phone started busing in the same time. "Great I was wondering if they were ever going to wake up" Maya laughed.

"Okay 5min, that's all they get" Octavia said turning over to get her bag where they put all their phones when they got there.

 **B: Girl talk? Seriously what do you girls need to talk about that you can't tell us?**

 **C: We are talking girly about all of you.**

 **B: Not sure I like that idea ;). Be safe there.**

 **L: Good talk. Have fun.**

 **O: You should find something fun to do to.**

 **W: You hate all the Jelly. I know it was you.**

 **R: I suggest grocery shopping that should keep you busy for a while. Lol**

 **W: Are you all okay?**

 **R: Lots of crying but it's fun.**

 **J: I want to come girl day sounds like fun.**

 **M: It is, please keep from hurting yourself or any one while we are not here.**

 **J: It's okay Jackson's here. We'll be safe.**

 **M: Not reassuring at all.**

 **J-M.D: Do you want me to go home? I can come back next weekend.**

 **H: No, stay, please. The boys will behave I swear. They are my family I want you to like them and them to like you.**

 **Monty: Can we have a me day tomorrow?**

 **C: Yeah no problem, but you're the one telling Bellamy that he has to spend two consecutive days without me.**

 **J-M.D: Any tips on how to manage them? Harper wants me to stay!**

 **C: Just be your-self! You never told me my mom send you at that teen mom convention… I know what she did and I know what you did.**

 **J-M.D: Are you going to tell her?**

 **C: No, but you should if she finds out from someone else she'll never forgive you. She won't mind that it's really cute, she won't trust you again.**

 **Miller: I want to join Monty's day ;)**

 **C: Definitely yes, thank you Nate that means a lot to me. Tell Monty we'll do it this weekend just the 3 of us.**

 _Clarke put her phone back in O's bag and waited until her friends were done she was about to put Raven's phone in the bag when hers biped again._

 **B: I am okay for Monty's day this weekend but Murphy feels left out.**

 **C: I'll fix it when I come back. I want to spend alone time with everyone this month if you don't mind.**

 **B: I was getting sick of you anyway.**

 **C: Love you too.**


	19. Girl Talk - part 3

**Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are really inspiring.**

 **Wright** **: I'll think about it ;) An entire chapter of texts seems a little too much but since everybody seem to like them I'll try to put more af them in my chapters. And if I get a great idea maybe I'll do it.**

 **So Girl Talk is going to be a 5 parts chapter so there is still 2 chapters left of it.**

Chapter 19: Girl Talk – part 3

"Do everybody agree to our first date?" Clarke ask her now in bathing suits friends.

The "Yes" she get is a collegial one.

 _Clarke had a little trouble finding the right dress, but she couldn't ask O or Raven for fashion advices as she always did, they would ask who? When? Where? Some of which she wouldn't want to answer other she didn't know. Bellamy had kept their date's place a secret which was only increasing the wardrobe problem, what if she wears a dress and they are going on a picnic at Mount Weather? What if she decides on high heels and they go dancing all night? It would be painful. It's late September and it's still warm but it could get chilly quickly once the night is settle. She finally decide for a light blue jean patch elegantly with white lace and a cotton dark blue blouse unbuttoned on a white tank top and she tied a nod with her blouse just above her waist._

"How 90's of you" Octavia teased.

"Your brother seemed to think that outfit look better on my bedroom floor too." Clarke answered stinking her tongue out.

"Gross!" Octavia faked throwing up.

"Stop interrupting or I'll give you the sexy end of the story instead of the early fluffy one." Clarke schooled her. Octavia nodded and Clarke continued her story.

"Bellamy was right on time as always…"

 _And Clarke was apparently way over dressed, she didn't think it was possible but jeans and a blouse were too much, Bellamy was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie._

 _"_ _Seriously? You're planning to get me out for a run on our first date?" Clarke laughed at him._

 _"_ _No, I just needed an excuse to get out of the house. Now I need to do two things." Bellamy said closing the door behind him "and the second one his to use your bathroom to change."_

 _Clarke giggled and took a small step toward him so she was just out or arms reach. "What's the first one?"_

 _"_ _I so need to kiss you right now." He said almost running to her. Their kiss was gentle, just a need to be close to one another again even though they had wake up together that morning at the Farm house. Which now needed more repairs than ever._

 _"_ _I like where this is going." She smiled at him. "What else did you plan for tonight?"_

 _"_ _Not telling you but…" he looked at her "what you're wearing will be perfect."_

 _Bellamy changed and they got into the car, he drove for half an hour before stopping, Clarke hadn't been paying attention to the road her eyes only watching Bellamy, counting the freckles on his cheek, resisting the temptation of brushing his unruly hair out of his forehead, she was weak and she loved every moment of it._

 _When he opened the door she finally realized where they were, Ark Cemetery._

 _"_ _Bell? What…" She didn't finished her sentence._

 _"_ _There is someone I want you to meet." He took a picnic box from the trunk, then led her in the cemetery alley than stopped in front of the fully flourished grave. He kneeled down in front of the grave and started talking in a soothing voice._

 _"_ _Mom, this is Clarke. Remember I told you about her like a thousand time maybe even more." He smirk at Clarke. "Well she finally agreed on going on a date with me." He waited a few second looking at a smiling Clarke before adding. "Yeah I know, but she is stubborn and she doesn't like to admit when she needs someone, but I really like when she disagrees with me, before I met her I thought that only O was able to keep me on my toe."_

 _"_ _Bell…" Clarke wanted to tell him something but he interrupted her._

 _"_ _Where are your manners Princess? I am talking to my mom wait for your turn." He laughed at her but she sat next to him taking his hand in hers._

 _"_ _It's our first date and since, we are keeping us a secret from everybody else I thought that I could share her with you and no one would know." Bellamy stopped for a few minutes and Clarke took it as her cue to start speaking again._

 _"_ _Good Evening Mrs Blake" She said buttoning her blouse all the way to the top button. She knew it was crazy but she wanted to make a good impression any way. "Your son is exaggerating. I know when to ask for help. I asked him to help me because I needed to never be out of his arms again." Clarke said smiling as Bellamy tugged her into his arms kissing her forehead._

 _"_ _I also met your daughter and I have to admit, I like her better." Bellamy tickled her._

 _"_ _Be nice Princess she might take you seriously."_

 _"_ _I think she knows, O is the best friend any reasonable girl could have. Plus if I hadn't met her I would have never met you." She put her head on his shoulder and sighed._

 _"_ _Sorry for the interruption. What was I saying?" Clarke stated. "Oh Yes, your son, he is overprotective and I wouldn't have to disagree with him so much if he wasn't wrong all the time."_

 _"_ _I think she would have loved you" Bellamy whispered in her ear and Clarke giggled. "Of course she would have, she is a Blake, and Blakes love me."_

 _She kissed him to cut of the conversation._

 _They had their picnic, talk about a lot of things some more and Bellamy told her things she didn't know about his mom and about himself when he was growing up._

 _"_ _I know where we can eat desert." Clarke told him as he pulled out a plate of cookies. "Do you want to meet my dad?" he nodded and she took him a little farther away in the cemetery to meet her father._

"I didn't know, you two did that." Octavia said genuinely happy.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't approve." Clarke admitted.

"I love it. My mom would have loved it too." O hugged Clarke tightly.

"Yeah look at that, no one is crying." Raven stated the fact.

And the girls all laughed for a long while.

"Maya, I know you don't like to share those kind of stories with any of us, it's okay you know." Clarke told her after they lunched.

"It's not that I don't like it, but Jasper doesn't know how to keep something for himself so you usually all know everything before I met with you." Maya said smiling.

"Wait, why usually?" Harper asked.

"I might have something to share." Maya said putting her hand in her bag and getting it out with a little red box, she opened it and they all gasped at the sight of a gorgeous vintage diamond ring. Maya took it off the box and put it on her finger.

"I didn't know Jasper wanted to propose." Octavia said cheering.

"Neither did I." Maya said. "It was a total surprise after dinner last night.

"Oh!" Raven simply said. "Yeah, I know you helped without knowing, thanks." Maya hugged Raven.

 _Jasper was waiting for Maya down the stairs, with a single yellow rose in hand. He didn't care about the meaning of that flower, it was Maya's favorite and that was the most important thing right now. Or so he mumbled to her when he offered the rose._

 _"_ _Is that for something special?" Maya asked him. Jasper was often bringing her small gift but it was usually stuff that he built himself with his lab tools, not flowers._

 _Jasper simply nodded and took her hand to get her outside the Farm House._

 _"_ _Jasper it's 2 am, I am tired."_

 _But she followed him anyway smelling her rose. They went to the barn house and once Jasper had his hand on the doorknob he turned around and looked at her with sad eyes. "Please like it!" He said in a whisper before opening the door._

 _And she liked it, even more she loved it. The barn was clean, and painted in deep red and light green, but what made it even better was all the little light hanged in a giant web over their heads. Maya was looking at it fascinated, they looked like stars, it was beautiful, and gave the barn just the right amount of light for a romantic night._

 _"_ _Raven helped me with the electricity so it's safe the barn won't burn down I promise." Jasper was still nervous but he went to an old gramophone Monty and Wick had been working on for weeks and put on some light music._

 _"_ _Jasper! What is it all for?" Maya asked a little confused. Jasper was usually sweet and cute, but also clumsy and unprepared not romantic and planning event in advance._

 _"_ _I just thought you deserved a nice night too. Those pregnant ladies can't have all the fun." Maya laughed. That was more Jasper._

 _"_ _I get plenty of fun each time one of you gets hurt. So I am all fun, all day." She joked with him._

 _"_ _That's not fun Honey."_

 _"_ _Mmmh! So it's Honey now? You've been trying to find me a petty name for 2 weeks. I think we might have found the one thing you're not good at."_

 _"_ _How about wife? I like the ring on it." Jasper said casually getting a little red velvety box out of his pocket and getting on one knee. "It's all fashioned but 'wife' sounds like a wonderful petty name."_

 _Maya was already crying, but she had a bright smiled plastered on her face._

 _"_ _Jasper are you serious?" She sobbed._

 _"_ _Of course I am serious, you've become a part of our little family, but I love you, you always know what to tell me, you keep me from making bigger mistakes than the one I usually do, you treat Monty as if he was your little brother even if he has never been officially mine and I want you to be my official family, always and forever."_

 _Maya stood there looking at him with a mischievous smile._

 _"_ _You still haven't ask me anything Jasper." She told him._

 _"_ _Seriously?" He asked incredulous. And she nodded. She might not be a normal girly girl half the time but this was one of the time she wanted to be one._

 _"_ _Maya, would you marry me?"_

 _"_ _YES" she screamed forgetting about all their friends who were sleeping a few feet away._

"How comes that we haven't heard about this until now?" O said and it was a fair question knowing how fast Jasper could usually text them important news.

"Well we were dancing and talking when I got the text from you to come here so I got to be the one to tell you for once." And Maya was beaming from happiness, half because she finally had something to share, half because she was engaged to the love of her life.

They all hugged Maya in the same time almost suffocating her.

"We need to speak bride's maid, maid of honor, dresses…" Maya interrupted them "we need to plan an anniversary first, remember? My wedding can wait 2 days" she laughed.

"She still has more story to tell before we plan anything." O objected.

"So what do you want to hear next?" Clarke asked waiting for Maya to decide.

"I want to know why you left." Clarke jumped back to her place. Not even O and Lincoln knew that story, for all she knew Bellamy still didn't know why she had left instead of arguing with him as she always did.

"I don't know if I can." Clarke said nodding her head trying to will her tears not to roll over her cheeks.

"You don't have to, it was just an idea, I am sorry." Maya mumble quickly.

"I want to tell you but I have to think about it a little. Let's swim and I'll tell you the story after that, is that Okay?" Clarke asked hesitantly.

"It's okay Clarkey take your time." Raven said brushing her hand on her hair. "Plus I am pretty sure O is going to ask the story of the night you came back so if you want you can give us this one first."


	20. Girl Talk - part 4

**Thanks for all the love. I usually get to wake up to your reviews which are really nice things to wake up to ;)**

 **This chapter is a little different and a little longer, I hope you'll like it.**

 **All mistakes are mine and the fact that it's 3 am and I really don't want to proof read it now ;)**

Chapter 20: Girl Talk – part 4

"I think I am ready now, but please, interrupted me as often as you want just this time." Clarke said after watching her friend coming back from their bathing time in the pond.

"Okay we will ask question." Octavia said.

"I'll have plenty of them since I didn't know you back then!" Harper added.

"Okay," Clarke said asking Raven if she wants to settle on her lap so she could play with her hair like she did to Octavia before and Raven nodded yes.

"I know you all heard us fight that day," Clarke told them and all but Harper nodded, "but I am not sure even Bellamy knows what we were really fighting about."

"It all started the first time we came here, you all remember what happened?" Harper nodded 'no', so Maya told her the story of how Jasper ended up in the ER with a rack impaled on his back. "Oh, okay! Go on" Harper told her.

 _Clarke helped everyone put Jasper on the truck but stayed behind. She saw the look on his face when she said she wouldn't come with them, but Octavia took his attention back to her and Clarke took advantage of his distraction to call Jackson so he could ask her mom be ready when they arrived._

 _She waited for an hour, trying to keep calm answering Octavia's text asking if she was okay and she lied telling her that she was, but she also knew that O didn't believe her so everything was okay anyway._

 _She wasn't 'Okay', Bellamy looked at her with worried- questioning-sad look, one she had only ever seen a few times always turned toward Octavia, and she knew he would ask a lot of questions, questions she didn't know how to answer, she didn't want to answer. She thought about it over and over while preparing Jasper's room, while cooking diner, while waiting again, but she still didn't know what to say when they came back. She was relieved when Bellamy didn't ask anything that night only taking care of Jasper and helping Maya, she was glad the next morning when they all acted like nothing had happened, she was worried a month later when once again one of their friend had to go to the ER, for something more than a small cut and she saw that look on Bellamy's face again._

"Wait that was months before the fight!" Raven interrupted her. "I didn't even know any of you back then."

"I know but it's connected" Clarke told her.

"My brother looks at you like that more time than you realize." Octavia stated and Clarke looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean?" Clarke asked.

"You should ask him." O nodded.

Clarke decided that she would question O later that night.

 _When Christmas came around things with her friends were good, at some point she had to go with them to the hospital and things with her mom were not better but she had realized that she cared more about her friends being safe and healthy than seeing her mother. But what hurt her the most was that same look on Bellamy's face every time Ark Med was mentioned, she tried the make fun of it, to shrug it, but it was like he could read into her and she feared the moment he would ask her what happened._

"He asked you that morning, didn't he?" Harper asked but all the girls were waiting for the answer.

"I thought you heard us?"

"We didn't" Raven said, "We saw Bellamy going outside and we knew you were sad so we put Christmas Carols very loud and try to sing along so we wouldn't hear what ever happened between the two of you." Clarke smiled. "We do that a lot, whenever we feel like you might prefer to talk to each other in private."

"We've known you for a while now, we know whether you are going to fight or going to talk calmly, we figure out when you need to be left alone most of the time even when we are dying to know what you are talking about, and that morning was one of those time." Maya told her before Clarke could ask.

"You knew we were going to fight and you did nothing?" Clarke said.

"No!" Octavia almost screamed "We knew Bell, wanted to speak to you about something important and I knew it was about your mom, I just didn't know you would react like that Clarke." She was trying to calm down a now crying Clarke.

Once Clarke stopped crying she looked at O, really serious. "He wanted to talk about my mom?"

"He tried to talk to me about Abby but back then I didn't know anything other than the fact that you hadn't talk to her since you moved in with me, and that it was only a few weeks after your dad died. And I saw him looking at you every time, Abby was around and I just knew he would ask at some point. You were so sad that morning, it was a few days after Christmas and I thought he was going to ask why." O wiped out her own tears. "I just thought that you two were always taking care of us and maybe you would let him take care of you for once."

"But I still don't get what happened." Harper asked and just like that they were all back to listening the story quietly.

 _Clarke had wake up early that morning, in fact she had barely slept, spending Christmas with her friends had been great but her mom had send her an invitation to her annual New Year Party, and that was only bringing back sweet memories of her dad, always finding her 10 second before midnight to be sure to be the first one to kiss her, or getting her champagne glasses in trade for the ginger ale her mom had ordered the barmaid to give her. Snow had started to fall in the middle of the night and in the morning she decided to get outside, just for a few minutes to smell the snow, she wasn't wearing anything other than her pajamas and she was slowly freezing outside but the bite frost were nice and made her feel alive. She didn't know how long she had been out for when Bellamy joined her with hot cocoa. She took the hot mug and it felt strange against her frozen fingers, all it took was one look at him and she knew it was the moment she had been dreading for a year and a half. When he sat down beside her and opened his mouth, looking sad and worried again she felt colder than she had been with the frost. Everyone she trusted had betrayed her and she didn't want to trust him because she didn't want to lose him but she felt like she could, she decided that she would trust him, and tell him everything._

"I don't get it." Maya interrupted her. "Bellamy never would have let you go after you told him about Abby."

Maya knew, by now they all know but she already knew back then, she had been volunteering at the hospital since she was 15, she had heard every stories, every gossips, but she never told anyone and Clarke was grateful for that.

"He didn't." Clarke told her unbelievably confused friends. "We never got that far, I was nervous told a joke about him wanting to ask me out and it all went to hell."

"Yeah that part we heard." Raven laughed but stopped herself pretty quickly. "He told you, you were a brat princess and you didn't belong with someone from his part of town."

"Well not in those words but the sentiment is there." Clarke added sadly. "I got furious, we had known each other for 3 years and I trusted him I was about to tell him one of the saddest thing that happened to me and he basically told me that he didn't know me at all, I was sharing my responsibility over you with him and he didn't trust me, he didn't care about me, and I can't explain why but I thought if he couldn't care about me none of you could and that none of you would ever understand me so I just took off and went back to being the lonely person I was before O introduced me to her friends."

"Oh God my brother is such an idiot." O was now sobbing again.

"Don't say that he didn't know." Clarke retorted her.

"I can't even imagine, Bellamy not trusting you or caring about you." Harper blurted out.

"He didn't, he was hurt, I don't know why I never asked but he was just being Bellamy and I knew it, not back then but a few hours later when O came home and hold me while I was crying not asking anything, I figured out that I just took off because I didn't want to share my burden with Bellamy." Clarke said calmly. "I know now I should have, but he was happy, you were all happy, and you all had worst life than me…"

"It's not a contest" Raven joked trying to get back into a lighter mood, and everybody started laughing. "We care, and we cared back then too. Those 6 months without you were awful, Bellamy did the best he could but still."

"She already apologized like a thousand time." O defended her.

"O, it's okay." She said putting a reassuring hand on her friend back. "It's true thought I am sorry." Raven brushed her off.

"It's not what I meant. We just missed you a lot." Raven kissed her.

They all took a little walk around the pond talking about stuff that had happened while she was away and mostly O, Raven and Maya trying to explain to Harper pre-pause Bellarke, which Clarke found both horrifying and revealing of how well their friends understand them.

Once they got back to their little picnic site they decided to take a drinks break. Babies were thirsty for Ice tea, the girls argued. The drinks pause over O was ready to tell her story but before she could tell it their phones started ringing like crazy again. They all had got texts over the day that they ignored only sending a "still alive" every hour to one of the men, nothing more but it was getting late in the afternoon and they were getting concerned.

 **J: Did you tell them? Can I tell the boys?**

 **Maya: Yes! And Yes! They are really happy for us by the way thanks for letting me tell them first.**

 **J: you're welcome! Love you!**

 **Maya: Love you too.**

 **W: I bought all kinds of jelly. I didn't know they were so many but since it's the only thing you want to eat the least I can do is try to diversify your food.**

 **R: Would you bring me a jar of quince jelly?**

 **W: I would love too but MOM made some pretty big threads on any penises that would approach the pond and I would like to keep mine.**

 **R: Just come baring Spicy Chocolate on anything for Clarke, something salty for O, and some water bottle for everyone and I promise you an amnesty.**

 **W: I'll do it but remember your words when Clarke tries to make good on her treads.**

 **R: You know what just ask someone else if you're scared of Clarke. But know that if we don't get food in here really soon it going to be ugly.**

 **Monty: Are you almost over? We are bored on our own.**

 **Harper: We still have a few things to go over. You should try cooking.**

 **Miller: Please don't tell him to play with fire. Your boyfriend might be a MD but he is not a miracle worker.**

 **Harper: Jackson is still with you?**

 **Monty: Was he supposed to leave?**

 **Harper: NO :D**

 **Miller: Emoji, Harper? Seriously?**

 **Lincoln: Did O had any sleep?**

 **Clarke: No not really! But don't worry we are all keeping an eye on each other.**

 **Lincoln: I'll stop worrying when you all come back here. You shouldn't have left all day.**

 **Clarke: I thought Bellamy was supposed to be the overprotective one?**

 **Lincoln: I don't like it.**

 **Clarke: I know but everything is very very good. We needed this. I needed this.**

 **Lincoln: Come back home.**

 **Clarke: We'll be there soon we just have 2 more stories to go through.**

 **O: Stop babysitting us! Where is my brother?**

 **Lincoln: We tied him up to a chair and put him in the attic. It was the only way to keep him away from Clarke for this long.**

 **Clarke: Hahaha!**

 **Lincoln: Stop sharing your texts!**

 **Clarke: Untie my boyfriend!**

 **O: Did he go in town?**

 **Lincoln: Yeah he said he would be back in an hour. Don't know why though.**

 **O: I know! Don't tell C.**

 **Clarke: Linc', would you do me a favor?**

 **Lincoln: Anything.**

 **Clarke: When Bell comes back bring all the boys to the pond, I have a story to tell that I think everyone should listen to.**

 **Lincoln: Did O tell you? She just told me not to.**

 **Clarke: No she didn't and you can't tell them I knew he would be gone all afternoon.**

They all put the phones back down and O saw Clarke blank face turn into one of her fake smile so she took her hand.

"I don't have many stories that none of you know about." O assured. "But I think I found one earlier that you should enjoy. It's more about Lincoln than about me though."

"You have stories about Lincoln that Clarke doesn't know about?" Maya joked and they all laughed.

"As hard as it might be to believe I do have a few." O rolled her eyes at Maya.

"I bet most of them involve your sex life." Raven said very seriously.

"If only…" Clarke sighed and once again everyone was lost in a deep laughter.

 _O had an interview not that she wanted to quit her current job but Abby had set a meeting for her with the headmaster of a prestigious prep-school and she was at least curious about it._

"My mom did what?" Clarke yelled.

"See that right here? This is why I never told you!" Octavia retorted. "It was nothing I told her the headmaster at Grounder High was a pain in my ass and she told me she could get me an interview at Jaha Prep-school, it was nice to feel like I could actually be accepted there. But as it turns out it was a mistake and Abby apologized like a thousand time for it already, last month, she even offered us that amazing crib the boys build" Octavia automatically put her hand to her mouth as the words kept blurring out of her mouth. "I know I should have said 'no' but those stuff are really expensive and Abby was trying to apologize and she told me that since I was Bell's sister I was part of the family, I just couldn't say no." She looked at Clarke before repeating again and again "I am sorry."

Raven caught. "Actually, she offered to buy ours too. You know I want to wait to know the baby's gender but she told me to just send the bill to her office once we found the one we want." Raven looked at Clarke apologetically "She told us that she didn't care about the cost. I know what you're going to say. You think she is trying to bribe us to get to you and you're probably right. That's why I told her we couldn't take her money."

Clarke took her friends' hands and smiled at them. "It's okay you should keep the cribs, you both deserve it." Raven and O hugged her. "It's okay, really, I didn't find out the link between Maya's proposal and my mom but I'll find out."

The girls looked at her like she was crazy. "Each of your stories somehow involved my mom." Her friends were still confused but Clarke didn't want to keep talking about any of it.

"So you went on an interview, how does it involved Lincoln?" Clarke changed the subject.

"Well the school was great, it's in an old building with tone of history and some high academic teachers."

"I know I went there, from my point of view, it was more of a cold building with a handful of stuff we were not allowed to sit or lean on, and pump ass teachers that wouldn't listen to their students but only saw the bonuses they were having when their student aced their SATS." Clarke pointed out.

"Yeah, it kind of felt like that when I left." O joked.

 _The headmaster asked Octavia if she and her husband were planning on having children, before she could answer he made a long speech on how children of the faculty member were allowed to study without paying any fees as a courtesy. O interrupted him before he could explain that such children were expected to bring higher standard and that they would be expelled if they didn't achieve at least a 4 point score._

 _"_ _I am not married." She told him quickly._

 _"_ _Excuse me I thought our council member, Mrs. GRIFFIN had mentioned something about you living with one of our city firefighter that was quite a selling point, not that your resume didn't stand out on its own."_

 _"_ _I am dating a firefighter and I have been living with him for several years now." She said without a second look at his face._

 _"_ _Will you consider marrying him?" he said not hesitating. "I know it might sound out of line, but we need to give a good example to the children under our care and I can't have unwed pregnancy among our faculty."_

 _"_ _Wow, I mean, WOW," she screamed at him. "You make me want to never ever marry him, and have like a 100 babies just to spite you"_

"Yep, that's more like you." Harper joked.

"I didn't know Jaha was still going by those stupid rules. At first he didn't want me to be admitted because even thought they were married by the time I got into that school and they were his longtime friends, my parents were not married when I was born. I remember him saying that it could get people to bully me and that it won't be tolerated in his school."

"Asshole" Raven fake-chocked.

"He is Wells dad so he at least has that going for him, but other than that yeah pretty much." Clarke told her.

 _Octavia left the place stubborn as ever ready to find Lincoln and make good on her promise to the headmaster but once she got home and had calm down a little she realized that she had been thinking about babies for about an hour now and that she didn't at all remember the last time she got her period, as she usually did when she was thinking about babies. She remembered it being before her birthday, before their anniversary too, but that meant it was at least a month ago which was absurd, she must have had her period between her two dinners at Bees & Birds and she just doesn't remember it. _

_There was the planning to get Clarke and Bellamy together, the shopping for dresses for her birthday, getting to Miller to make sure his brother wasn't back to his old ways of one night stand but Miller was unhelpful, but she didn't remember having her period during any of those things. She went to the nearest drugstore bought a test, to be sure that she was just getting crazy, because for sure her brother would have Lincoln's head if she was pregnant, and surely other part of his anatomy too._

 _2 hours later, Lincoln came back from work and saw that O had done a little shopping, there were bags everywhere in the lobby, that girl did love her retail therapy._

 _"_ _I assume it went well" he said ironically. He had told her not to go that Clarke told them how bad this school was but she went anyway and now his lobby look like it had exploded._

 _"_ _I have something for you." She told him with a mischievous smile pointing out the gift beautifully wrap on the kitchen counter, and then she resumed her wardrobe organizing activities keeping an eye on her man to see his reaction._

 _Lincoln opened the gift and looked at her confused but it was all part of her plan. "O, 'My uncle is the best uncle ever' body suit? I don't get it." She brushed by him and laughed._

 _"_ _My bad, that's Bellamy's." She grabbed another package and gave it to Lincoln. "This one is yours." And she left him there returning to her occupation but looking at Lincoln glaring alternatively O, the body suit and the unopened gift in confusion. "What do you mean it's Bellamy's?" but she didn't answer pointing to his gift. Lincoln opened it to be faced with a black body suit with the inscription "My Daddy loves me" on. Lincoln just let himself fall on the floor to sit among Octavia's new clothes which he could now see were not for O and all coming from Baby Shops._

 _"_ _O!" was all he could say for what seemed like an eternity to her. She came to sit beside him and took his hand._

 _"_ _It's okay Linc'." She whispered in his ear. "Everything is okay it's just a baby." She had never seen him like that. He looked happy and terrified in the same time. She waited for a few more moments but at some point she just couldn't take it._

 _"_ _I thought you were going to be happy." She said sobbing and hearing her cry got Lincoln out of his trance he jumped in front of her took her in his arms and turn on himself really quickly making her fly a little. "Linc', I am going to be sick." She yelled when she felt nauseous and he put her back down._

 _"_ _So you're happy then?" she asked but he still didn't answer only nodding his head._

 _"_ _You're going to speak again at some point?" she made fun of him and once again was answered with a simple nod._

 _"_ _Great because you're telling Bell and Clarke." She laughed and he kissed her. "Anything for you" he finally told her when they broke apart._

"I am not sure Lincoln is going to be thrilled you told us that story." Raven told her. "Big, stoic, Lincoln, brought on his knees by a tiny body suit!" she said in a playful voice making O want to hurt her.

"Raven, play nice!" Clarke used her mom voice on them and they calm back down.

That's when Harper spotted the boys coming toward them. "Girls!" she said pointing at them.

"I asked them to come." Clarke stated "And they are right on time."

"But why?" Maya asked.

"The last story, I thought we could share it with them. Who knows maybe Bell will share is side of it too." She smiled and got up to walk toward the boys spotting the unruly curly hair she had been missing all day.


	21. Last Talk

**Yeah I got through it...**

Chapter 21: Last Talk.

Their reunion was full of kisses and laugh and hugs, anyone out of their little family witnessing that moment could have sworn they haven't seen each other for days when it had only been 10 hours. Clarke didn't go to Bellamy though and she was thankful to see that his sister went to settle herself in his arms she heard them talking about their mom. She stood away from the group with a content smile on her face. Monty, Miller and Wick had brought a lot of food, much to Raven's happiness, Jackson took Harper on a walk asking if they could have a little time which everyone was happy to give them. Lincoln joined Clarke, letting Bellamy and O on their talk.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

If it had been anyone else, even Bellamy, Clarke would have put on a fake smile said that she was just tired and shrugged off any other question but it was Lincoln, as much as she could keep on a brave face with Bell just so he wouldn't worry about her, everything with Lincoln was different, she didn't know exactly what had brought this kind of felling toward him but she was always feeling safe when he was there, and she knew he wouldn't push her to tell anything he would just wait for her to be ready.

She snuggled herself into his side and nodded her head against him.

"It was not an easy day." She whispered to him. O was looking at them smiling. The two of them had grown closer, while Clarke didn't want to talk to any other member of their group including herself, she was glad that Clarke still had someone back then and she didn't mind that they seemed to still be sharing that bond. She just kept Bellamy busy; Clarke needed a little more time.

"Do you mind stay with me a little longer?" Clarke asked Lincoln and he nodded 'no' hugging her closer to him.

They stood there in silence for a while before Bellamy started walking toward them.

"Do you want me to stay?" Lincoln was sincere and she knew it but she wanted to be in Bellamy's arms now so it was safe for him to leave them alone.

Bellamy nodded at the tall dark man and took Clarke from his arms to his own.

"Hey, Princess! Is everything good in here?" He felt Clarke sobbing against his chest.

"It was a really good day. But really emotional." He run his hands up and down her back calming her.

"O seems pretty happy with everything she learned today." He said with a smirk on his face. "Our first date seem to bring her over the moon. What else have you girls talk about?"

"Girl stuff." Clarke smiled against his chest.

"Meaning don't ask, won't tell!" He stated and Clarke nodded 'yes' finally bringing up her eyes to meet his.

She was about to kiss him when they heard screams.

"You did what?" Harper was furious with Jackson.

"Sorry Bell. But I…" he interrupted her with a passionate kiss. "I know you have to take care of it." And he let her go.

She urged to Harper side, sending Jackson away with a sway of her hand. "I'll fix" she said smiling to him and he took off.

"Okay, Harper, don't you think you are over reacting a little?" Clarke asked leading Harper to the nearest rock to sit.

"Do you know what he just told me?" She said a little mad.

"I have a pretty good idea, I figured it out when you told us your story." Clarke said apologizing.

"Your mom set us up." Harper yelled and they could hear the other gaping back at their little sitting camp.

"It's not exactly like that Harper. You should have asked him to explain instead of just yell at him." Clarke stated.

"Because you and Bell always talk first and yell after." Clarke laughed "Good point."

"How about you tell me what happened than and he will fill the blanks if I let him talk to me ever again?" Harper was not in a good mood anymore.

"First I thought you knew my mom was the founder of the Drop Ship camp, I mean her name is on every building and there is a park named after my dad in there."

"I thought she was just giving them money" but Clarke cut her off before she could continue.

"My dad and she started the all thing before I was born, there is another camp for boys closer to Mount Weather. But that's not the important part, my mom isn't important.

"It is important, she basically paid for everything I have right now." Clarke got mad at that comment.

"Hey! My mom didn't do anything wrong by doing that and I am pretty sure she didn't knew about you before Jackson started to talk about you in the ER." So what if Clarke didn't mean to yell at her like that at least she got her attention back to Jackson.

"He did?" She asked calmly.

"Oh yes he did! He's been asking question about you for months before you two ended up at that convention." Clarke laughed at Harper redden face. "Abby signs a lot of papers for the Camp, I guess she saw the founding request and send Jackson there too. I don't think he knew, not before you told him you were working for Camp Drop Ship." Harper had totally calm down now.

"He asked about me?" she sighted quickly.

"You didn't listen a word about what I just said did you?" Clarke giggled but understood that it was time to bring Harper back to the other.

"Come one now go get your man." Clarke push her toward Jackson who was smiling and thanked Clarke silently once Harper was back in his arms.

Clarke was back in Bellamy's arms in no time. "I heard we have a story to tell them!" he whispered in her ear. "Oh yeah, they want to know what happened the night I came back." She felt Bellamy stiffen against her and put her hand over his rating heart.

"It's okay we don't have to tell them everything just the basics, just what we want to." And Bellamy relaxed a little. "Is that what you've been doing all day?" Clarke nodded and Bellamy kissed her forehead.

"I am tired can we just do it now so we could get back home?" Clarke asked and Bellamy went into overprotective mode pretty quickly. "Everybody home right now this day is over." He yelled but Clarke stood up and told them to get back to their seats. "Not what I meant, I promised a story." She was really authoritarian right now and Bellamy kept his mouth shut, he knew what battles were not even worth fighting.

"It's story time" she screamed and in 5 minutes everybody was settle around them waiting.

"So let start this story with some stuff none of you know about." Clarke said and they all gasped.

 _Clarke had been staying away from everybody for 4 months when it all started, at first it was an accident her history class had been moved to an new building for the day and she got lost ending up in Raven's astro-mechanic class and instead of leaving she stood at the end of the class and looked at her friend taking notes for an hour. Then she made it on purpose, finding out their schedule and whenever one of their classes was not in the same time as an important one for her she would sat on the back and draw them again and again. She even called the cops one day and requested for Miller to be send to the gallery._

"Miller!" escaped Bellamy's mouth "he didn't tell me that he saw you."

"No offense man. But I didn't want to die." Miller shrugged at him.

"So basically you were stalking us." Raven stated.

"Not all of you." Clarke blushed and looked at Bellamy.

 _She haven't find a way to get see him though, she kept wanting to call him late at night when she had to walk back to the flat she shared with O. Scrolling over her contacts on her phone, always stopping on his name pulling him out but she always stopped before calling him. He told her that she treated him like a knight and calling him to make her safe was proving him right._

"You know I didn't mean that." Bellamy interrupted her but she simply kissed him and went back to her story.

 _She ended up calling Lincoln instead, every night he would come pick her up, they would go buy ice creams or anything so they could talk before getting back to O. She knew that O, graduation was at the end of the month the invitations were on the fridge and she knew Bellamy would be there but she still wanted to be there for O, and then for Raven or Maya, and it made her happy to see that every time Bellamy was there cheering on his friends. She came to the conclusion that they were pretty happy without her and it was time for her to move on from this life. So she started looking at new places so she could move out from O and Lincoln's place._

She could see her friends' sadness and the question they were keeping to themselves but she felt Bellamy squeezing her hand tightly so she kept going on.

 _She was ready to leave it all behind, or at least she was trying to convince herself really hard that it was the right thing to do for everybody. But when she saw them all and a few new faces at her graduation she just felt overwhelmed with joy and happiness and love she thought she would never feel again._

"And then I went away, I disappeared before she could get to me back there." Bellamy was talking for the first time he was ready to take over the story.

 _Bellamy had saw how happy they all were to get to Clarke's graduation, but he felt sad, he wanted her to come back he had miss her, miss fighting with her about the kids, and just missed his friend, he knew what he said that morning was wrong but he didn't expect her to react like she did. When he saw her running to their friends, he thought that they had a better chance than him at convincing her to stay with them this time, and that it would be easier without him here. He went to the Farm House knowing that it was where they all planned to be. He waited there not knowing if any of them had convinced her to follow them. When they finally entered the house with Clarke, he felt like an intruder in their happiness to have her back, not that he was not happy but it was a hard time for him. So he climbed the stairs up to his room and sank face first into his bed screaming into his pillow when he heard a knock on his door._

"Okay that's way you two got into that room!" O said. "What happened after?" Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other with a complicit look.

 _Bellamy wanted her to stay there, to never be able to leave him, ever again, it was sudden and really unpredictable but he locked them up in the room knowing full well that everybody was listening to them behind the door. Which was soon confirmed as they told them to leave them alone._

"What happened after that?" Raven was excited by the story so Wick tried to calm her down.

 _Clarke was crying and Bellamy took her into his arms wanting to protect her from whatever was hurting her and it didn't felt weird but it didn't felt like when he did the same thing with the other either, he liked being the princess knight it felt warm and welcoming. But she pulled herself away from him wanting to talk they settle on his bed and he was happy when she scooted herself in his arms again making an excuse of her surely crying again soon._

"I did cry." Clarke said pouting. "Put it was warm in your arms." She smiled before pulling Bellamy into a tender kiss.

"Guys stop the PDA you still have a story to tell." Wick told them sending an empty bottle of water to them.

"Well we talked about Abby and my dad, and your parents" she told looking at Octavia, "we talked about all of you guys and what I missed." "Well what I knew at least" Bellamy interrupted "Then we moved on to unimportant subjects such as new books we read, new movies."

"And of course you were still cuddling." Murphy spoke up.

"Of course", Jasper and Monty said in the same voice.

Bellamy send them the empty bottle.

"Yeah we were still lying in bed in each-other arms." Clarke said to stop the childish dispute. "We felt asleep like that and O woke us up."

"And that's when I learned that apparently 15min could become 1.5 hour instead." O teased.

 _Bellamy and Clarke woke up entwined and even though O had already came to wake them up they still wanted to stay in bed. Bellamy wanting to keep his princess in his arms, and act like they were all alone just a little longer, he loved each person waiting for them downstairs but it had been so long since he had been able to spend time with Clarke and he quickly figured out that spending time with her like that was his favorite way to wake up._

 _Clarke wanted to be closer to him, she was in his arms, her nose on the crook of his neck, she could smell his wood scented perfume and she wanted it to fill her lung, she wanted to get lost into the safe feeling of his arms._

 _They didn't talk didn't move for a long time just lost into that new feeling of home. Before Maya came knocking at Bellamy's door too._

"And then we came downstairs." Bellamy said finishing the story.

"You just, gave this perfect moment up for us?" Wick was surprised but the others not that much. It was Bellamy and Clarke's MO they always gave up everything for them.

"Well you did almost blow up the house making cookies, so yes." Bellamy joked.

"And you didn't talk about it?" Harper asked.

"Not before that you locked us up again." Clarke clarified.

Everybody was sad, and wanted to apologize for causing so much trouble for them but Murphy interrupted them.

"I think they both liked and needed it. I got to witness a lot of those tiny moments before they finally decide to get together. They are just too stubborn"

"You all are so great together." Jackson blurred out, regretting it instantly when Jasper joked "We know we are."

Everybody was just tired of the day and they decided to get back to the house to eat and get the girls to finally get to sleep.


	22. The Miller's Love

**Wow this one was hard and not only because I was sick or all drowned of my creativity thanks to Grey's Anatomy ( yep i don't understand either)**

 **I hope you'll like it.**

 **Chapter 22: The Miller's Love.**

 **Day 14**

Miller was looking at the scene in front of him. His best friend with his pregnant girlfriend in his arms kissing her deeply, looking at her with goofy eyes. That little blond surely had put their all world upside down.

 _Miller had met Clarke only a few weeks after Atom's death, and he was really kind of waiting to meet a monster with 3 heads, scales and sending fire throw her mouth after all the story Bellamy had told him. But he was impressed when he only met a tiny blond with bright blue eyes. He knew Bellamy since they were 6, they went from lunch buddies to best friends through the course of the years. Bellamy had always appreciate the fact that Miller unlike his other friends never made any moves on his sister, and by the end of high school he had finally admitted that he would rather date Jacob, the swim team captain, anyway. But in all those years, one thing Miller had never seen was Bellamy being shut off by anybody let alone a girl, girls like his best friend that was the only certainty in their life, GRILS LIKE BELLAMY, but this one was different._

"If you two could move it along, we'll be back in a few hours, we are not kidnapping her." Miller yelled at them. Bellamy kissed Clarke and she joined a reluctant Miller who was holding the back seat door open for her.

"So where to?" Clarke asked.

"I think Monty has a plan." He tells her and they watch as the young man jump into the passenger seat.

"Please tell me you remembered to plan something baby friendly and that nothing will go boom." Clarke pleaded with him.

"Yeah I second that!" Miller said.

"I think it's the first time you two agree on anything." Monty complains.

"No it's not" they both answer at the same time.

"I thought we could go back in town, just the three of us and do something soft like drink ice tea, bowling, and talk! The main plan was to talk!" Monty said.

"I am good with that if Miller agrees to talk to me!" Clarke answered, frowning at Miller.

"Nate! And I agree with the plan" Miller told a beaming Clarke.

 _Nate had spent the first few months learning how to navigate around the little spit fire, he was introduce to other friends, Jasper was fun, crazy but still fun he liked to make stuff go BOOM, and spend more time in the ER than any other people he had ever met but he figured it had something to do with the fact that his girlfriend was working there. Maya was timid, sweet, and caring. Raven was his kind of girl, strong, independent, and sassy, she was a lot of fun. But even after a year he still couldn't figure out Clarke. And it was bothering him for two very good reasons. He really liked one of her friend, Monty, a smart computer genius, who spend a lot of time doing crazy stuff with Jasper and Raven. And second, if Bellamy didn't start shutting up about Clarke really soon he will have to kill his best friend._

They arrived at Grounders, their usual Bowling place, early in the morning, parked the car and decided to go for a tasty breakfast before.

"So what would you have?" Monty enquired trying to start the conversation.

"Bacon, on anything with anything, do you think they could do a bacon milkshake?" Clarke was suddenly on edge, hungry.

"Okay calm down, you can have whatever you want." Monty told her and she calmed down.

Miller was looking at the two of them interacting.

 _After the first visit to the Farm House, Clarke grew more mysterious to him, she was caring with everyone, including Bellamy but she was also capable of screaming at them when they did something wrong, or when they needed to be protected. He looked at her as they came back from the hospital with Jasper, she kept busying herself avoiding anyone who wanted to talk to her, shaking and extracting herself from the room each time Bellamy would approach her. In the months that followed the event of that night, Miller stood away from Clarke observing her as she shivered each time she thought Bellamy was going to talk to her about something serious. Leaving their parties without being noticed by the others. He watch as she came to their house when Bellamy got sick and would cook meals and put them in the fridge but never enter his room so she wouldn't be alone with him._

"Well I am starving." Clarke laughed engulfing her bacon. "Nate you haven't said a word in a while."

"You know I like to observe more than I like to talk." Clarke reddened at his words. It wasn't news for her but it was the first time he admitted it in front of someone else.

 _He wasn't there the morning she left them, he only came a few hours later to a house full of people worried that they couldn't get in touch with her, unable to explain what had happen. He took his best friend on a field trip that weekend, to know if he was okay, to know what he was planning on doing to bring her back, but mostly to know why he still hadn't told her he loved her._

 _"_ _Bellamy!" Miller interrupted his friend thought looking over the fire in the woods. "Where is Clarke?"_

 _Bellamy only shrugged and looked away. "What happened? I asked the other but no one seemed to know."_

 _But Bellamy still wouldn't answer him, they had been gone for 10 hours and Bellamy had barely said a word. "Do you plan on going to your sister's place and ask her to come back?" he asked already knowing the answer._

 _Nate left his mute best friend alone to get some sleep, in the morning he found Bellamy asleep near the fire just in the same place he had left him the day before._

 _"_ _Come on Bellamy, it's freezing why did you stay out of the tent all night?"_

 _But Bellamy still refused to talk, only showing his friend that he was physically okay._

 _"_ _Man, why don't you just go and tell her you love her? You told me like a hundred times but I am not the one you should tell." Miller's voice was harsh but it needed to be said._

 _"_ _I can't, she clearly finds the idea of dating me unbearable." Miller was taken aback by the sudden outburst but sat down next to him to listen. "I told her some awful stuff, Miller. I don't know why, it was stupid."_

 _"_ _I am sure you had your reason. Don't beat yourself up, she'll be back in a few days and you could just apologize then." Miller was hopeful._

 _"_ _Octavia told me Clarke wasn't going to come back." Bellamy whispered "I am sure she will, I bet she is waiting for us at the house right now." A tear escaped Bellamy's eyes but it was all he let out before they came back to their house, their empty house with only a note from O telling them that Clarke was leaving for a few weeks and coming back when school will start again._

"Nate, stop looking at me like that! You've been doing that since I came back." Clarke was feeling unsecured, she felt like she really needed Miller's approval over hers and Bellamy relationship.

 _For the next 6 months, he looked as they all pretended that everything was fine. Going on with their life or at least trying no one really taking any initiative or doing anything new. When Miller brought Harper to join the group, they all spend half of their time together talking about Clarke, making him uneasy she had hurt Bellamy even if she hadn't mean to. And they did it again as Raven started bringing Wick to their gathering. Each time, any of them would mentioned Clarke he would see Bellamy hurting and disappearing to his room for several hours. He didn't ask any question, and waited patiently, trying to make sure Bellamy had a Clarke-free environment at work and whenever they were alone, playing wingman and not commenting on the streaming of one night stand that were in and out of their house for the first couple of months._

Miller smiled at Clarke and took Monty's hand in his own when he felt his boyfriend tensing up.

"Sorry, I just don't really know you." Clarke nodded toward him to continue. "I mean it's been like what? 6 years? And I always stayed away because I am Bellamy's best friend, I will always have to take his side, just like Raven will always take yours." Miller felt embarrassed but Clarke was smiling.

"I get that. But I am not going anywhere so maybe we should try to get to know each other, Raven and Bellamy are close, I just…" She didn't finish she was starting to sob and excused herself, she came back after a few minutes with puffy eyes but a determine look. "Don't mind me, it's just the hormones. As I was saying, I just hope we can get to know each other, I hate that we are not as close as everybody else."

Miller looked at her, it was not the first time she was showing him that kind of affection.

 _One night, he had to go to Clarke's gallery, she made a call because someone coming from the bar on the other side of the street was scaring her and she had to close, but once he got there Clarke was waiting outside for him with a coffee. She just wanted his company, she told him that she missed them all and he saw that she was sad but his loyalty laid with Bellamy not with her, he stayed with her for half an hour reassuring her and telling her that she should come back if she was missing everybody so much._

 _"_ _Clarke, you would be welcome if you wanted to come back." Miller put his arm around her shoulders._

 _"_ _But they won't forgive me, I abandoned you, all of you." She looked at him and saw that he was biting his tongue. "I know you think I don't see you that way but I do that's why I called, I was missing you, and feeling sad that I never got to know you better, I am really sorry I didn't spend enough time getting to know each of you better."_

 _"_ _I can't do that. Not if you won't come back." He looked at her and stood up. "Come back, let the others forgive whatever it is you think you need forgiveness for and get Bellamy to smile again and I'll get to know you. But for now I don't want to."_

 _But even though he was a little rough with her, he has to admit he kept his phone on at all time waiting for a call from Bellamy telling him that she came back. Day after day, he didn't tell him that he saw her, didn't tell him that she was missing them or anything else they talked about. He simply waited._

"I came back, Nate! I wanted to! And I love him! I really do! You need to know that I will never hurt him." Clarke was pleading with him. And Miller felt that rush that need he had seen in the other eyes, that feeling that Clarke needed to be in his arms right now, one look at Monty and they both make it to her side of the booth to hug her.

"I wasn't ready, not then, I needed it to be him but I was scared that he might not accept me if he knew everything." Clarke was crying again.

"You couldn't have known." Miller whispered to her.

 _One day, a call finally came in, O and her stupid plan to all go to Clarke's graduation, she had to explain to him why it was a good idea and what was about to happen if they didn't do something drastic and told him that it was up to him to get Bellamy to come, which he knew wasn't going to be as hard as his sister thought it could be._

 _"_ _Bellamy, you should really come with us." Miller pleaded. "Your sister will kill me if we don't go and I am not going without you." Playing the 'save my life' card was a low blow but if Clarke was to come back he knew It would only be for Bellamy even if she had spent their time alone saying 'you' or 'them' she had told him about her little stalkerish habit so he knew she was just containing herself to ask about 'him' all the time._

 _"_ _Yeah okay, but I won't come to the Farm House for the party after." Miller agreed but was hoping Clarke would convince him to change his mind. Bellamy was already smiling only thinking that he would get to see Clarke in a few days._

They finished their breakfast talking about Monty's latest experience and Jasper's proposal and how the two men were going to be best man. Around 10 they finally made it to _Grounders_.

"I am bad at bowling." Clarke whined.

"Yeah we know that's why I chose it." Monty teased. "That and the fact that you're going to be so pretty in those shoes." He laughed at his own joke and at the sight of his boyfriend and his best girlfriend rolling their eyes at him in the same time. "You are more alike than you think."

"Clarke!" Someone behind them was calling at her as she took off her vest. "Clarke!" She turned around and went all different shades of pale before Miller's eyes.

"What is wrong? He asked putting his hand on her baby bump, before turning around to see what she was looking at. "Finn…" He said between his teeth before putting himself between Finn and Clarke.

"Yeah Miller, how are you?" Finn asked innocently. "I will be better if you just leave us alone." He said harshly still shielding Clarke. By now Monty had joined them and froze when he saw the scene going on before him.

"Finn, leave us!" Monty said from the stairs a few feet away.

"Hey Monty, nice to see you." He sounded joyful, not caring at all that the two men had asked him to leave. "I want to talk to Clarke for a minute. I haven't seen her in a while." Clarke didn't say a word but got closer to Miller hiding behind him and holding her head against his back.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you" Miller told Finn in a threatening voice.

Finn had never hurt Raven and Clarke, not physically any way but they had a hard time building their self-esteem back up and finding their way out of the mess he left them in when they found out he was dating the both of them. They didn't feel good enough for anything or anyone for a long while after that. Finn knew how to use his words to make them feel good and then crush them without them realizing it.

"I am going to insist." Finn sounded sure of himself. But Miller could see Monty already dialing something on his phone;

Clarke tighten her grip on Miller and he felt the need to protect her from him, he was a cop he couldn't just punch Finn and grab Clarke to go away, put his knuckles were turning white already.

"I don't want to talk to you." Clarke finally said. "Shit" quickly followed, she was feeling guilty for talking to him. But Finn wouldn't move out of their way so Miller grabbed Clarke's hand.

"Come on we are leaving, he can stay here." He started to move away but saw Finn's face changed suddenly at first he thought he was looking at their joined hands before he remembered what Finn was really looking at and stepped back in front of her again.

"Clarke you're pregnant!" Finn screamed, as if he was mad at her for it.

Monty suddenly was beside Miller shielding Clarke.

"How could you have it's only been 2 years and you moved on?" Finn was clearly losing it. "Who's is it? I bet you don't even know!" Finn was aggressive now and Clarke couldn't contain herself anymore she stepped away from Miller and Monty showing her baby bump proudly.

"How dare you? You were bad for me and for Raven and now I am happy and this…" she rubbed her belly. "This is Bellamy's." Finn took a step toward Clarke but Miller put her right behind him again.

"Bellamy's?" Finn was incredulous. "I knew you would climb into bed with him as soon as I left you, it was an easy bet he would sleep with anything." Miller didn't know what had happened but a few seconds after that Finn was seating on the floor nose bleeding and Clarke was holding her hand crying.

"God it hurts!" She said has Monty took her hand in his.

"You're crazy Princess. I knew you wouldn't find better than me." Finn added still not moving away from them. "Pregnant with Bellamy's child that's low. I bet your mom is proud." That was too much Clarke collapsed in Monty's arms as he sat her down on one of the chair. It was only for a few minutes but when she came back to her Miller was talking to her stroking his hand down her spine and she could hear voices not far away.

"What? You too? Is it Bellamy's too, you girls had learned to share?" and a big boom had followed with Raven soon at Clarke's side asking Miller to call the cops.

"And maybe the paramedic too." Maya yelled. "I think they broke his nose."

"Good girls." Miller laughed but went outside to call and found his best friend seating in his car.

"You didn't came in." Bellamy only nodded. "Finn is in there but the girls took care of him." Bellamy was still not saying a thing but Miller noticed how pale he was.

"Hey Clarke is fine. I wouldn't have left anything happen to her." Miller told him.

"I know that's why I am still in here, I am waiting for him to leave." Bellamy was holding the staring wheels so tightly that Miller was afraid he was going to break it.

"I am getting her." Miller said and left to get Clarke. Coming back with her a few minutes later. "See she is all good. Well she bruised her hand knocking it on Finn's nose but other than that she is okay." Miller looked at Clarke with a smile and she nodded and smiled back getting in the car.

The paramedics came and Miller led them to Finn still bleeding inside.

'I love her too' Miller thought dismissing his colleagues when Finn said he wanted to press charges against the girls.

* * *

 **From now on you can follow me on Twitter: GiseleAG23 I will ask for help figure out things when I am stuck and post my update notice and you can post prompts on it for my one shots stories ;)**


	23. Party's Surprises

**Chapter 23: Party's Surprises.**

 **Day 16**

"Come on O, we can't drink." Clarke was whining. They had been at the store for about an hour now and she still didn't get why they send them to buy the wine from their little party that evening. Who would send 3 pregnant women to a liquor store? People were looking at them judgingly not that other people opinion ever mattered to any of them but a man had made some comment on the fact that they were irresponsible and Clarke wasn't up for a new burst of outrage from Octavia.

"I think they said it was the easiest thing for us to do." Raven answered.

"Easy for them you mean." O retorted. "Do you want my picture or something?" She yelled at a poor man who was staring at her pushing the cart full of beer, wine, and other strong alcohol.

"I think we have enough, it's just going to be us, a few of Jasper and Maya co-workers and Harper's friend from camp." Clarke said guiding them toward the cashier.

"I thought their parents were coming!" Raven explained abruptly.

"They are with them now but Jasper said his parents were not 'party people', his words not mine, and Maya wasn't sure about Vince so we'll know when they'll come back" The girls nodded in understanding.

"Stop doing that" O whispered and her friends looked at her concerned. "What? Your niece is kicking me!" she told them smiling. And the girl all laughed.

"So it's a girl?" Raven asked. O had an appointment with Jackson in the morning and she was supposed to keep the baby's gender until she could tell everybody, but she nodded 'yes', after all she really wanted to share the news with her unfortunate partners.

"We're going to have a girl." Clarke started crying bring the two other women with her. "Well with 3 babies it would be tremendously unfair if they are all girls or all boys." O reasoned.

"Lincoln told you that, didn't he?" Clarke laughed when O redden. "Smart man!"

Back at home the decorations had been dispersed and the men were doing everything they could to not burn the house while building out the fire on the back yard. But something was definitely happening and they needed the girls to be back.

 **BB: Common tread: You're missing something fun.**

 **CG: Did you burned down something? Because that's not fun.**

 **BB: It only happened one time and we fixed it.**

 **RR: So? What's fun then? Did Wick do something smart for once.**

 **KW: That hurts Birdy.**

 **RR: O's baby his kicking her want to compare?**

 **KW: Harper brought a friend home.**

 **OB: How is that funny? Is Jackson jealous?**

 **J.M-D: That's not me they are making fun of but thanks for the concern.**

 **Linc: Harper brought a girl and Murphy likes her.**

 **RR + OB + CG: Be there in 20 min.**

Suddenly scaring off liquor store clientele was not that interesting anymore and they had to run back home.

Bellamy and Lincoln were waiting for them outside to make sure they wouldn't bear the alcohol inside on their own but the girls didn't care about unloading the trunk they just wanted to meet Harper's friend so they went straight to the house and made their way to the back yard where they were sure to find Harper at least.

"So how are things going in here?" Clarke asked innocently.

"Not to me! I know why you rushed back." Harper laughed at them.

"Okay who did you bring home?" O inquired.

Harper nodded toward the end of the table standing in front of them to a girl who was standing up walking along Murphy and coming to welcome them.

"Clarke, you remember Fox don't you?" Clarke was taken a little aback. She did remember meeting the dark haired woman but she doesn't remember where. She was suddenly glad she was not a doctor because her memories and brain had been gone since she was pregnant, but she made the connection anyway. "Ronnie Fox from pre-med, of course I remember" Clarke hugged her making things even more uncomfortable.

"Ronnie?" Murphy asked crocking an eyebrow.

"It's from Veronica and I prefer Fox. I am not that sorority party girl anymore." She was really serious but kept smiling anyway. "Plus I didn't tease about Murphy so shut up!" and Murphy didn't respond.

"Oh! That's why they told us to come back." Raven blurred out. If he could have Murphy would have killed her with his glare.

Harper spoke again getting the attention of the group back to her.

"Yeah that's why. Fox this his Octavia, and Raven. Ladies this is well Fox."

"Wow, you are really all pregnant!" Fox stated, "I didn't mean to pry, I mean you all look great and happy and if Harper hadn't told me you were pregnant I would have never known."

"Okay, let's get back to the visit" Murphy said getting her away from the claws about to kill her.

"Did she just said we were fat?" O asked angrily.

Harper took a defensive step back and hold her hands.

"She meant well, I told her about the pregnancies and how it happened and I think she just thought I was teasing her or something." But the girls were laughing it off and didn't seem to care which brought a smile on Murphy's face when he looked back at them.

"Okay Crazy ladies. Isn't that the time for your nap?" Murphy was back behind them.

"You're managing their naps?" Fox was surprised

"I am just taking care of my friends." He answered a little annoyed.

"Trying to get O to sleep when there is a party to throw! Go on we watch, it will be entertaining." Clarke argued and sat down on one of the outside chair.

Murphy turned to O but she went on a rampage before he could even start.

"Murphy beat it! I still have to dress the table, to prepare the appetizers, to arrange the flowers, to make a playlist…" O stopped and looked around her. "Where is Wick? He was supposed to help me with the play list."

"I bet he is taking a nap." Raven wanted to whisper to Clarke and Harper but it came out louder than expected and made everybody but Octavia giggled.

Octavia turned around to go to the house check on Wick status.

"Seriously though where is he? He was supposed to be back an hour ago." Raven asked Harper and Murphy but they both shrugged their shoulders and looked at Miller who was going straight to them.

"Your idiotic boyfriend flied a giant bear balloon above the house by accident, Byrnes arrested him." Raven rolled her eyes. "Any chance you're not talking to me?" but Miller sight and nodded 'no'.

"Can you get him out or do we need Mom and Dad?" Raven asked and Murphy shocked his head at Fox who was about to make a comment on that.

"Clarke can stay but we might need Bellamy." He turned his face to Murphy who was trying to hide behind Harper. "You're coming too Murphy."

"Seriously, floating balloons is that illegal? You need 3 cops to get him out?" Raven was angry. "Maybe we should leave him there then. So he won't do it again." And she sat back on her chair.

"Get up, Birdy, Byrnes like you, and she won't say no to a pregnant woman. I am sure she just had a bad day." Murphy took Raven's hands and brought her to the car with him quickly followed by Miller and Bellamy who assured they would be back before the party.

"I guess that means no nap for me either than." Clarke got up and moved to the kitchen to cook. She wasn't that tired anyway.

Soon the party was ready the missing were not back yet so they all went to change their clothes.

Clarke wake up to Raven screaming.

"Oh come on. How hard could it have been to not blow the balloon in the city?"

She opened her eyes and saw Bellamy at their door looking at her lovingly.

"Hey Princess, are you okay?" He asked getting closer to her. And she nodded feeling out of breathe just looking at him. She stirred up on the bed to have a better angle and smiled when he came seating next to her.

"Is Kyle okay?" She asked concerned and he put a light kiss on her forehead.

"Always thinking about the kids first." He laughed.

"I am not sure he would appreciate that, he is older than us." She whined.

"He'll live, if Raven let him. Byrnes didn't arrest him she only took down the balloon. He actually wants to press charges against her for that." He sighted.

"That explains the screaming match downstairs." Clarke moved to get up but Bellamy put his hands on her waist and pulled her back onto the bed.

"They can handle it, and Jasper and Maya think it wouldn't be a party without one of the couple arguing." He looked at her with puppy eyes "I want to stay there just a little while longer." He kissed her and she caved putting her hands around his neck playing with the nap of his hair.

"5 minutes." She said giggling.

* * *

 **From now on you can follow me on Twitter: GiseleAG23 I will ask for help figure out things when I am stuck and post my update notice and you can post prompts on it for my one shots stories ;)**


	24. Secrets Dies

**Thank you for all the reviews and love.**

 **Chapter 24: Secrets Dies.**

 **Day 20**

Bellamy got out of the car and started walking toward the house. He had totally lost track of time, it was the second time this week he had gone in town without telling anyone where he would be but it was 11 pm already and his people were going to ask questions and he didn't really have answers for them. He rubbed his hand on the back of his head nervously as he opened the door, but was surprised to see that no one was here, not in the kitchen, not in the living room, not in the back yard, the cars were all in the drive way so they had to be here somewhere. He heard noises coming from upstairs and climb up the stairs toward them, finding himself on the path to his room. He stopped abruptly at the sight before him.

The girls were all curled up on chairs or on the bed around a semi-sleeping Clarke, they looked worried, and Abby was there too checking her blood pressure. Clarke looked at him sad and muttered something to Harper who got up and walked toward Bellamy.

"You can't stay here." She said pushing him out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"But…" was all he could argue for a minute, looking at the closed door, he saw Clarke ask Harper to lead him out "What happened? Is she okay?" He ask leaning against the cross wall not able to support himself.

"She is fine and the baby is fine, but Abby had to give her something and she doesn't want to speak to you for now." Harper replied.

"What happened?" He asked nervously

"The boys are in the barn working on the crib they'll explain, I need to go back" Harper said opening the door again. "Bellamy!" She turned back to look at him. "I would stay away from Lincoln if I were you." And she disappeared in the room.

Bellamy sat there for a while unable to move. He went down to the barn, he opened it but immediately faced Lincoln who punch him harder than he had ever been punched. He saw Wick and Murphy pushing a fuming Lincoln away from him as Miller sat down next to him to check his bleeding lip.

"Yeah you kind of deserve that." His friend told him helping him stand up and pulling him out of the barn to the back yard.

"Miller! What the hell happened in here? And why is Abby in Clarke room?" Bellamy had a lot of question.

"First, you went to the bedroom! Is Clarke okay?" Miller replied.

"Harper said everybody is fine." Bellamy told him seating on one of the log around the camp fire that was burning every night. "What happened?" He whispered.

But Miller only answered with a new question. "Where were you? We tried to call you all day."

Bellamy took his phone out of his back pocket and suddenly realized he hadn't check on it all afternoon, and in case he was doubting it, the 18 missed calls and 25 unread text messages were a good indication.

"Nate!" His voice was pleading.

 _Clarke wake up late, she wasn't feeling well but it had been happening more often those days. She put one foot outside of the bed before she had to run to the bathroom not able to control her nausea anymore. The other heard her and came running to the bathroom, Harper holding Clarke hair while Octavia tried to get a hold of her brother._

 ** _OB: Clarke's sick. Get back home._**

 _20 minutes later Clarke was still in the bathroom, with Jackson checking on her and no news of Bellamy. After an hour, Jackson asked everyone to get Clarke in the car they needed to get her to the hospital, nothing to worry about according to him but they would be able to hydrate her there. Lincoln started to call Bellamy on the way, then Miller did, Murphy called the station wondering if maybe he was there to check on something. Maya was keeping the girls busy, no need to frighten the other two future moms. A little before diner, Jackson let them bring Clarke back home, but she had to stay in bed and sleep it off. They all thought they would find Bellamy back there, but the house was empty and Clarke started to panic, unable to steady her breathing._

"Jackson couldn't leave her alone so he called Abby asking her to bring some medicine to give to Clarke to calm her down. The girls haven't left her room since we came back and Abby hadn't leave her side since she got here." Miller told his story very calmly but Bellamy could see that his friend was mad at him too.

"I don't think you'll be able to sleep in your room tonight you can take O's, Lincoln is the only man allowed to see Clarke, she called for him several time."

Bellamy didn't know what to say he thank his friend and went up to the bathroom to check his lip and then to O's room. He spend the night laying down on the bed not able to sleep, listening to Clarke's door being open and closed all night long.

Around 6 am, O appeared by his side on the bed.

"I don't want to know where you were. You can go down now if you want." She took his chin and looked at his bruises. "Lincoln did that?" Bellamy nodded. "Good! Better him, than me." And she pushed her brother out of her bed.

He didn't know all the details, but everybody was clearly mad at him, and he needed to fix it, he went to the now emptier room, Lincoln was on the bed Clarke in his arms and he gestured to him to enter the room kissing Clarke forehead Lincoln stood up and left them alone.

"Clarke…" Bellamy started but Clarke interrupted him.

"Where were you?" She growled in a deep angry voice Bellamy had never heard before.

"I am so sorry." He answered getting closer to the bed and trying to put his hand over hers put she pulled them away.

"I said…" She stopped and look at him furious "where were you?"

"In the city, I didn't check my phone." He tried to defend himself but she was having none of it and started yelling.

"I am going to ask one more time and you better give me a straight answer…" She took a deep breath and asked again "where were you?"

Bellamy sat down on the bed next to her and rubbed his hand on his face.

"Are you having an affair is that why you spend so much time in town since we moved here?" She was angry and still yelling but she looked very serious and Bellamy couldn't bear the fact that she even thought that, and he started yelling back.

"How could you even say that? Why on Earth would I want to be with someone else?"

"I didn't hear you say no" Clarke let split between her teeth.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO" Bellamy yelled louder. "I am NOT having an affair."

Maya came knocking to the door.

"We are all happy to know that but you need to calm down, she doesn't need that kind of pressure right now." Maya told him checking with Clarke who nodded at her to indicate that she was fine. Maya left them again.

Bellamy who didn't even realize he had stoop up at some point, sat back down next to Clarke.

"I love you Clarke, only you, I never even loved anyone else, and I love our baby. I am not having an affair and I will never have one. I just…" he stopped to think about what he was going to say but Clarke was impatient.

"I was sick, I was scared and you were nowhere to be found Bell." She cried and Bellamy took her in his arms but she pushed him away. "They had to call my mom to calm me down with medication Bell." She was so angry at him but he could say if it was more about Abby or about him not being here.

Bellamy stood up and paced in the room for several minutes.

"Get out." Clarke whispered at first but Bellamy just looked at her sadly "Get out" She said louder.

"Clarke, no I won't get out again. Please just let me explain." She nodded 'no' and yelled "GET OUT". This time several people got to the door to see what had happened only to find Bellamy tearing up, looking at a very calm but very angry Clarke. "Since you won't tell me what you were doing just get out of MY room." She told him but he still didn't move and Octavia hold Lincoln back as he was ready to just throw Bellamy out of the room.

None of them were looking at their audience, not realizing people were looking at them.

"I have been looking for my dad." Bellamy said seating down on the floor holding his head in his hand.

Clarke snapped out of her angry stance and rushed to his side. But O beat her to it.

"Can you repeat that?" she said chocked

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know what I would find out about mom, or about us, and I didn't want to worry Clarke." Bellamy was talking to his sister but looked briefly at Clarke who looked lost.

"I love you Clarke and I am really happy for the baby, I am sure you'll be a great mom, but I never had a dad, the closer we get the more real it is and I am just scared. I never had an example, what if I am bad at it? I don't know why he left, I don't want to end up being like him." He said in a blur taking a deep breath as he finished his explanation.

"O?" Clarke said getting Octavia's attention to her, and she didn't have to add anything more Octavia stood up and made her way out of the room only looking back once before closing the door.

"This is not over." She told her brother.

"Bell!" Clarke put her hand on his cheek swiping away the tears. "Come here" she pulled him toward the bed as they laid down facing each other she took his hand into hers. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to scare you." Bellamy breathed.

"Have you met my mom? Don't you think I am scared of becoming like her too?" Clarke said sobbing and she tugged herself into Bellamy's arms when he put his hands on her waist. "Do you remember what you told me when we found out?" Bellamy nodded 'no'.

"Downstairs we have like 10 kids, they are nice, they love us, we care about them, and we make sure they are safe and loved." She said rubbing her head against his neck.

"But they are grown up and not really our kids, they chose us." Bellamy reasoned.

"And I chose you!" She said kissing him lightly but pulling away before either of them could deepen the kiss. "You grew up taking care of O and she turned out…" she didn't finish Octavia who was clearly listening yelled "Great, I am marvelous and perfect." She laughed.

"Well this was the first try, we will keep the baby's ego in check." Clarke laughed too.

"I am really sorry for yesterday you know!" and Clarke nodded. "I found my birth certificate and I went to the hospital to check the records, I put my phone on mute and I didn't even think about checking on it. It will never happen again."

Clarke simply kissed him deeply and hugged him tightly.

"Are you feeling alright?" Bellamy asked her after he had hold her for about an hour simply looking at each other without saying a word.

"Better." Clarke told him.

"I think your sister is waiting for some answers." She added putting herself out of his arms.

They walk downstairs Bellamy not putting his hand off her back and Clarke smiling revealing on the feeling of having him back.

As presumed they were all waiting in the living room, smiling as they saw the happy couple walk toward them.

Abby was still there but seeing that her daughter was feeling better she was about to leave them.

"You can stay. We might need your help." Clarke told her and Abby sat back down.

Bellamy explained where he was on the previous day and what he had found out.

"I found out what I already knew, O and I don't have the same dad, and mom didn't put their names on our birth certificates but I went to the hospital archive and found out that mom's bills were paid by an insurance company for my birth and there was a note saying ' _Father's insurance'_ attached to it. So I tried to find out who had subscribed that insurance but I didn't find anything."

"I can help with that" Abby yelped.

"Thank you mom." Clarke said smiling at her and everybody looked between the two of them but they kept smiling silently.

"What happened?" Bellamy asked whispering as close as Clarke's ear as he could to make sure no one heard.

"She came." She simply replied.


	25. There is some Art in Best Resting

**So this one is a little different too.**

 **Wright: At least I tried. And I know you're mad at Bellamy... I'll find a way to fix that lol**

 **Chapter 25: There is some Art in Bed Resting**

 **Day 24**

Clarke had been put on bed rest for a week by Abby and it was driving her crazy. On the first day, Octavia and Raven had stayed with her in bed eating ice cream watching movies but they were getting bored to death and those two didn't dealt well with boredom. The third day, she stayed in bed with Bellamy planning thing and talking about their shared fears on becoming parents soon but he couldn't stay with her all day someone had to keep an eye on their "little delinquents" so she kicked him out. Everybody had stuff to do on that day so she was left with her phone and unlimited texting possibilities.

 **CG: Can you make up something for this week to have only 4 days?**

 **KW: Ask Raven I am not as smart as her**

 **KW: If you tell her what I said I'd never talk to you again.**

Clarke laughed for a while.

 **CG: Wow that's a big punishment. I'll think about it.**

 **KW: If you want I can come up and play cards with you or something.**

 **CG: I thought you were supposed to go buy some chicken with Monty.**

 **KW: We have to build them a hen first.**

 **CG: You're buying live Chicken?**

 **KW: Yep so we'll have eggs for breakfast.**

Clarke sighed and turned around in her bed so she could look at them building a small hen near the green house.

 **CG: Don't hurt yourself!**

 **KW: Yes, mom!**

Clarke giggled alone in her bed. She heard a knock at her door.

"Come in".

"Laughing alone in your room?" Murphy asked her seating down on a chair.

"I was texting Wick, about the chicken." She replied.

"Yeah live chicken." He sighed "That should be fun."

"So I haven't seen Fox in a while." She said teasing him on purpose.

"She's been on call back at the Drop Ship every night since the party." He blurted out before shaking his head.

"Yeah that's what I thought. You like her." She teased some more.

"And you're acting like a 10 year old about it." Murphy retorted.

"I've been cooked up in this room for 4 days, my IQ is melting." She wined but ultimately laughed.

They kept talking for about an hour about life, about her pregnancy, about Bellamy, about Fox and everything and anything they could think about before Murphy was called out to cook lunch.

 **OB: Want to eat anything special?**

 **CG: Not hungry thanks.**

 **OB: Bell says it doesn't matter you're still eating.**

 **CG: Okay so I want a lobster with fried calamari.**

 **BB: Stop putting ideas in my sister's head.**

 **CG: I am NOT hungry.**

 **BB: Okay but we are all coming to eat in the bedroom with you.**

Clarke waited for a while thinking about having all her friends with her for a little while, but mostly thinking about them eating.

 **CG: Fruits, and maybe some ham too.**

 **BB: I knew you wouldn't resist.**

Soon they were all up keeping her company as they ate their lunch, telling her what they had been up to with their morning activities. And then left her with Raven and O who snuggled against her in the bed to take a well-deserved nap. But Clarke wasn't sleepy at all.

 **CG: Can we actually die of boredom? I might try that.**

 **J.M-D: Come on Clarke if you want you can get up but you're going to be yelled at by a lot of people.**

 **CG: They are not the boss of me.**

 **J.M-D: Don't I know that. But your kids are taking care of their mom.**

 **CG: You do realize if they are my kids you're dating my daughter, don't you?**

 **J.M-D: Gross!**

 **CG: Yep!**

 **CG: So how many times did she call?**

 **J.M-D: Why would Harper call me she is doing grocery shopping with Miller?**

 **CG: Don't play dumb!**

 **J.M-D: About 10 times, she's been calling every time she gets out of surgery.**

Clarke sighed

 **CG: So much for not being a spy.**

She heard him laugh from the kitchen.

The girls were still sleeping spreading across Clarke legs preventing her from moving.

 **NM: Do you want something while we are in town?**

 **CG: A giant nail file?**

 **NM: Something I can smuggle?**

 **CG: So no help on my escaping plan?**

 **NM: Nop! You're staying were you're safe.**

 **CG: I appreciate that.**

 **CG: How about a sketchbook and some color pencils?**

 **NM: See! That I can do.**

Clarke was happy about that she had already filled her sketchbook this week and she didn't have any left. At least that should keep her busy for a day.

 **CG: How is the planning going?**

 **Maya: Vince doesn't like Jasper's parents' idea of the perfect wedding.**

 **CG: What about you? It's your wedding!**

 **Maya: I want to do it in the barn. It was so pretty when he propose.**

 **CG: So that's where we'll do it.**

 **CG: Now go tell them!**

 **Maya: Yes mom!**

 **Maya: Lucky my dad don't read my text anymore.**

 **CG: That wouldn't be weird at all. Or you could just stop using your boyfriend's antic.**

 **Maya: I grow used to it.**

Clarke laughed waking up her two sleepover partners.

"Yeah sweeties, slept well?"

"You're comfy to sleep on." O said while yawning.

Raven was slowly stretching herself.

"Do you know where my boy is?" she asked and O smiled and made puppy eyes at Clarke.

 **CG: Need your 10-20.**

 **KW: Hey, not a cop remember?**

 **Linc': Your boyfriend has a bad influence on you.**

 **CG: Where are you?**

 **KW: See, all better. I am currently looking at chicks they are all red headed and loud.**

Raven laughed when she saw the text and laid back on the bed next to Clarke.

 **Linc': Went for a quick run at Mount Weather be back before diner.**

 **CG: O says, you need to lay off working out while she is growing fat.**

 **Linc': I'll do that if she ever actually get fat.**

 **Linc': Pregnant isn't fat.**

It was simple but the 3 women all felt better at the same time. They were never really self-conscious about their weight but it didn't help that their gravitation center got lower every day.

 **BB: Wish your bed mate would leave I miss you.**

 **CG: I'll kick them out if you get here.**

It only took 5 min for Bellamy to stop whatever he was doing and climb up the stairs to their bedroom.

"Girls, we need the room." Clarke told them without even blushing, Raven and O were already getting up anyway, seeing Bellamy at the door made it pretty clear that their presence wasn't needed anymore.

"Missed you too." Clarke whispered to him between kisses once he joined her on the bed.

After a, too short for her liking, make out session with her dark curly hair boyfriend, Clarke started to drift out into sleep her head on his chest listening to the calm beating of his heart.

 **Abby: Clarke, I found out something about Bellamy's dad.**

 **Abby: I need to tell you and you can decide if you're telling him.**

 **CG: Mom stop! I don't want the details. Can you come by tomorrow?**

 **Abby: Afternoon okay?**

 **CG: Yeah you can talk to the both of us then.**


	26. Mom's Fear

**It's short on purpose since day 25 is not over but I wanted to make a clean cut**

 **Chapter 26: Mom's Fears**

 **Day 25.**

They all got to bed late, partying over the fact that they would soon have to part ways, Clarke, Bellamy and Harper staying in the old house the others going back to the city to work. That's why when they all heard screaming in the middle of the night it took a minute or two for everybody to meet downstairs looking for the origin of the scream.

"People it's 3 a.m., that's not even funny." Murphy growled, he was only wearing his sweat pants and all Clarke could see were Fox tiny hands on his waist while she was not so subtly hiding behind him after all he was a cop protecting her.

"Fox?" She asked looking behind him and the girl smiled at her eyes still sleepy.

"What was that sound?" she asked whispering.

Clarke shrugged her shoulders and took a step behind Bellamy to go to the kitchen but he stopped her wanting to look into it first, assess the danger as he said. That's when Raven and Wick came into view.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you all up." Raven said timidly. "I just had a nightmare." She said snuggling against Wick. Everyone moved toward her to hug her but she stopped them before they could even touch her.

"I am fine! Just go back to sleep." She smiled and people started to get back upstairs to their rooms.

Bellamy looked at Wick with a questioning glare just to see his friend nod a small 'no' behind his girlfriend as the only answer.

"Hey, I am going to stay down here for a while if you don't mind." Bellamy asked Clarke.

She looked between Raven, Bellamy and Wick before kissing him and climbing up the stairs. Wick tried to fake a yawn which turned into a real one once his mouth opened and excused himself.

"How about some early breakfast?" Bellamy asked Raven once they were left alone, she nodded and followed him to the kitchen. "So what do you want to eat?"

"Ice Cream." She answered with a little smile plastered on her face, but Bellamy didn't mind he opened the freezer and took the Chocolate mint chips ice cream knowing it was Raven's favorite, he pulled out 2 spoons and lead her back to the living room so they could seat on the couch.

"I won't tell Clarke if you don't!" He said giving her the ice cream and a spoon.

"Deal!" She shouted back smiling.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked taking the spare blanket behind them and putting her legs straight on his so he could put the blanket on the both of them easily.

"Not really." Raven stated but wasn't over with what she had to say. "Jackson says it's just the hormones but I am having nightmares almost every nights now, Wick is tired, he calms me down each times but by doing so he doesn't sleep either…"

"It's a good training for when the baby comes." Bellamy joked getting her to smile again.

"I woke everyone up today." She said sadly.

"And they all went back to sleep." He said trying to reassure her.

"We both know they are not sleeping." Raven rolled her eyes at his attempt to calm her down.

"Gross." He said playfully getting her to laugh as she punch his shoulder.

"I am sure Clarke will not sleep before you get back upstairs." She stated.

"And I know she is sleeping. She knows why I stayed she loves you but she knows I'm here to take care of you so I am pretty sure she is sound asleep right now." He smiled looking at a more relax Raven. He was right and they knew it. Clarke would be worried sick if Raven had just gone back to sleep with Wick not knowing what happened but she was with Bellamy and Clarke trusted that he could take care of Raven as well as she would.

"Yeah mom trust you to take care of us." She said still laughing. "Maybe she'll even let you hold your baby once it's born."

Bellamy rolled his eyes so far back he thought they were going to get stuck that way, and he gave a little tap on her leg.

"I'll hold O and yours, then." He joked. "I am sure if it has Wick's looks I might have to pry it away from the girls but I'll find a way."

"Not 'it' but 'he'." She said looking away her hand automatically coming to rub her baby bump.

Bellamy squealed not a very manly sound but it made Raven giggled.

"It's a boy?" He was exited Clarke hadn't told him about it.

"You're the first one we told." She said answering his thoughts.

"A boy." He repeated dreamingly.

"Clarke still doesn't want to know?" Raven asked nudging him with her feet on the outside of his thigh.

"No, but it's okay I like the surprise and now I know we'll have a boy and a girl in the family anyway." He said smiling at her.

"Bell?" she said getting closer to him to snuggle herself against him. He nodded waiting for her to say something. "Do you want to be my son godfather?" she whispered insure of herself.

"Of course I want to." He said smiling wickedly hugging her tightly and kissing her on the forehead.

"That means you can't be O's baby's. It's an exclusive contract." She was back to serious.

"I'll talk to her, I'll be an uncle maybe one of our friends can be the godfather." He smiled not sure his sister would really agree but he was going to try.

"Raven?" he said to the women curled up in his arms. "What are you dreaming about?"

Raven stiffen against him but he just hold her tighter as sole answer.

"My mom." She sighed.

Bellamy knew some things about the household Raven had grew up in but she rarely talk about her mother.

"She wasn't perfect but that's not what's scaring me." She told him "I know I am not like her but there are some stuff you can't fight." She continued.

Bellamy turned her face around so she could see his worried face because he wasn't sure he would be able to actually formulate any words right now.

"She died of breast cancer." She said pausing for a minute. "It's genetic Bell, I could have it too" she started crying. "I don't want to die and leave my baby all alone."

Bellamy didn't know what to say so he just hold on to her for as long as she cried in his arms waiting for her to calm down while caressing her hair and her back.

"I can't tell you that you will be just fine because I'll never lie to you and I don't know if it's true." He said once she stopped crying. "But your baby will never be alone, we are all here, he is going to have a great dad, and amazing uncles and aunts, and the best godfather ever" he added trying to make her laugh but she only smiled. "We'll talk to Abby maybe she can run some test or something to know for sure. Would you like that?"

"Not now. I know I am scarred but it will only get worth if she says I am going to get sick." She said pleading with him, she had a strong look in her eyes sure about her decision.

"Whenever you're ready." He whispered to her "Raven?" he said as she was slowly falling asleep in his arms tired after so much crying. "Don't tell the other but you're going to be the best mom ever."

For now the only important thing for him was his friend in his arms he needed to find a way for her to be safe and share a long life with her son.

* * *

you can follow me on Twitter GiseleAG23 and on Tumblr Atheandra's World


	27. Genetics

**It's only midnight here and I still have idea for Day 25 so you might have an other chapter today.**

 **Chapter 27: Genetics.**

 **Day 25.**

Bellamy hadn't thought about what Raven had told him when he went to look for his father, but know he needed to know more than ever, not knowing the baby's gender was fun but not knowing if the baby could be sick or if he would still be here as it will grow up terrified him. He hadn't be able to sleep only looking at Raven, playing with her hair until Wick woke up and took his place on the couch. He joined Clarke in bed and told her about what Raven had told him, as he knew Raven would want him to and he shared his own fear with her.

"Abby just called she'll be here in an hour." Clarke told to the group after lunch.

"Do you want us to stay?" Monty asked.

Clarke took a quick look at Bellamy "No, but stay close just in case I change my mind." They all hugged and talk for a while before they walked away.

"O, you can stay if you want." Bellamy told his sister as she was reaching for her hand bag.

"No offense big bro but I don't want to know." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "If she found out anything about my dad, I'll think about it again." She whispered in his ear. Lincoln kissed Clarke and they left them alone.

"Raven asked me to be the godfather to her baby." Bellamy blurted out to fill the sudden silence in the room.

"Wick told me this morning. It's great. I am sure O won't mind." Clarke told him while cleaning franticly around her.

"Did you think about it?" Bellamy asked.

"About our baby godparents?" Clarke replied. Bellamy nodded still watching as she was moving the flowers they had in a vase on the table for the fourth time. He took her hands in his to make her stop and get her attention back to him

"Do you know who you want them to be?" He asked again.

"Did you?" Clarke countered and Bellamy sighed.

"I don't like it when you do that!" He smiled a small smile and answered her question. "I know who I want the godfather to be…" it's all he has time to say before they hear a knock on the door.

Bellamy goes and open the front door to be met with a clearly tired Abby, and he moved out of the way to let her in.

"Long shift?" he asked taking her vest.

"Long night" she answered quickly looking at her daughter.

"Clarke!" She smiled "Hi! I am glad you asked me to come."

But Clarke didn't know what to say or do her mom hadn't talk to her in years and it was the third time this week she was standing in their house. "Abby." She saw the hurt in her mother's eyes but she couldn't bring herself to call her mom. "Thank you for coming." She said putting her hands on her belly.

"Would you like something to drink?" Bellamy asked to cute the tension between the two of them.

"Some water would be fine, thank you Bellamy" Abby answered taking a seat at the table opposite to Clarke. They looked at each other waiting for Bellamy to come back in silence.

"Sorry to cut to the point here" he said once he had sat back with the duo of mute people "What did you find?"

"Your father." Abby stated bluntly. Bellamy gasped, he's been trying to find him for a month and it only took her 3 days. He panicked not sure if he really wanted to know. He felt Clarke's hand over his and calmed down immediately.

"Why did you want to talk to me about it without Bellamy?" Clarke asked her mother.

"You know him." Abby was still blunt she had decided that it was the better way to deal with this, just like she had done with her longtime friend on the previous day. "I talk to him, already, and he would really like to meet you if you want." Bellamy was speechless, Clarke and her mom knew his father and Abby had talked to him. He felt like nothing would stick in his head. Clarke squeezed his hand and he came back with them to the reality of things.

"I am sorry, I know I should have ask you before I told him about you but he is an old friend and I don't I just wanted to do something." Abby was quickly pulling a folder out of her bag.

"It's okay." Bellamy finally spoke up. He really meant it, whoever his father was he had question for him and he felt relaxed knowing that he would be able to ask.

"Abby." Clarke tried to get her mother's attention but she was still pulling stuff out of her bag. "Mom!" she said louder getting her mother to look at her. "Who is he?"

"Marcus." Her mother spilled out, teeth clenched.

"Marcus Kane?" Clarke felt like she was just hurt by a car or something heavy. She let go of Bellamy's hand to put it on her baby bump.

"Who is Marcus Kane?" Bellamy asked Abby but not taking his eyes away from Clarke has she was trying to keep tears from falling down her cheeks.

"He is a good man. He was supposed to get married a few years back and…" she stopped herself looking at Clarke. "We were coming back from his house when…" Bellamy stopped her and took Clarke in his arms.

"She told me!" he slide his hands up and down Clarke's spine. "We should skip that part."

Abby nodded. "Well I've known him since grad school, you're older than Clarke so I guess that's why I never met your mom." She stopped and looked at him. "He told me about you a long time ago, but …" She trailed off "… If you have any question you want to ask me." She told him putting the folder in front of him. "He knows about Clarke's pregnancy so he gave me his medical records and other than being an asshole from time to time he is healthy."

Clarke laughed suddenly. "I didn't know it was genetic." She put her hand on her mouth still laughing "Sorry, I didn't …" Bellamy kissed her to tell her it was okay, he was smiling too.

Bellamy opened the folder in front of him to find more than medical stuff, there was letters written to his mother with a 'return to sender' written in red on the envelopes, pictures of him as a baby, of his mother pregnant, of Marcus he supposed.

"He said that you can see all that if you'd like and he would gladly make copies of the pictures but he wants to have them back as soon as possible." Abby said getting up to stand before Clarke while Bellamy sat back in front of the folder.

He looked at the last picture and smiled giving it to Clarke, this one wasn't really for him, it was Abby and Clarke with a man that he could only assume was Jake, Clarke was about 6 or 7 years old but those curly blond hair and those blue eyes and her smile missing a few front teeth could only be her. He suddenly hope their baby will be a girl looking just like her mother.

Clarke hold the picture against her heart smiling.

"You can keep that one I made a copy a long time ago." Abby told her and Clarke smiled.

"You said he talked about me." Bellamy finally let out.

"Well I didn't know it was you but yes he did." Abby stopped but saw that Bellamy wanted her to go on. "It was back when he met Callie." Bellamy saw Clarke nodding behind her mother. "He asked me if he should tell her about you, even though he didn't even know where you were or if he would ever see you again but he told me he kept sending letters to your mother hoping she would move back in town, I asked Jake what had happened between your mother and Marcus once but he told me that it was not his story to tell."

Clarke gasped, so her father knew, if he had been still alive Bellamy could have met his father years ago.

"I asked him yesterday, but he wouldn't tell me. I think he really wants to talk to you and he thought telling me would mean that you wouldn't have any reason left to see him." Abby continued.

"That sounds like something I would do." Bellamy said aloud without realizing it, but Clarke chuckled.

Bellamy took a look at the letters and handed them to Clarke. "That's Miller's house address." She said, realizing what it meant, "It's your old house, Aurora never moved." She stated so her mother would understand what was wrong.

Bellamy was sad and angry and the look he threw at Abby scared her but Clarke put one hand on his shoulder and he was completely relaxed again. "I'll leave you too alone." She said putting her bag on her shoulder and getting to the door.

"The others are on the back if you want to see your favorite patients" Clarke told her.

Abby smiled at her put her bag back on the chair and walk out back.

"Bell, are you okay?" Clarke asked sitting next to him.

"What kind of man is he?"

"Marcus is my godfather, my father met him when they were in high school, kind of like you and Murphy but in a nicer way," she joked "He is a nice man, he could be a little strange if you stay on your first impression because he is focused on his goal, but he believes in people, he always thought I could be better do more but never pushed me to do anything I didn't want to, he supported my decisions against my mom."

Bellamy listen to her, talk about some memories she had about him and how fun he was when she was little and he would show her how to climb trees or snuck her out of school on lunch so she wouldn't have to eat what her mother had packed for her.

"Should I meet him?" he asked her finally.

"It needs to be your choice Bell." Clarke smiled kissing him.

"Can you call him?" Bellamy was looking at her with his sweet puppy eyes.

Clarke took her phone from the station on the kitchen counter.

"Are you sure?" Bellamy nodded.

Clarke dialed the number.

"Marcus, hi!"

"Yes, she is still here"

"He is the one who asked me to call actually." She looked at Bellamy and smiled.

"If you don't have anything to do now you can join us. I have to tell you though we live with all our friends in the house so it's a bit crowded right now." Bellamy chuckled when he heard that.

"Sure… Yeah she is still here… Maybe you can both stay for dinner?" she was asking more to Bellamy then to Marcus but they both said yes.

"She is here." Bellamy looked at her curious.

"Okay! I'll text you the address."

Clarke hung up and sat back on Bellamy's lap.

"He asked if O was going to be there." Bellamy crocked an eyebrow at her. "He said she is important too since she is your sister, she is family." Bellamy smiled, he liked that.

"So diner with real adults?" he joked.

"Yep, we might need to step up from ham and mash potatoes." She joked back.

* * *

 **Follow me on Twitter Gisele** **AG23 and on Tumblr Atheandra's World**


	28. Dad's Fears

**This story is about to get it's 100th reviews thanks to the wondefull people who are following it**

 **You are really inspiring me.**

 **I was thinking about doing something special about it but I don't know what... Do you want something special as a thank you?**

 **Chapter 28: Dad's Fear.**

 **Day 25** (Yes still it was a long day)

 _Dear Aurora,_

 _I know I screw up but Jake told me he saw you yesterday and you're still pregnant. I would really like to provide for you and our baby. You might still be mad at me and I should never have led you on when I knew I wasn't in love with you but I am only 20 year old, in college, I wanted to have fun, that doesn't mean I wouldn't take responsibilities for our son or daughter. It's still my kid._

 _I still leave with Jake so my number didn't change. Please call me._

 _Marcus._

Bellamy took another letter.

 _To my son/or daughter,_

 _I am really sorry I don't even know which it is, I just hope this letter gets to you somehow._

 _You mother is doing the best she can I am sure, we met when we were very young, she was working in my favorite coffee place just outside off Ark University. Your mother is so beautiful how could any men ever resist her? At first we became friends and then we tried to be more but I realized she was only a friend to me. I liked her very much but I wasn't in love with her. That doesn't mean I wouldn't love you if I ever met you which I really hope I get to do someday._

 _I am not a bad man, or at least I don't think I am, I am studying international politics, but I don't want to get elected I rather work for someone with a true vision helping the people who needs it._

 _My mother is a chair woman in a local church, she raised me to be a better man than the one your mother left before you were born._

 _You're still little, just a baby, but I feel like I miss you already._

 _If you ever want to find me my name is Marcus Kane._

 _Love you baby,_

 _Marcus._

There was at least a hundred letters in the folder Abby brought up. Clarke had left him with the letters and asked people to help her cook diner.

"No mom you can't help. You're a bad cook and I want this to be perfect." He heard her say for the fifth time.

Bellamy heard a car coming in the drive way, and got up to look at the window. A dark haired man got off the car and waited a moment clearly trying to get the courage to take the next step. Bellamy could feel Clarke behind him. She was standing away as if she was observing a deer trying to not scare him away, but knowing that she was there gave him the necessary strength to open the door, while Marcus still hadn't move from his car.

Clarke joined Bellamy once the front door was open and the two men were looking at each other. She took his hand and smiled at Marcus leading Bellamy toward him.

"Marcus." She called out, hugging him once he got close enough to them. She coughed when the two men stayed silent. "Bellamy, Marcus, Marcus, Bellamy." Their silence was deafening.

"Wow. So who's hungry?" she joked.

They all went in the house Clarke trying to make small town with her godfather, asking him about his work. But Marcus was completely ignoring her. She was about to leave the both of them to go back to the kitchen but Bellamy tighten his grip on her hand.

"Okay, I am staying here." She took a look at the other all watching at them from the couch. "Someone mind taking care of my diner?" she asked and Lincoln went to the kitchen.

Bellamy and Marcus were still silent looking at each other not moving, Bellamy's hand gripping Clarke's a little tighter with each breath.

"Mom, I might need some help here." She yelled knowing that Abby was still in the kitchen.

Abby came out and took a look at the scene before her.

"Marcus!" she said taking his attention to her. "Hey, did you say hello to Clarke?" She asked as Clarke has seen her do with kids at the hospital. And Marcus nodded his eyes getting back to Clarke and her baby bump.

"Oh my…" he started his mouth falling open. Clarke stared at her mom but she just shrugged her shoulders. "I swear I told him, like months ago."

"It's the 'I am going to be a grand-father' effect" Jasper supplied from behind Clarke. And Marcus looked at him while Clarke and Abby were both chuckling, that sounded like a logical explanation Marcus had already known about Clarke pregnancy but now everything was different.

"Hi, I am Jasper" he put his hand in Marcus' so he had no other option than to shake it. "And this is Monty, Miller, Maya, Wick, Octavia, Murphy, Fox, Raven, Harper, Jackson, and Lincoln" he added has the tall impressive man got out of the kitchen saying that the diner was ready.

"I wouldn't get to close to Clarke or O while he is around." Jasper whispered to Marcus loud enough for Bellamy to hear and make him smile.

"Jasper!" Clarke grunted "Get lost!"

He looked at her taking a fake offense. "But diner."

"Go wash your hands for at least 5 minutes." She told him "and take your accomplices with you."

They all obeyed leaving Abby, Marcus, Bellamy and Clarke alone.

"Wow that was…" Marcus started but Bellamy finished his sentence for him. "Clarke in all her glory."

Abby stood there taken aback by what she just witnessed the last time she was there she was impressed by the way everybody was taking care of her daughter under this roof but she was now realizing that Clarke shared that love she felt from them. And Bellamy was beaming he was so proud of her.

"Hi!" Marcus finally said. "You're all grown up" Clarke wanted to laugh but kept a serious face.

"I mean I knew you would be an adult now, it's just, I missed so much stuff." Marcus mumbled.

"I am a police detective now." Bellamy said out of the blue.

"I know Abby talk about you sometimes. I just didn't know about…" He stopped not knowing what to say "She always calls you Bellamy she never said your last name before."

Clarke looked at her mom, she was talking about them to Marcus? She didn't know about that. But now was not the time

"You have a lot of friends." Marcus stated.

"I am sorry I told you there would be people here, our people, there are a lot of them but they will behave, at some point", she said knowing that they were all back behind her "And they live here with us while they are on vacation." She heard someone chuckle behind her and turned around everybody got quiet instantly.

"That's an impressive trick, honey." Abby told her.

"Thanks!" Clarke turned back toward the 'real adults' as Bellamy had called them and smiled genuinely. "So who's ready for diner?" she asked and showed everybody to the dining table getting Miller and Lincoln to bring the food out since Bellamy still wouldn't give her her hand back.

They all asked question to Abby and Marcus about Clarke when she was little and as blushing as she was at some of the stories they were telling she was only focusing on the sad glances Marcus and Bellamy were exchanging.

"So Marcus, where did you meet my mom?" Octavia finally asked.

"At Grounders, it's a bar near ArkU." Everybody laughed loudly and Marcus looked at them confused.

"We all went to ArkU some of us as student, some of us to seduce young impressionable women, and some of us are still working there." Wick said his mouth full for which Clarke looked at him severally and he swallowed before he continued. "I was a TA, in engineering, I'll be a teacher next year and Monty is giving a course on alternative medicine each semester for a month."

"Oh!" Marcus said "Well that's where I met Aurora, she was working there, and Jake introduced me to her after I forced him to go there for a month just to look at her working." He stopped when he realized that everybody was looking at him not eating anymore. "You look a lot like her." He told O before picking up his fork.

"Why did you left Bellamy?" Raven asked a little aggressively.

"Raven!" Bellamy turned to her.

"What someone has to ask." Raven was calming down a little.

"That's okay, I was waiting for you to ask but after watching all of you together I guess it would be easier that way." Marcus stated putting his hand on Bellamy's shoulder as Bellamy squeezed Clarke's hand again.

"We went out for a while and I just realized that I liked her a lot but I wasn't in love with her and I told her, that's the day she told me she was pregnant. I am not proud of myself but I thought she was making it up so I would stick around, and we argued about it badly then she left and I tried to talk to her later to know if she was really pregnant or not but she had quit her job and Jake saw her a few months later pregnant, I tried to contact her but…"

Bellamy interrupted him. "I read some of the letters." He said in a low voice. "My mom send him back all the letters he wrote and he thought maybe she had moved but he kept writing anyway." Bellamy told the others standing up and hesitating before releasing Clarke's hand. He came back with the folder and put the letters on the table.

"Do you know who my father is?" O asked bluntly.

"I can try to find out if you want." Abby answered her.

"I am sorry Octavia but I haven't seen Aurora since the day she told me she was pregnant with Bellamy." O smiled and looked at Abby.

"I think I want to know." She told her.

Murphy seemed to wake up suddenly, "How do you know Clarke and Abby?", he wasn't there in the afternoon when they explained everything and he was very surprised when his question earned him death glares from Bellamy and Lincoln, watching as Clarke and O simultaneously put a hand on their man's arm to calm them down.

"Jake was Marcus best friend." Abby told him.

"Yeah I got that I am a cop too." Clarke nodded for him to shut up.

"Jake was Clarke's father." Abby continued and Murphy put his head in his hands on the table.

"I am an idiot." He stated and everybody laughed.

Everybody kept asking question to Marcus and some to Abby too. They went from diner to the camp fire in the back yard, showing the property to Marcus and explaining to him how they ended up living here.

"Sorry, it's getting late." Clarke said yawning once again.

"I should leave you to go to sleep." Marcus said shyly. "Maybe I could come back…soon."

"I'd like that." Bellamy told him and Clarke saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"You tell me if you need anything." He said first to Bellamy and Clarke and then looked around to see the family they created for themselves. "Any of you really. I know Abby is already helping with the medical bills, and from what she told me the hospital is like a second home to you all, but I want to help too." Seeing the look on Clarke's face he realized that he just said something she didn't know about, while Bellamy didn't look confused at all.

"It's okay but if I were you I'll go away quickly." Bellamy told him. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Marcus…" he said stopping him before he entered the house. "Take Abby with you before her sleepy brain catches up." He pointed out to a still haphazard Clarke.

Bellamy hold Clarke in his arms until he saw her eyes widen.

"Abby did what?" she yelled looking around her for Marcus and Abby.

"She covers for us, all of us, for whatever our insurances don't cover." Bellamy said still holding Clarke tightly.

"But why? When?" She asked confused.

"Jasper and Monty. I went to pick them up once and when I asked how much it costs them this time they looked at me like I was speaking about aliens or something so I sat down with them and they told me they never paid for anything." Bellamy explained.

"But you never told me."

"I didn't tell anybody, you were not talking to your mother and you probably would have ask us to go to another hospital." Clarke didn't say anything because he was probably right to her it would have just be Dr Griffin meddling with her life not Abby helping out her friends.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked relaxing in his arms.

"Since Atom, I think." Bellamy told her.

"So did you like Marcus?" she decided that her mother did nothing wrong after all but she will still need to talk to her about all the things she learned this month.

"He is nice. He seemed to like everyone." He sighed.

"And did you notice?" Clarke asked playfully.

"Notice what?" Bellamy said confused.

"No one punched him." She said laughing.

"I guess it's a good sign." Bellamy laughed back leaning in to kiss her.

Bellamy didn't feel scared anymore, Marcus didn't love Aurora, and she kept him from being hurt like she was by Marcus it all made sense to him somehow, but Bellamy loved Clarke and their little unborn baby, and Clarke knew it. But just in case he was going to keep making it clear to her he thought to himself while falling asleep next to her their hands entwined over her belly protecting their baby.

* * *

 **You can follow me on Twitter GiseleAG23 or Tumblr Atheandra's world**


	29. Alone on a Killing Spree

**Okay so it's been a while, there was a heat wave and I couldn't focus on writing and then I got a little writer's block but I hope I got back on track...**

 **I don't plan on going away again...**

 **So sorry for the long wait.**

 **and Thanks to those of you who took time to read "Girls can Rock" I have fun writing something different...**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: Alone on a killing spree.**

*SPLASH*

"Please stop that" Bellamy said quickly trying to get near Clarke while evading the plates Clarke kept throwing at him.

*CRACK* another one of their plates ending up crashing on the wall.

"Two days, Bellamy, you haven't been home for two days." She was crying and yelling at him at the same time.

"I was working Clarke, and I called you and texted you every chance I had." He argued calmly. "I told you, to come to town with me this week, we could have sleep in any of our friends' house but you only feel good here and I can't take the 45 minutes' drive every night when we have a case."

Clarke send one more plates toward him and soon her hands and the closet were empty. They've been bickering for almost an hour and she already send him almost all the glasses they had, she only spared the one their friends bought on their trip as souvenirs.

Bellamy took a glance at Clarke and saw her eyes drifting to the counter, he took the two steps he needed to get closer to her and wrap his arms around her so she couldn't reach anything new, getting her backward outside of the kitchen.

"I don't really want to find out if you're better at throwing knives than plates." He said putting a light kiss on her forehead.

"I wasn't going to do it." Clarke pouted, squirming out of his arms.

"Yeah, I am sure." Bellamy retoured taking her back in his arms.

"Come on Clarke, you know I would rather be here all day, and I know you're bored but I have to admit, I like the fact that you're here, albeit alone, and not in Ark, I wouldn't be able to do my job if I was thinking about your safety back at the loft with a killer in the city." Bellamy made a pretty convincing speech and he knows it, Clarke sight heavily and put her arms around his waist hugging him for the first time since he came back.

"How about I order some Chinese food and you can tell me all about your week?" he asked feeling lighter now that Clarke isn't as mad anymore. Clarke nodded and didn't leave him alone always keeping her hands on him while he ordered their diner.

Once they settle the diner in the living room coffee table, Clarke started talking about her week, the fact that Fox has been spending more time with Harper and her at night, about how Murphy had been the center of their talks since then, about her knowing that Bellamy tried to bribe Jackson to know their baby's gender, but she told him he was being an idiot because Harper was on her side and she had better bribes than him, she told him about the art class Abby wanted to set at the Drop Ship, and how exited she was about that.

But mostly she told him, about the loneliness, she was happy they moved in the Farm House but everyone was so far away. It's been a month since their family vacation ended and Raven and Wick had gone to see Finn for a week. Octavia and Lincoln went to see his family for almost a month and were now somewhere in the country side trying to set a new inspiration flow for Lincoln's painting before he has to go back to work. Jasper and Monty had been gone to see their family too. And their 3 cops had been too busy to do anything. Soon the summer would be over and everybody would be back to work with even less time to come and visit.

"It was a bad idea" Clarke whispered "I miss them all so much we shouldn't have moved away."

"Clarke…" Bellamy hugged her tightly. "In the next month Raven and Octavia are going to move in here for the remaining of their pregnancy, you know that we talked about it several times, they want to be here, it's more peaceful."

"But what if something happens?" Clarke panicked. "What if one of us goes into labor and we are all alone in the house? What can 3 pregnant women do if something really bad happens?"

Clarke is breathing heavily, but Bellamy can't really find words that would reassure her, he has been thinking about it too, the hospital is almost an hour away from the house, but Clarke was so miserable when they were still living in the loft, he never wanted to see her like that again. She was only feeling lonely because she wasn't going out often but between the baby and Abby's new project, she will have plenty of things to do in a couple of month and she won't be as bored anymore.

"Raven almost burned her building to the ground last week." Clarke spoke and Bellamy looked at her with wide eyes. "Wick stopped it, but she keeps forgetting to unplug her tools"

"Oh you mean like you keep forgetting people names?" Bellamy smirked at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Clarke giggled.

"Well it's been fun for me any way trying to get who you were talking about when speak about our family like if they were Snow White's dwarf." Bellamy laughed, remembering them trying to have a phone conversation in which Clarke kept calling Monty 'Happy' and Wick 'prof', but at least those two were easy, figuring out who was 'Clumsy' had been a little trickier.

"I like it when you call them family." Clarke grinned at him, it took Bellamy more time than her to get there but since he met Kane he's been saying it more easily. "Marcus asked if he could stay at the house a little, he wants to know you." Clarke changed the subject quietly. "And me. He knew the child me, the teenager me but except for some phone calls around birthdays and Christmas we haven't talk since…" Clarke trailed off and Bellamy took her hand in his. "Since my dad died."

"Do you want him to come?" Bellamy asked and Clarke nodded. "I can't take any more days off, I want to keep all of them for when the babies come." Clarke smiled upon hearing Bellamy's plan "But I guess since we're done with the case and if you don't mind being alone with him all day he could stay 2 or 3 days and I'll talk to him on the evenings."

Clarke is beaming, she's been trying to get a way to ask him for days but she wasn't sure that Bellamy would be okay with Marcus coming. He's been visiting since they learned he was Bellamy's father but only one or two hours at the time and they were never alone, either their friends were there or Marcus came with Abby. But this time she told him to come alone.

"Bell?" Clarke asked sleepily putting her head on his laps. "When are Raven and O going to move in?"

"You miss them don't you?" Bellamy smiled lovingly trailing his fingers in her curly hair.

"I miss all of you, sometimes I wish this house was big enough for all of us to live here." She said between yawns. "But after 5 minutes of day dreaming, I start planning where I could put the bodies so we would have gorgeous flowers for years."

Bellamy chuckled but was a little scared too, he didn't know if it was Clarke sleepiness or the seriousness of her tone but it send shivers to his spine.

"O will be there in 2 weeks max, she isn't teach anymore, the headmaster of Ark High don't want to put the student to changing teacher after only 1 month of class so he gave her a paid leave of absence." He looked at Clarke and she was giving more and more to her sleepy state. "Raven will come here by the first week of October, so a little over a month; Wick only start teaching in late September because he gives a more advance class"

"Hum" Clarke isn't even listening anymore.

"I love you, Princess, even when you're crazy." He whispered in her ear.

"'m not crazy" Clarke muttered.

Bellamy got her head off his laps delicately putting her back on pillow as soon as her breathing was even and he was sure she was in a deep sleep. He would love nothing more than to go upstairs to their bedroom and cuddle with Clarke until they are both asleep but he needed to clean up her mess in the kitchen before someone walked on the pieces and get hurt, he didn't need Clarke to feel guilty.


End file.
